RWBY VOLUME -3
by ODST501st
Summary: The World of Remnant is in chaos, now and even back then. Humans control the Faunuses and force them to mine for them, starting the ownership of slavery. ZenXel has come to a crying world, in need of a hero, but he must venture into the past before reaching the future we all know now. Zen will either be consumed by the world darkness, or save it from other who seek to grow it.
1. Prologue

**Thank you for choosing this RWBY Fanfiction story, this is my first story ever written on , I'm not that good writing it down to explain the events that are happening, but I hope yall understand. Wish me luck.**

* * *

 **A.N.: What can I say of the RWBY series, It's enjoyable, really. I watch all the episodes, all the way to volume 3 and all I have to say is wow, the ending, just... wow. I love the random cast of characters and the world is so magical and huge, but after seeing the ending of the show, the world is going to fall even further down into darkness. So I told my brothers what if I brought in my character into Ruby's world, they need the help, so that's what I want to write about, hope yall can figure where he is, enjoy** **.**

* * *

 **This Fan-fiction is about a created character I made up, a boy by the name of ZenXel who travels the worlds. At the same time, two organizations have fought against another for the worlds, but as one grows more powerful, the other, fall and leaves the worlds to die when they retreat. Zen's weapon of choice is a black sword that he can hurl at people or object that bounce off the surface, able to cut through anything, it's one a kind and different from any other.** **Within Zen is a so called spirit that has conversations whenever they have the time.**

 **Both of them never planned on saving a world, again, but when they threaten it, he'll be their last hope when their swords clash.**

 **(Names like the organization will not be told, or of any other stuff, like origin of Zen, I plan on keeping to myself.) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Control...**

 **'...'**

 **Do you hear that?**

 **'...'**

 **No, how about now?**

 **'...'**

 **How about now? Still nothing, um let me see here. That's weird I though if I-.**

 **'...'**

 **Sorry about this, I thought I had this down by now.**

 **'...'**

 **Alright I got it now, just need the right position to-.**

 ***Ding***

 **Can you hear that? Yes, OK good, sorry I'm still trying to master this.**

 **'...'**

 **Now I lost my place, um... where was I, um... oh yes how silly of me ha ha.**

 ***Ding***

 **For ever since I arrived in this world, one race had try to control another, trying to teach them on how weak the others are.**

 ***Ding***

 **They try to build** **fear within their hearts.**

 ***Ding***

 **But as long as my blade is in my hand, I'll never stop fighting for the right cause.**

 ***Ding***

 **Still wondering on what that sound is.**

 ***Ding***

 **That is the so** **und of the cold chill crawling down your spine.**

 ***Ding***

 **The buildi** **ng of fear within your heart.**

 ***Ding***

 **The power to control an army by one sound, the sound to eliminate your enemies by a flick of a blade.**

 ***Ding**

 **That is the sound, of GRIMM.**

 **'...'**

 **You must be thinking to yourself, just who is this person.**

 **Just someone who want's to fight for the good of others.**

* * *

\- Prologue -

The New Comers

The sun blazed down onto a mining area, as miners try to crack huge boulders with pickaxes. Then part of a boulders side broke off, revealing a colored crystal. A man whipped off the bits of rock, plucked it out of the broken boulder and placed it into a cart that was passing by, filled with other colored crystals. The sound of men grunting, carts being pushed, and tools clanking against rocks filled the air. A man wearing a white fancy outfit walks near an edge of a cliff with a worker, signed papers and watches as the men mine for him.

One worker was on break, he walked near the forest to find a spot to eat, he then found a nice rock to sit on, next to a giant bush behind it. Once he sat down, he rubs his hands quickly and licked his lips. He then opens his bandana on his lap and pulls out a perfect sandwich. He was about to take a huge bite out of it, but then he heard a growl.

Looking around he thought it was nothing, soon another growl came but he looks down at his stomach and pats it while saying, "must be more hungry that I thought". Then the growl was even louder, suddenly four large shadows grew over him as the sandwich was about to enter his mouth. Slowly he turns and see four large creatures staring down at him.

Most of the miners were still mining away, until they heard a screaming man flew behind them. They stop, turned, and looked where the miner had landed, two workers were helping him up, but those who stayed where they were, turned their heads to see what made him fly.

Four black wolf-like creatures with read eyes stared them down. Everything was still for a moment till a rock broke off the wall, then one of the creatures roared which made the miners start to running and screaming like little girls.

The feminine screams drew the bosses attention, he jogged over to the edge of a cliff. The creatures tried to attack some miners, but ended up missing and ran into equipment, instead they started to wailing on them instead. Seeing the four creatures destroy his property made him very angry and frustrated as he gripped his hands as he stood over the edge, "not this again", he said while gripping his hands even harder than before.

"Sir we must evacuate this area", a miner said coming up behind the boss in a panic. "We can't leave, if we leave they will claim this territory for themselves", the boss said. "And if we don't leave then we lose lives sir", said the shaking miner quickly. The boss then agreed **"FINE"** he said to himself, but as soon as he was about to order an evacuation to his men, something he saw that stopped him from shouting any orders.

What the boss saw was a mysterious figure wearing a black coat with red outlines who had it's hands behind his back, whoever it was, it had their hood on and was followed by two buff/round (taller than then mysterious figure) looking creatures, they were completely black, and had red eyes with an angered expression. The men that were still frighten say them and moved aside as they passed.

The creatures running around stopped, turned, say them and looked puzzled, suddenly the mysterious figure stopped, lifted both his arm and point at the two of the four creatures. Then two buff creatures charges on the front two creatures, as the two creatures moved on them as well.

On one side of the one-on-one fight, the mysterious figure's creature was hit first, but then it brought back its fist, uppercutting the creature in the jaw. It flew into the air just high enough for the creature to be grabbed by the leg and slam it on the ground multiple times. Before slamming the monster one more time, it then lets go of its leg letting it hit the ground hard enough to bounce. Moving fast and just high enough, the mysterious figure's creature gave it a drop kick, sending it towards a covered to sight on the creature on where it landed, but above it was a cart leaning off the edge of railing tracks and with the force the creature did, it made the cart fall, landing on the creature.

As that was happening, the other one of figure's creature dodge the creature's attack and suddenly the round arm popped out what look like fingers, grabbing it at the neck. It then threw the creature hard enough at the ground to make it wimped sound. The figure's creature then jumps in the air and land on the creature's head bringing up dust and cracking the ground from the impact, the only thing seen through the dust is the upper body of the victor.

Everyone was speechless, but then the boss saw the other two creatures vanished out of thin air, then reappeared (one ahead of the other) in the air behind the mysterious figure. Before the boss could yell anything, both creatures were shot by tons of shards of crystals, piercing their backs and launching them forward. The creatures then hit a rock wall, but the bullets didn't stop for a good ten seconds, creating a cloud of smoke.

The miners turned around to see another hooded figure wearing the same coat, wielding duel weird-looking guns aiming at the monsters last location, the figure then spins the guns in his hands a blew at what seems to be the barrel. He then began to walk to the other figure ahead of the miners. Half way there, the figure let go of the gun, but as they fell they vanished.

Everything was silent for the moment till the boss made his way towards the front of the crowd. The mysterious figures turned their heads towards the crowd and said nothing as the boss made his way to the front

"I must say, that was something."

Both figures just stared at him, saying nothing. The figures creatures then came up behind them with normal look expression in their eyes.

"Can I ask for your names, strangers'?"

No answer was given by the figures in black and red.

"Um..."

"Is there something special about these crystals," the first figure said to the boss as he held a giant red crystal.

The boss and the miners stepped back in fright, "you might want to be careful with those stranger, I don't know where your from, but they can be quite devastating when activated!"

"So they hold power?"

"I wouldn't say power, more like elements," the boss man trying to grab the red crystal from them, "there more like held elements, fire, water, or ice." "Depends on it's color."

"And this one?" the other figure said holding a pure black crystals.

"Those are unknown, so there mostly useless to use."

The figure then gave it to the other figure, suddenly as the figure held it, his hand and the the crystal glowed in darkness, then the dark glow then vanished. "By use, who do you mean."

"A company who is suffering on stock of crystals."

Both figures then looked at each other, they then looked back at the boss and stayed silent for a moment. "I think we can help you that problem as well."

"I think you helped enough, even if you did, how can we repay for yall's support."

The figure who held the crystal, looked at the crystal and suddenly crushed it. He then looked back the boss and said nothing once more, just stared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please leave a review.**

 **Beginnings aren't my specialty, but if I get it going it turns out great. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

 **The air was slightly windy with snow floating within the air, a truck was being escorted through a city by three Atlas military vehicles, heading towards the docks. The old man, who drove the truck, didn't felt too comfortable with two Atlas soldiers manning the guns of the two of the three vehicles. To even make him even more nervous, the streets were completely cleared by the order of Atlas military just this morning. Everything was normal till the front military vehicles stopped, forcing the rest of the vehicles to halt in their tracks.**

 **The old man was about to open the door till the other Atlas military vehicle from behind him cut him off by moving ahead with the other vehicle. He then got out and hang near the truck door trying to see what's ahead of the two Atlas vehicles blocking most of the view, luckily he was just high enough. The guns on top of the two front Atlas vehicles aimed at the figure ahead of them, who seems to be walking towards them.**

 **The figure wore a white and red duster coat with the hood on, he had a red sword on his back that nearly reach the knee, the face was covered with an (awesome yet) scary Grimm mask with blue markings, instead of red.**

 **"Civilian," one of the soldiers yelled at the figure while aiming his turret towards him,"it was announced this morning, that all streets were to be cleared till noon." The figure was still walking towards without saying a single word or even slowing down his pace. "This is your last chance, to enter a building and stay there until noon," the same soldier said.**

 **The figure then stops and stares them down with his blue eyes from his mask. One leg if front of the other, the figure them goes for his sword on his hip, resting his right hand on it, ready to pull it. The old man then recognize who it was, he then slowly goes back into the truck, locks it from the inside, and slowly slides down in the truck near the pedals.**

 **The figure then starts to jog at them, "wait isn't that the re-" wait a moment I know hi-". Suddenly the figure then pulls the sword out and grabs the sword with both his hand. Within second the soldiers then fire there bullets at the figure, but the figure blocked them and got close enough to lunge at them.**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

 **Where's There Hope, There's Always Action**

 **\- Forty-seven years later -**

A figure laid in the middle of a forest unconscious, wearing a black and red coat with the hood up. The figure then started to rise up, he then saw a black sword near him and grabbed it. He was on one knee and leaned on his sword, looking around the area he was in. He stood up, placed his sword on his back, and placed his hands on his back and one on his head, "why do all my trips end the same way."

The figure then removed his hood to revealed a teen boy with white hair and white eyes, "and here we go I guess," the boy said pointing in a direction.

"You can fight, but you can't even stick a landing, uh ZenXel?"

"Ya know there's a difference between entering a world and being launched from the sky and land on the ground right, Xel."

"And yet you, how would you say in your words "stink" at both of things."

"Yeah, yeah, at time your a real pain in my-," Zen was about to finish till he placed his hand on his back hip, "ow-ow-ow!"

"Point proved," Xel said with a chuckle.

Moments later, ZenXel was back to normal, standing up straight, he moved through the forest as the wind blew. "Do you know on where we're going Zen?"

"No clue, no clue at all," he said a cheery tone, "just move in one direction and see where it take us." ZenXel walked a few more feet till he heard screams coming from a direction to his right. In a quick moment he hurried towards the screams of terror, he then reached a hill with a tree on top and saw a village being overrun with black creatures.

"Could it be them?"

Zen raced down the hill with his sword drawn out, "don't know, don't care, they need to go!" The creatures looked like regular animals, but bigger, scarier, and even uglier up close, did I mention "even uglier."

As Zen enters the village he saw a giant scorpion chase a family through the side of two houses, he then fallows the monster. The family hug together tightly in front of the scorpion as it lifted its stinger.

As the stinger reached it's peak, Zen jumped on the side of the house and bounced off it, with one hand held his sword backwards, and stabs the scorpion in the head. He held on the the sword as the scorpion screamed in pain and tried to buck the Zen off by hitting a house, but he was still holding on to the sword.

They then moved to the open square of the village and quickly the boy got up and slammed his foot on the sword pushing the blade through the head.

With one last scream the scorpion began to fall and with that last scream it then attracted the other creatures towards the center of the village instead of killing the villagers that they had in their sights. With one hand Zen pulled the sword out of the scorpion and hoped off the body, he then notice the corpse was starting to fade away.

"At least we don't have to worry about them," Xel said, giving Zen a sigh of relief, "but they might be a different story."

Before long Zen was surrounded by dozens of blood thirsty creatures, "why can't moments like these go smoothly." Without missing a beat, the creatures came at ZenXel, overwhelming him.

Although Zen was one person, he was fast enough to take them on, killing one and moving onto the next one. One monster came at with it's jaw open, but ZenXel placed his blade on top of the snout, and brought it's body down on the floor with force. Once that monster was trying to get back up, he then turned to his right and brought his sword back and up-slashed the other monster.

After ending a few more creatures, he saw a few more came from the village, moving at him. At the right time, Zen threw his sword at the villages' houses, making it bounce off the surfaces. After hitting the last building, the blade then came back to Zen, as it made it's way through the monsters. He then finished off the last two creatures by jumping in the air, kicking one in the face, slashing the other with his blade at the face, and coming back to strike the last one.

During the whole fight the villagers who were cornered, helped the wounded and hide within the not-so-damage buildings. Some watch Zen from the window as he fended off the monsters. Suddenly, another scorpion came out of the forest, fallowed by a bear-like creature, and a giant bird that flew around Zen. "Let's finish this," Zen said jumping in place and placing his sword on his back, getting ready to run.

The bear was ahead of the the rest and strike at the Zen first, but missed him as he forward rolled under the claw and continued to run at the scorpion. The bird then shot sharp feathers at him which passed the scorpion. The boy dodge left and right from the feathers, but continued moving forward at the scorpion. As they came close, the scorpion then came close enough and strike it's stinger at him, but the Zen dodge the attack and wrapped his arm on the tail, holding the end of the tail, before touching the stinger.

He then began to drag the scorpion, making it spin it in circles. The bear, behind Zen chased after him, but in the process it got close enough to get caught in the spin. The bird then shot two more feathers at him, but he was able to block them with the monster bodies, the sharp feathers pierced right through them. With that, the feathers made the bear and scorpion stick together.

With one final twirl he threw the monsters at the bird and ran after them, the monsters hit the bird making them fall. The bird was under the weight of it's allies and couldn't do anything, then the Zen came right at them just before they hit the ground. Within a moment, everything slowed down, ZenXel slid on the ground (as if you were trying to stop yourself), drew his sword slowly (black screen with a white line in the middle), and reappeared on the other side of the monster. with his sword fully drawn out.

As the monster hit the floor they split into two and began to fade away. ZenXel then got up from his (awesome) stance and placed his sword on his back, he then turned to the villagers who were still inside their buildings, safe and sound. One man, brave enough, came out to Zen and walked to him, he had gray hair, he looked old, but not too old.

"..."

He stopped in front of Zen and didn't say a word. Zen looked at him one more time and he seems to have animal ears on his head, more precisely, wolf ears.

"Now that's odd." Xel said.

"Who are you?"

"That depends on who's asking, grandpa," Zen said kneeling down at the fading bodies, poking them with his sword.

"The leader of the village."

"Well if you would first bring out your scared villagers first, I mean no harm," Zen said throwing his sword into the dirt ground.

The old man the signaled the villagers to come out of their homes, they came out to see who their savor's name was. Each and every villager had an animal feature on them, such as antlers, fox tail, and other animal parts, some even looked normal. "What is you name then boy?"

"The name is-." Zen was about to pound his chest and say his name till a villager, carrying a little girl with wolf ears as well, came running at them.

"Carter!" The man yelled at the group.

"The "leader" must be Carter," Xel said pointing the obvious.

"Really Xel, I bet the readers would have never would have figured that out," said Zen pointing out Xel's obviousness.

"..."

"What's wrong with her?" Carter said. His eyes then widen from the open wound of claw marks on her right arm. "Someone get me something to wrap it!" he said towards to villagers, "your going to be okay Acalia," while he brushed her hair.

"That must be the girl's name."

"..."

"What."

"Oh nothing, it's just that "I bet the readers would have never would have figured that out."

"Clap - Clap - Clap my friend," Zen said in his head to Xel.

"That aside Zen, she won't live for long, with wounds that deep and she seems to be losing lot of-," they looked at he wounded arm and instead of blood, it was dripping "-dust?"

ZenXel gave a sigh and walked towards the old man caring for the young girl. He kneeled down and said, "allow me to help her."

"How are you goi-."

"Just like fight them creatures, I have my ways," he said with a smile.

Carter then gave Acalia over to ZenXel, he took her and placed her down on the ground. The little girl then slightly open her eyes and breath heavily, "I need you to be strong little one," she then closed them again and started grunting in pain. Zen lifted her arm, placed his hands on her arm, and suddenly darkness covered her arm, the old man was about to interfere.

"I need you to trust me," Zen said trying to concentrate on her wounds. The old man looked at the villagers and backed off from Zen. Soon the darkness returned back into Zen and her wounds were covered up, leaving black claw tattoo markings on her right arm. Kinessa was then sound asleep, Zen lifted her and gave her to one of the villagers, "put her into bed, she'll live."

Zen then looked back at the villagers who looked astonished on what ZenXel has done. The old man then said once more, "who are you, child?"

"Hehe, grandpa wolf, you strange looking people can call me ZenXel."


	3. Chapter 2

**Grimm walked through a small wet abandon village that lead to a broken down fortress, everything was calm till Grimm herd someone say, "huuuuu-mannnnn." The voice sounded way off, as if someone ate nails for lunch or even gargled with them, but it sounded more robot than human.**

 **Grimm stopped walking and got in a stance, ready to draw his sword from his side. He looked around the abandon buildings for any movement, but nothing. Suddenly a noise came from his left, then from his right, suddenly from behind. The noise was metal coming everywhere around him, as if the person was jumping and only landing once.**

 **The noise stop in a direction that Grimm thought the foe was coming from, till ripples from the water started to pass his legs from behind, quickly drew his sword and turned around to parry the incoming attack. As he parried the attack, Grimm sees the sparks interferes with the person cloaking device, he then felt more attacks coming his way.**

 **Grimm blocked the attacks that came from both side, "a duel wielder, no" he said to himself, he parried and waited for the right time to strike. The cloaked foe then attack with both of it weapon at once with a hard downward strike. Luckily Grimm dealt with blows like those and push off the attack, quickly Grimm attacked with his hand instead of his sword.**

 **He stretched his hand till he felt something flat, then lighting struck out of his hand and blasted the foe and Grimm from their spot, making them slide backwards in the wet dirt. Grimm looked up to see the cloaked figure reveal himself, the cloaking device then vanished to reveal a robotic dog, "you disable my cloaking device human, interesting."**

 **The robotic dog had a red symbol on it's head, "that symbol," Grimm said to himself.**

 **"You are trespassing on White Fang territory, state your business here."**

 **Grimm got up and place his sword back on its sheath, "nothing really, just thought I give this so called "White Fang" a hand."**

 **"..."**

 **"You don't believe me then."  
**

 **"No."**

 **Grimm the rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "then you order to kill any human that comes near here, uh?"**

 **"I was ordered to kill only one person, you."**

 **"I'm certain that the White Fang didn't give you those orders," Grimm then points at the symbol on its head, "they did."**

 **"..., If I do not do as I am told, I will be destroyed."**

 **Grimm chuckled and walked towards the robotic dog, he didn't say nothing till he passed it and stopped behind him, "choice, that is something everyone has, not just Faunuses or humans, but robots too."**

 **Grimm walked away from the dog, "choooo-iceeee," the dog said till he lifted his (not it) head and turned to look back at Grimm who was walking away.**

 **Grimm looked down at the wet ground, he then picked up a small rock, tossed it into the air, and as it passed his waist downward, he kicked the rock forward landing in a large puddle. The ripples of the water grew larger till it reached the wet dirt, a reflection of puddle revealed the robotic dog again in front of Grimm.**

 **"Then I have made my choice then."**

 **"Yeah, I knew this was bound to happen."**

 **"I am sorry, it's the only way."**

 **"Then," he said grabbing his sword from his back, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way, as well."**

 **(Moments later)**

 **Grimm held a chip that had the name "C9", he then looked at the scrap metal of the robotic body on the we dirt, "T-t-this wa-wa-was the o-o-only w-way, this was my ch-choice." Grimm looked at the chip that still glow with light, "t-t-t-..., thank you.**

 **Grimm realized on what he has chosen, "you knew on how this was going to end, didn't you?"**

 **"Thank you." The chip's light then faded away.**

 **Grimm looked at the chip for a moment and said, "the choices you made, could be the futures next hope." Grimm placed the chip in his coat pocket and continued towards the abandon fort.**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

 **The Choice**

Zen sat near a window and looked out at the night sky, he then looked over at a bed, the little girl named Acalia who was sound asleep. She smile as she slept, "she must be having a wonderful dream."

"She must be," Xel said. "Are you alright?"

"Me?" he said, "I'm fine, just ...-."

"Scared?"

"Worried." Zen then got up from his seat and opened the window to let some cool air in, "what if I can't help this world Xel?"

"..."

"What if I fail, or what if I hurt those I wanted to protect with my-," Zen then looked at his hand and notice a dark aura appeared, "-powers." ZenXel the quickly shaking his hand to get rid of the darkness.

"..."

"..."

"During our time together, I've seen you done some stupid stuff."

"..., that doesn't hel-"

"But out of all the stupidity I've witness, the choices you've made is what counts in my book Zen."

"The choices I've made?"

"Of course, you've made the right choice after all, even if its a full on percent of death."

"..."

"Without knowing it, you choose to do it."

"Do what?"

"Be yourself, being someone that no one else can be, maybe that is why we are together like this."

"Your right." Zen then gave a chuckle, "it's time for us to get back into our game."

Zen stared into the night sky, full of stars, and said, "the choices you make, could be the futures next hope, uh?" Zen then closed the window, lean near Acalia and said while placing his hand on her hair, "looks like your friend has a busy agenda ahead of me." As Zen leaves the room to step outside, Acalia smiles as she open one of her eyes.

 **\- Three Hours Ago -**

After saving the village from their certain death, ZenXel was offered a place to stay during the time. He was welcomed into Carter's house, the house was two story and was near the edge of the village boundary. "Your welcome to stay as long as you like, after what you've done for Kinessa, this is your home now ZenXel."

"Call me Zen, grandpa," the place didn't look much, but Zen expected this. As Zen walked through the leaving room, Zen ducked an incoming toy plane as he entered the open doorway. Another one came at Zen, but he caught it, "those are made by Accalia, she is one smart girl for using Dust crystals as a power source." Zen was curious by the power source she used it, it's called call "Dust", saw on what seems to be a battery cartridge.

He flipped it open and in the center of the toy was a sky blue crystal shard. "Now that's something, uh." Xel was even surprised by her inventions.

"Acalia made all this, how old is she?"

"She's six," Carter said while he grab some cups off a shelf, "tomorrow is her birthday, at least so I think."

"So you think?"

Carter sat near a table and place the drinks, Zen sat next to him grabbing his cup, "her parents died when she was born."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Carter said while pouring both of their cups up.

"If it's alright to ask, what happened to them?"

"Her parents were slaves at a mining corporation, they were attacked by the creatures of Grimm."

"Grimm?"

"Yes, there the creatures you've killed, my kind need help when they attacked, but the humans ran for their own lives leaving my son and his wife, along with the rest of the faunuses to die."Zen looked and stirred his drink out of curiosity, "but Acalia was the only one alive, she was left behind in their wooden cabins the faunuses were given, scavengers came and found her, she had a note on her when they found her." Zen took a drink of his cup as Carter told Acalia's story, but once he got the taste in his mouth, he cheeks puffed up and he began to look for a place to spit, but Carter looked at him with his puffed check and smiled. When Cater continued the story ZenXel, turned away from him and spat out the drink as he tried to get the taste out of him mouth by licking his coat, "she was then passed down from caretaker to caretaker for two years till one person known my last name on that letter my son wrote, and from then on, I've done my best for her, but It feels like I haven't been a father figure with her over these last years."

"No, no, I don't drink beer, it would be a bad example to my young readers."

"Oookay?"

"So she never knew her parents," Zen looked down at the ground, "she's somewhat like me then, I don't know who are my parents are either." Zen the got up from his seat looked at Carter and said, "then allow me to spend time with her then, she needs a friend it looks like."

"You be willing to spend time with her?"

"Well be friends in no time, but if she wants to call me that, so be it then."

Carter then smiled and said, "are you some kind of angel, cause you sure can work up some miracles kid."

"Not an angel, I'm more of a Hero."

"I think she'll ask you to be her father instead of a hero or even a friend," Carter said with a chuckle, Zen then joins in with the laugh.

Meanwhile, near the bottom of the stairs in the kitchen, behind the corner of the stairs, a young girl with a black marking tattoo arm smiled and said, "a Pa...pa?"

 **\- Present Time -**

Zen enters the room of Acalia as he came from his midnight walk, he was told he could sleep in her room, she didn't mind either. As he enter her room she screamed and stood up, "what's wrong Acalia?"

"I was dreaming and a dozen of Grimms appeared in my dream, they chased me and I was scared and...and!"

"Relax Acalia," Zen said placing his hands on her shoulders, "look at me, OK." She looked at him, "I'm here, as long as I'm here nothing will hurt you."

She then scoots over to Zen's side, he didn't know what to do at first, but he decided to hug her for comfort, "can you tell me story Zen?"

"You want a story, uh," Zen cleared his throat, "well, this is the story of a hero who wants to save a strange world for some strange people he just meet." After Zen told his story to Acalia, she yawned and placed her head on her pillow. "Good night Acalia."

Without a beep, she said, "good night... Pa...pa."

Zen was called "papa", "well, you must really be proud of yourself now," Xel said with pride.

"Aren't you?"

"Somewhat."

"Hehe," Zen looked out the window at the stars, "Let's fix this world." "Besides, with the life I'm living, I basically have all the time in the worlds.."

Xel chuckled, "tomorrow is a new day and with every new day ahead of us, it is one crazy adventure."


	4. Chapter 3

**"... ugh," the White Fang member said as he laid in his bed. He rubbed his head and looked at a photo, "father."**

 **"That was some fight you put up kid."**

 **"Uh," the boy stood up quickly to see Grimm in the same room as him, "what in the-"**

 **"Relax kid," Grimm said walking over to him and sitting on his bed, "you got power, but not the skill to use it."**

 **"Hmm, I was going easy on you."**

 **"So was I." Both of them chuckled at the same time.**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"I should've been dead."**

 **"No why on Remnant would you say that."**

 **"..."**

 **"Come on kid, what's your deal?"**

 **"Well I...," the kid laid back on his bed, "for as far as I known, my father's fathers' been fighters all their lives."**

 **"And?"**

 **"I was different," he then turned over to his side, looking away from Grimm, "I couldn't fight, I could barely hold my own, I was weak." "My father tried to toughen me up, but... It was never enough." "One night, I heard him talking to my mother about how can he be tough at all, that I could be the shame of the family's name, with that I couldn't let him bare that shame on his name."**

 **"That doesn't make any scenes on where you got your ability."**

 **"Well. when I joined the White Fang, I could barely do anything for them, that is when I meet a man in a black and red coat, the same one like yours." "He proposes a project to me that could change me into something better, but It could also destroy me as well." "What else did I have to live, so yeah, I got lucky, I got to live."**

 **"..."**

 **"So when I heard you where coming, I volunteered on the fight, that I could see if I'm better now, I was wrong." "I should've died."**

 **"..."**

 **"How long?"**

 **"Sir?"**

 **"How long are you going to stay in bed."**

 **"Uh?"**

 **Grimm got up and walked to the door, "We got some work to do, so, you'll be under my watch.** **"**

 **"You mean I going to be trained under the Legendary Grimm."** **The kid had tears in his eyes, ready to burst.**

 **"Don't cry."**

 **"I'm not, can't you tell," he said pointing at his eyes, "this is the face I was going to make when I win the lottery!"**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3 -**

 **Moving On**

Acalia came down stairs yawning and rubbing one of her eyes. " **SURPRISE, HAPPY SEVENTH BIRTHDAY ACALIA!"** Most of the villagers came to visit on her birthday, the house was completely filled and was decorated top to bottom, "WOW!" Carter pulled a table clothe on he table to reveal a huge cake, "It's huge, thanks grandpa, how did you make this?"

Carter got on a knee, "don't thank me, thank Zen, he was the one up all night doing this," he then went back to talk to some of the other villagers. Acalia looked around the crowd of people having a good time, but Zen was no where to be found. She then went outside to the back of the house, she then found Zen laying his back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Do you like your surprise?" Acalia smiled and nodded, "that's good," he said with a smile.

"Why are you out here?"

"It's your party, not mine, a gift from me to you, besides I wasn't even invited."

Acalia then puffed her cheeks in anger, "then I order you to come to my party."

"Order?" Zen said as he popped one of his eyes open, "whatever happened to the nice little invites?"

"No invite, an order, I'm the birthday girl, so what I say goes."

"Boy, other world birthdays are very different than the other ones I've been in."

"Uh?"

"Nothing," Zen got up and swept his coat for any dirt, "let's go enjoy this party, birthday girl." "Have you seen my eye?"

"Uh?" She looked up to see Zen wearing an eyepatch.

"Must be in the cake, let's tell them before they eat it."

"EW!"

"Oh, so you think that's gross, do ya?" He then took off the patch to show his joke.

"Yeah!" Zen was soon forced to stay close to Kinessa, because she had him by the arm the whole party till the blowing of the candles.

"OK Acalia, blow out the candles and make a wish," Carter said as Zen lighted the last candle. She then whispered her wish and blew her candles out, but Zen heard her silent wish, "I wish Zen would become my father."

* * *

 **\- Two Weeks Later -**

Zen looked down at Acalia, who was laying on the dirt ground, face flat. He had a sad look on his after remembering on her birthday wish, he then shook his head, "so... are we done?"

Acalia was behind a wooden cart full of fruit and vegetables, "I wish I strong as you," she said with her cheeks puffed.

Zen leaned down and picked her up from the ground, he then placed her on the cart, wiping the dirt off you, "when I first meet you were brave, that is what I call true strength, don't forget that," he said with a smile. Zen then looked at the sky, the clouds were starting to form, "we should head home, it seems that the rain will be arriving soon."

Zen pushed the cart, trying to reach the top of the hill where a tree stood, but once he reached the top he then saw something strange happening to the village. At the village, people with rifles walked around the roofs of each house, some blocked the entrances of the village.

Acalia looked confused on what Zen was looking at, "what's wrong Zen?"

"Somethings up, stay here and make sure no one sees you, got it?"

"Is grandpa and the others OK?"

"I'm going to find out." Zen ran down the hill leaving Acalia at the top of the hill, but as he came close, he saw two men coming out of the village, they soon turned to his direction. Near one of the edge of the village entrances, was a small bridge with water passing under it, tall grass grew from the side and Zen quickly dove into the tall grass, crouching down.

Zen crossed the water, but stayed in the tall grass once he crossed to the other side, it then began to rain. He then listened in on what the men were saying, "how long must they keep up with this friendly talking, we have the weapons lets force them?"

"It's part of the plan, become friends and then have them work for us, the first plan didn't work so it's on to this plan now." Zen didn't like on how they talked, so he whistled them over, "what was that?"

"Don't know, it came from the tall grass, come on."

"No way man, there might be a snake in their."

"You big wuss," he then walked over to the tall grass, but as his friend looks away for a moment, the man was then taken into the grass. "BWAH!"

The man then turned back to were his friend was "Chuck, were did you go?" He then grabbed his riffles and pointed at the grass, "Chuck, this isn't funny, ya know playing Grimm isn't a funny matter." He then came close to the grass, moving it aside to see the man named "Chuck" unconscious. He then felt someone putting an arm around his neck chocking him, "UGH!"

Zen placed the men down slowly on the grounds and then looked into the village, "what's going on here?" Zen went through the village and took out each man who was human and near the exit of the village. He then climbed on each roof to find any snipers, but as he took out each mercenary on the rooftop, he saw the entire village's people standing in the center of the town, four out of the five men had riffles in their hands. Soon the sky became darken that thunder boomed within the clouds, then the rain started to come down.

"I don't think you have a choice you old dog."

"Then I rather die, than a slave to you and your bosses."

The human leader puffed his cigar on last time and threw it onto the ground, "that's a pity." He then moved his hand at the men who then pointed their guns at Carter, suddenly Zen fell from one of the houses roof tops and landed behind one of the men. Without knowing, the man was lifted upward and brought down hard to the ground.

"What the-," one of the other men said and pointing at Zen, the man then fired, but Zen drew out his sword and reflected the bullet at one of the other's men riffles. He last man fired his bullet, but Zen stepped aside and dodge it, letting it hit the side of a house.

Zen put his sword on his back and brought out his fist and gave them the gesture: "to come and get some." Well men, get the kid," the boss said to the others, they then grabbed the end of their rifles, using them as clubs.

Zen dodged each attack, one man tried to aim for Zen's leg, but Zen lifted it and stomped on the rifle. With the rifle stuck under Zen's foot, he then punched the man, but as the man fell over, he grabbed the rifle to block another oncoming attack. With that attack blocked he pushed that one man back, but the other man tried to attack Zen with his back turned, Zen then hit the man in the stomach with the rifle.

Zen then did a full turn and tripped the man, having him lay on his back, Zen then kicked the man on the side of his face, knocking him out. The man pushed back came at Zen once more, but Zen knocked his weapon up, hit him on his hip and one the back of his knee, having him kneel down, the gun's blunt side then came down on his head, knocking him out.

Zen then saw boss running away, with the rifle in his hand, Zen aimed at him and threw it at him, spinning like a boomerang. The rifle then hit his feet, making him fall backward on his back. "UGH!"

Zen walked over him and said, "good day buttercup," Zen leaned down picked him up and slammed him onto a wall, "what are you doing here."

"Who are you, why are saving these animals?"

"ANIMALS!," Zen said placing his hand on his sword's handle.

"AHHH, what do you want?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We've came to drag the Faunuses to our mining facility, to have them work for us."

"You meaning to tell me that the Faunuses are slaves to the humans!"

The man looked scared for a sec till he made a smug on his face, which got Zen's attention. ZenXel turned his head to see another human holding Kinessa and held a knife near her neck. "I think you should let him go boy."

"AMA!" Carter said but held back by the other villagers.

"Stay back old dog," he said showing the knife closer to her neck.

Acalia was frighten like never before, she stared at Zen with her shaking eyes, "come on on boy, do it, drop the sword," the man said pressing the knife into her. "You bett-UGH!" the boss man said, but got a huge shock before Zen let him go and letting him slide down the wall unconsciously.

"DO IT!" the man yelled. Zen slowly turned around and grabbed his sword from his back, "now throw it aside," Zen did on what he did for the safety of Acalia.

"Now let her go."

"Oh no, I've seen on what you've done to them," the man referring to his companions, "and ya know, I'm going to killer her for what you've cost us."

"PAPA!" Acalia yelled.

ZenXel body soon was covered with a black aura, it shocked everyone, quickly stomping on the pointed tip of the sword. The black sword spun in the air, everything slowed as Zen moved, he did a full three-sixty kick, sending the sword at the human's arm. With that much pain, he let go of Acalia to tend to the wound, but also leaving him open, Acalia quickly ran over to Carter.

Acalia then looks back at Zen who still had the black aura, suddenly Zen rush at the human and punched him in the stomach, he then kicked the human in the head to make him stand upward, but tumbling backward. Zen grabs the knife and marched forward after the tumbling man and grabbed his shirt's collar, lifted him up, and slammed him against a solid wall.

Zen then lifted the knife and was about to strike at the human, but until he heard Xel speak, "you mustn't do this, what will this prove, who will it prove to?" Zen then stopped his anger from rising any further and looked over slightly to the Faunus, his black aura soon began to vanish. Zen then brought up the knife and smacked the mercenary on the head with the grip, knocking him out. The villagers took this as their que to gather the thugs, Zen was about to walk away until he was stopped by someone's hand grabbing onto his. Zen looked down to see Acalia looking back at him. Carter and the rest of the villagers gathered all the humans, tied them up, placed them in a cart, and had them rode off in a random direction, away from the village or any village in that matter.

 **\- Five Days Later -**

Carter came home after a hard day of work, he then entered the kitchen to put his satchel down on the table, what he didn't notice was ZenXel in the shadows, leaning against the wall. Carter got a drink and turned around, "ZEN!" he got startled and dropped his drink on the process, "oh boy, what are you doing, hiding like that."

"...," Zen didn't say a word, but looked down, "it's time."

"Time?"

Zen stood up from the wall and walked over to a window, "to leave."

"Leave?" Carter grabbed a chair and faced Zen, "aren't you happy here, what about Acalia?"

"Look, I'm happy here," Zen turned at Carter with a serious look, "but we both knew a day like this was coming, even if it's to early." "The people, your people, they deserve the happiness that I've given Acalia, not that pain and suffer that could have came to this village."

Carter looked down and had to admit it, his kind was about to be forced into a random location, what are the other odds that other villages of Faunuses have been through the same. "If your certain about this, then make sure you take care of yourself, not for me, but for Acalia."

Zen smiled and said, "Thank you, Carter."

The next morning Zen was given a satchel of food and some other supplies, "you sure you can't stay," a women Faunuse said.

"If I'd stay in the last place I've been then I would have never had meet any of you," Zen said with a smile, the rest of the villagers smiled back, "and Acalia?"

Carter rubbed his head, "she was not found in her bed, I'm sure she'll turn up before your gone."

Zen waved goodbye at the villagers and headed up the hill, once he reached the top, Acalia came from behind the tree. She had her arms behind her back and waited, Zen walked to her and knelt down, "I guess you've heard, uh?" Acalia didn't say a word, all she did was looked down in sadness.

"..."

"I have to go Acalia," Zen placed his hands on her shoulders, "I uh, I uh-."

"..."

Zen gave a sigh, "I know this is hard, but please."

"Then promise me."

"What's that?"

"You'll come back."

Zen smiled, "hehe, I promise I'll come back to see you, anything for my daughter," he said holding his hands.

Acalia smiled and hugged Zen, "I've made these for you," she showed Zen a white Grimm mask with blue marking instead of red, "I thought, if your fighting for my people, then this will tell them your the good guy."

"Blue has always been my favorite color," Zen placed the mask on him, "fits nice," his voice changed in a deeper tone. Kinessa then placed her hand on the side of the mask, the mask split in the middle and shuffled outward till it showed Zen's face. "Cool."

She then grabbed Zen's hand and put a bracelet around his wrist, the bracelet had blue spheres, "this is for remembering me, so that you can never feel lonely."

Zen looked at it as it shined in the sun, "feels like father's day, thank you Acalia." They hugged one last time before departing separate ways.

Xel only spoke to himself, "where did she get the materials to make that mask?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Grimm waited in a room with a girl, he looked down onto the small girl with a pink umbrella who wore a white and pink outfit. Her hair was strange to Grimm, on her right side of her hair was pink and the other side was brown. Her eyes were the same thing, but just on the opposite side. She stared back at Grimm with no emotion on her face, but suddenly she grinned.**

 **"If you think you know on what I'm going to say, then your wrong," Grimm said with his dark tone voice.**

 **Her face expression changes too confusion.**

 **"I'm not thinking on "why is there a human child here," no." Grimm put one of his hand behind him and brought out a spoon. "I'm thinking about, "why do you looking like ice cream"?"**

 **Her expression then changed into a little of annoyed and anger.**

 **"What flavor are your, strawberry or chocolate, or a little of both, is there a cone that came with you," Grimm said looking around and still holding the spoon between them.**

 **She then looked pissed off on what Grimm said, but before she could do something, the door beside them opened. A human walked beside a Faunus, while carrying a cane and had a bowler hat on, shaking each other hands. "I do believe we have a deal, my friend." The human the looked at you with a smug, "so this the famous Grimm."**

 **"Ah yes," the Faunus said, "Grimm this is-."**

 **"I know who this is," Grimm said as he lifts his hand slightly, telling him to stop. "The most wanted man and well known, Raman Torchwick."**

 **"It's Roman," he said lighting a Cuban-cigar, "Roman Torchwick and your reputation really suits you Grimm, a bounty higher than my own" Roman then turned his head and looked at the girl, "and I see you've met my lovely assistant Noe."**

 **Grimm looked back at her and all she did was wink at Grimm, "oh yes, I could feel a connection already."**

 **"Grimm," the Faunus said to Grimm, "Roman, has something to show us, if you please," he said with his hand out, pointing in a direction.**

 **Grimm exited the room and followed them into an elevator, they then went up and waited.** **Grimm looked to his side to see Neo sitting on top of a box with a hand on her chin, still smiling at him.**

 **"What's with her," Grimm thought to himself. The elevator then came to a stop, they entered a huge room where three large cylinder tubes filled with green liquid.** **Grimm went close to the giant tube and placed his hand on it, "what in this," Grimm said looking at Roman and back at the tube. Suddenly a green eye appeared in front of Grimm and made him jump back.**

* * *

\- Chapter 4 -

The Lost and The Found

It's been at least two weeks since Zen left the village, he had his mask off as he traveled through the forest, "so... what's the plan?"

Zen pulled out an apple and took a bite, "well," he said with his mouth full, "what I have in mind is to free as many Faunuses as possible, then... I... don't know." Zen stopped and slugged his, "this is not going to be easy, is it."

"Was it ever?"

Zen smiled and stood up straight, "I guess that what makes it fun." Suddenly thunder boomed within the gray clouds, it didn't matter if rain was coming or not, Zen just continued on the pathway. He soon passed a tree that had something hanging off it, but whatever it was, it was already torn, "what is this, fabric?"

"A message?"

"Maybe territory." Zen soon walked through some bushes and found out on why the ripped fabric was bothering him so much. Zen was facing a giant fortress with the same kind of cloth's style, in the middle of the cloth, it held a symbol that made Zen grip his fist tightly. He walked his way towards the drawbridge, he expected someone to order him to halt, but nothing.

Zen was soon at the entrance of the fortress, "hello," Zen yelled at the fortress wall, "anyone here," but nothing. Zen wasn't going to wait for an answer, so he looked for another way to enter the fortress. Between ZenXel and the fortress's wall was a deep moat, but luckily wooden poles stuck out of the flooded moat, so Zen parkoured his way to the wall.

At the last wooden pole within the moat, he jumped at the wall, stabbed it with his sword and started to climb it. Once Zen was near the top of the wall, he peeked his head in case of anyone was still here. With the no one around, he climbed over the fortress wall, "where are they?" ZenXel looked around the fortress for any sign or trace of the last people who were here,

ZenXel looked around the fortress for any sign or trace of the last people who were here, in the end, Zen returned to the fortress wall with a look of anger. "They abandoned this place?"

"No, they abandon this world," Zen said gripping his fist tightly.

"..., do you blame them?"

"..., no, I just thought, ...perhaps," he said letting his fist loose.

"You can't just blame all of them, some wanted to fight for this world, but they were forced off this world, not only by the enemy but also by the ones in charge of them."

"That's why I'm here," Zen said with a chuckling as he pulled a lever that dropped the drawbridge. As Zen was about to head down the wall's stairs, he saw another fabric with the symbol in it, he quickly grabbed it and placed it in his coat.

Zen looked out from his position and saw some Grimm running through the woods in the rain. "I've always liked a good fight in the rain." He chased after them and soon saw a pack of Grimm and a larger Grimm trying to climb a tree. Before reaching them he leaped on a tree, bounce off it, and slashed the Grimm that was higher than the rest of the other on the tree, having his sword stuck in the tree. Noticing it he pulled his sword downward, sliding down the tree, but once he made to the bottom and so did the body of a dead Grimm, the Grimms then lunged at him.

\- A Few Seconds Ago -

"Oh no, oh no, gotta find a place to hide," a blonde fairy girl said going through the woods. Behind her was a pack of Grimm, trying to catch her, but they had to hop over the lumber and rock that she floated over. She looked at all the trees she passed by, looking for the tallest one. "That one will do," she said hurrying over to it, she the got close and floated upward.

She hides within the leaves and peeked through them to see the Grimm come in right behind her. They sniffed around and looked through the forest, she was shaking and tried to keep her heartbeat in check. One Grimm sniffed a rock and lifted his head in the air, sniffing for a trail. it then ran off into the opposite direction and the other followed.

She was revealed that all the Grimm left the area, she then let go a huge sigh and for the moment she waited, but she then looked down at fear. A bigger and scarier Grimm was right under the tree looking straight up, she was scared now, suddenly the large Grimm howled, calling the rest back to the area. The Grimm started to climb the tree.

She then grabbed acorn (I know right) and threw it at the Grimm, all it did was annoyed the large Grimm. She was terrified once the Grimm rises over her, she covered her face and waited, but the Grimm did nothing. She then looked through her hands and saw the Grimm falling down the tree. Looking downward she then saw a figure sliding down the tree with a sword in the tree. Once the figure reached the bottom of the tree and so did the dead Grimm, the others lunged for the kill.

\- Now -

ZenXel saw four Beowolves lunging at him all at once, he then pulled his sword out of the tree and sliced all four heads clean off. Once those four were out of the way he moved on to the rest, "Ursas on your left," Xel told to Zen. ZenXel saw the oncoming attack and move out of the way, once the attacked they left themselves wide open for Zen to give them a slice from his sword, making one of them kneel down and the other tumble backward. "Three Boarbatusks coming on your rear."

He then looked at him to see three Boarbatusks Grimm rolling aiming at him, Zen then ran to the kneeling Ursa. The Boarbatusks were closing on to his tail, but he climbed on the Ursa and bounce off it, having the three Boarbatusks ramming the Ursa, sending it backward. The Ursa that got knocked back from Zen's sword, got up and was about to head back, but once up he saw the flying Ursa coming at him, making it go away even further away from the battlefield.

Once the Boarbatusks hit the Ursa, they didn't stop rolling, they made a U-turn too face ZenXel. Zen watched them as they changed their direction, he then lifted his blade and waited for all three of them to come close. "Wait for it, wait for it," he said to himself, "Now!" dodging and striking all three in a moment as they pass him. Each Boarbatusk kept on rolling for two more seconds till all three stopped and slide on the ground, they soon began to fade away.

Zen stood up straight from his stance and looked back at them, "nice," he said smiling. He then hears a huge thump behind him, "idiot, focuses on the battle at hand." Zen was going to the strike at the Grimm, but he then felt the claws of a huge Beowulf piercing his stomach, lifting him up. It then pulled him down, making Zen stand on his feet, "wait what," it then pierced it's clawed once more into him.

Before he could do anything, he then felt more claws entering his body, he turned his head to see a few younger looking Beowolves had joined the leader of the group of its kill. Zen could feel the pain, "nice," he said putting his hand on the Beowulf claw and letting go of his sword, he then hanged his head.

The fairy then put her hands in her mouth and looked away from what she saw.

The larger Grimm bared it's teeth at Zen, getting ready to chomp at him, but then Zen's body then started to reveal a black aura. The Beowolves then all looked confused, "bad dog," Zen said grabbing his sword, slashing the large Beoworld making it back off and removing it's backwards other Beowolves then removed their claws and backed off from Zen. His open wounds then started to heal, but not only his skin, but his coat as well.

Zen then crouched down and said, "how about I show you this new trick you haven't learn yet, play dead!" And within an instant ZenXel obliterated the younger Grimm's, leaving the larger one alone. Zen the stood in the same spot staring down at the mutt, it then roared at Zen and charged at him. Zen only had to block one attack before gave it three hits from his sword and unleashing his dark powers on it.

He slashed his sword from the front, teleported all around it while attacking it, appeared in front of it once more, threw his sword upward, upper cutting it on the way up and began letting loose some fast punches and kicks on it. He then gave it a backflip kick to the jaw, making the Beowulf daze. Zen then stretched out his hand to catch his sword, he then began to swing his sword around him, creating a vortex, pulling the Beowulf close.

Once the Grimm was close, he then stopped his vortex with a slash, letting lose a small area of sword strikes around him. The Beowulf flew from the strike, but as it flew away, it was slice into pieces. The body of the Grimm landed away from Zen and soon began to fade, "good boy," he said putting his sword on his back. He then turns to see the two Ursas getting up, watching Zen from a distance, they soon ran away after what they've just witnessed.

"I better not find yall stealing picnic baskets!"

"Wow, mister, that was really cool," a feminine voice said.

Zen had his hand ready to draw his sword, but looked around for the source of the voice.

"Relax silly, it's only me," a tiny fairy said floating down in front of Zen's face. "For a second, I thought you died."

"It's going to take more than some sharps claws to end me," ZenXel said pounding his chest.

She then floated around him looking at his figure body, "you don't look like the type I'm looking for, but you'll do."

"Excuse me."

She then stops floating around Zen, placed her hands on her hip, and nodes, "yep it's official, your going to work for me now, as my top official henchman." She closed her eyes and smiled, hoping for Zen to respond, but once she opens them she saw Zen walking away. "Hey wait doesn't leave me alone here, I was just kidding," she moved fast to get in front of Zen to stop him.

"Is there something I can help you with now?"

"Well the thing is," she said twirling her fingers, "is it alright if I come with you, right now it's kinda scary to go around, even if you're a snack for the Grimm.

"So instead of being henchmen, you want me to be a bodyguard then?"

"In exchange, I can be your personal guide to Remnant."

"A guide sound like a good deal," Xel asked out of nowhere.

"Who said that," she said looking around the area.

"So she can hear you to uh," Zen said with his arms cross.

"Unfortunately l can talk to anyone I want, but right now your welcome to join us," Xel said to the fairy.

"Oh really, how joyful, my name is Julia."

"The voice in my head is Xel and my name is ZenXel, but since you're coming along, you can just call me Zen."

"The pleasure's mine Julia," Xel said.

"This is so cool, now, let move on out my guardian," she said pointing in a direction.

Zen Sighed and followed her in the direction she went. during the time Julia told more of the Grimm and the types of the, but unluckily she didn't know where they came from either.

\- A few minutes later -

Hours of traveling with Julia, ZenXel then finds himself in a shallow swamp area, the water was just below his knees. With each step, Zen had to pull his foot out of the mud, making it a little hard to travel. "Yep, this is the life of an adventurer, nothing beats could possibly beat this." Julia didn't have to deal with the mud, by being a fairy and all.

She then looked ahead and saw a stone platform, it was high enough for the water to float over the stone, but not completely cover it. Zen then hopped on top and shock his legs to remove the mud, but as Zen shakes, he stopped for a moment. He quickly turns around and throws his sword at the edge of the stone platform to stop something from retreating into the water.

It was a white looking baby seal with a dog like features, scared to death by the sword near its face, blocking its path back to the shallow water. It didn't move for a second till Zen picked it up, "so you're the one following us, ever seance we arrived into the swamp, uh?"

"Pyu!" It said with a crying kind of tone.

"Do you know what this is Julia?"

"No this is my first time ever coming to a swampy area or even see an adorable creature such as this."

Zen then placed the creature back down, "don't be afraid, were not going to hurt you."

"Pyu?" Zen the got one of the green apples and gave a piece to the seal-looking creature. It sniffed the apple, took a bite out of it and began munching on it like no tomorrow.

"It's juicy uh, I like green apples too."

It then finished the apple in a matter of seconds, "pyu, pyu," it said standing on two of its paws. Zen looked at it for the time, if it followed him through the swamp that means It can swim, instead of flippers it had paws, and it had soft fur instead of a rough skin seal's would normally have. Zen and Julia were moving out till the seal pulled on Zen's coat, "what is it?"

"I guess it wants to come along, well the more the merrier, one could say," Julia said with a smile.

Zen then picks it up once more, "I don't know, I mean the Grimm and the whole fighting with humans and the Faunuses thing," Zen then looks at Julia and then back at the seal. Zen gave a big sigh, "very well then, but stay out of danger when a fight come our way, alright."

"Yeah, a new member!"

"If it comes then we have to name it then, how about Zwei," Zen said thinking out loud, "Nah to dog-ish."

"Pyu, pyu!"

"Then well name you 'Pyu' then, welcome to the team, Pyu."

Pyu was happy that it leaped out of Zen's hand and onto his head, making him fall on his but. Pyu didn't felt heavy, but when Zen lead far on one side, Pyu just stays put, as if he was glued onto Zen's head. Zen laughed, but the laugh then stopped once he heard a cracking sound. He then looks down to see the platform was beginning to crack, he then looks up and said, "you got to be -," the platform then broke and created a hole downward, "for the world sake!"

"PYU!"


	6. Chapter 5

**"Who are you," the kid said on the other side of the fire.**

 **"Me," Grimm said, "no one special, just thought I get you kids out of there." Grimm looked over to the other kid who was asleep, "brother of yours?"**

 **The kid looked back at the unconscious kid behind him, "my best friend, he's like a brother."**

 **"And your real brother, your family."**

 **The kid faced at Grimm and looked down, "Dead, probably..., I don't..., I just don't know," he then burrowed his face into his lap.**

 **Grimm grabbed a stick besides him and poked at the fire, "Grimm?"**

 **"No, it wasn't, it was humans."**

 **Grimm stopped poking at the fire and looked up at the kid, "do you hate humans?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Here, catch," Grimm tossed a meat on a stick at the boy, "eat up kid, you must be hungry." The kid didn't hold back, he devoured the meat in a matter of seconds, "what's your name kid?"**

 **"...," the kid's mouth was full as he locked up at Grimm, "mmm-mmm."**

 **"Hehe, what?"**

 **"Adam."**

* * *

\- Chapter 5 -

I'm Not The First One

ZenXel stood on top of a land sand with his hood off and he had his eyes closed, water barely reached the end of his feet. Zen opened his eyes to see great the great big ocean ahead of him, "the beach, I should bring Accalia here one day." Zen could feel the cool wind on his face, "this is... this is nice."

Zen then opened his eyes once more, but suddenly the ocean, the sand and they sky changed, Zen stood on solid rock ground. Dark purple crystals pierced out of the ground, they sky had a dark and light maroon color.

Zen didn't look around, but only forward, he stared down at two mysterious figures. One was female with pure white skin and all she did grin, the other figure wore a coat and a mask that covered the face.

ZenXel then realized the mask he had on was the same style made by Accalia, but all the marking were red.

Zen was about to go for his sword, but it wasn't on his back, he then looked up and saw the masked figure pulled out a red blade and pointed at Zen. Soon fire appeared around Zen and screams of people started to grow louder and louder.

"Zen!"

"Zen!"

* * *

Zen opened his eyes quickly and was staring upward at the hole he fell through, rain fell through the hole as he laid there. "Are you alright Zen," Julia looked over Zen as Pyu hopped on his chest.

"Fine, just fine," Zen grabbed onto Pyu and place him on his head as he got up, "where are we?"

"Underground."

Zen got up and looked upward, "now how to get out of here," he then notices a shape on the wall leading up to the hole, they were in rectangles stones leading downward, "stairs?"

"Hey Zen where are you going, ain't the exit this way," Julia pointed upward, but ZenXel ignored her and went downward. "Hello!" Suddenly a howl came and startled her, "n-never mind, we should go that way."

Zen pulled out a torch stick from his satchel, "pyu, pyu." Pyu said in a quivering voice.

"Don't worry pal, I'm still here," Zen continued downward till, well anything really. "It just keeps going."

"Be on your guard Zen, they say caves are the lairs of Grimm."

"Yeah, hope they don't mind a stranger just passing through their home then." Zen and the group walked downward till they say light and air felt hotter. They soon say a river of lava passing by, including the area was loaded with red crystals, some hang from the ceiling. Zen extinguished the torch and placed it inside his coat. "Now this is a hot sight," Zen followed a path that leads to a rock made bridge, "now to cross."

ZenXel put pressure on the rocked bridge to see if it can hold him, nothing, so Zen continued to move forward. As he made halfway across the bridge Zen stopped on a round flat rock, the bridge started to crumble noises, suddenly, *BOOM* the bridge fell into the river. ZenXel didn't move as he fell, all the rocks splashed as they entered the lava, but one stayed afloat as Zen landed on it.

He then started to float away along the river, Julia caught up to Zen and said, "Zen, are you OK, why didn't you jump for it?"

"I'm fine, the bridge was man made?"

"Uh?"

"Someone built this pathway."

"I see," Xel realizing on what Zen meant.

"Pyu?"

"Either someone made a quicker route to a different location," Xel said as Zen sat down on the rock as he floated down the lava, "or someone built this pathway for a reason."

Few minutes passed as they floated down the river of lava, Pyu laid on Zen's lap and slept, Julia sat on ZenXel's shoulder, and Zen had his sword out, wiping it with a cloth. Zen looked at his own reflection, "can one man really change the world," Zen told to himself only, suddenly the reflection showed something else behind him.

Zen turned behind him to see, it was a Creep sniffing the ground, soon a hoard of Grimm appeared up along the river. Zen didn't make a noise as they try to pass, but something made Zen look at his shoulder.

Julia was shaking and her eyes were wide in fright, "there no reason to be afraid anymore Julia," she turned and looked at Zen, "were here now, aren't we," Xel said. Zen just smiled at her as she heard Pyu say, "pyu, pyu!"

She had relieved but both Zen and Xel could still see a little bit of fear still in her, Zen looked back at the Grimm, which made Zen raise his brows. All the Grim that were sniffing around the area, just stared and watched Zen flow down the river.

All ZenXel did was stare back at them.

No Grimm was insight as they flowed along the river of lava for a minute, soon Julia saw something ahead of them, the lava had a stopping point like it curved downward.

A lavafall, Zen then notice it, got up, and placed Pyu on his head, but before Zen could jump to the side of the river the side of the river grew higher to a cliff.

Zen grabbed a rope from his satchel and tied it onto his sword, he then spinning the sword and threw it at the edge of a cliff's wall. Just as the rock was about to go over the edge, Zen pulled in close to climb the cliff.

As he climbed the cliff Zen, the satchel slide of his shoulder and fell into the lava, "aw come on!" Zen stood above the cliff and found a cave that lead even further down.

"Down?"

"Down."

As the group moved away from the lava, the light from it dimmed, everything was dark for a moment, "um, Zen, lights please."

"Oh sorry."

ZenXel brought the torch stick from his coat, "what the-!" Zen fell backward and landed on his but, "oh wow man, just wow." Zen was facing a wall with a carving of a Beowulf, bearing it's teeth at Zen. He got up and looked at the carving, Zen rubbed his hand on the Beowulf carving and notice a thin carving line flowing away from the Beowulf. He stepped back to see more of the wall, the wall had different types of Grimm, all had a line on them flowing in one direction.

"What is this," Julia asked nervously as she tries to stay close to ZenXel.

Zen moved forward with the wall as he follows the carved lines and found them connected to a man's sword. "What in the worlds," suddenly flashes of Zen's dream came to his head, "AH!"

"Zen!" "Pyu!"

Zen fell on one knee and he dropped the fire, he then looked up at the carvings and saw the man slaughtering others, few figures were running away, and the Grimm. "I'm fine, just-," Zen continued on with the wall till he saw another man across, standing against the Grimm, "-fine."

"~CHILD~."

"What, who's there?" Zen said turning to the noise, he then notices Pyu and Julia were gone, "guys, Xel, where did they go?" Xel didn't respond, "Xel, Xel!"

"..."

"Hello?" Zen moved onward, he then came to an open space area, but even with his fire, everything was still pitch black.

"~Greetings~."

Zen stopped in place, "who's there." Suddenly a sword wrapped in cloth appeared ahead of him, "what in the worlds?"

"~There's something we need to talk about.~"

"Who are you?"

* * *

Zen," Xel was trying to bring back Zen to reality, "ZEN!" He was already near the sword pedestal and already lifting the sword.

He blinked his eyes, "what-UGH!" ZenXel was sent flying backwards, he then landed and started to roll back, he then hit the steps that lead to the entrance with his back, "AH!"

"Zen," Julia came beside him and landed on his shoulder. "Pyu!" Pyu came hoping at Zen from the sword's pedestal.

He looks up at Pyu, but he then looks past him to see a giant crystal golem. The golem walked towards ZenXel, but stopped in the middle of the arena, right near the sword. It stared at Zen for a moment, it then started to lean down to pick it up from the ground. Zen got up, despite the pain from his back, and ran at the golem.

"Zen, what are you doing."

ZenXel slides under the golem and grabbed the sword, "this sword can't stay here." The golem stood up straight and turned at Zen, "sorry rocky, but this can no longer stay here." ZenXel grabbed his black sword with his right hand and held onto the wrapped sword with his left hand. Zen came at the golem, it threw its fist first, but ZenXel ducked under it and struck at the golem's side.

"What," Zen's sword just hit the golem like a stick hitting a tree, the golem then brought back its fist, back handing Zen. He was sent flying once more, but got on all fours as he landed. "That was something," he then threw his sword at a wall, it bounced off it and hit the golem on the head. The golem head tilts from the impact, but it then straighten its self out, Zen then caught his sword as it came back, "you got to be kidding me."

Pyu and Julia moved on the edge of the arena, trying to get to the sword's pedestal.

ZenXel then looks up to see a hanging stalactite above the golem, Zen threw his sword at it and watched it fall above the golem. The golem looked up and caught the stalactite, "wow, for a thing with no hands, you sure have a grip on things." The golem looks up at Zen and threw the stalactite at him, he then got down and ducked under it.

The stalactite blocked the only exit of this place, the golem then charged at Zen, "UGH!" The golem hit Zen that made him stumble backwards, it then used it inner elbow to pull Zen and drag him around, it then let him go and kicked him. "BWAH," Zen was sent backwards on his back till he reached the edge of the arena, his head hangs off the edge, "you ready to let go of the sword."

Zen looked up and saw the golem above him, "maybe."

"Pyu, we have to do something," Julia said looking down, "Pyu?" She then heard rocks moving behind him, "Pyu!" Pyu was climbing upwards to the flat surface, she then followed him till they both reached the top.

Pyu then walked up to a rock and sniffed it, "Pyu, Pyu!"

"What?"

"Pyu!" He then starting to push his head on the rock.

"Oh!" She then joins Pyu on pushing the rock, the rock then fell off the edge and started creating a chain of rocks from small to big, the last rock was a huge bolder, it landed on the sword's pedestal.

As that was happening the golem had its fists above it's head, but the sound of stone breaking got both of their attentions. Soon the entire platform started to tilt over , due to the weight of the golem. The golem tried to get to the middle but the platform was to step that it started to slide of the edge, into the abyss. As the platform tilted, Zen was able to get up and stab the ground with his sword, he then watches the golem fall down into the abyss, "well, someone should have stayed away from that rock candy."

With the golem gone the platform started to return back to normal, with that Zen move to the middle, just to be safe. Zen looked over to see the guys climbing down the rocks, "thanks, guys, I don't know what I would have done without yall."

"Thank Pyu, he's was the one with the plan."

"Pyu!"

"Thank you, Pyu." Zen looked around the area for a way out, "I think we've been grounded long enough, so Pyu, know what to do next." Pyu sniffed the air and walked over to a stone on the floor and sat on it, he then sank down. Soon rumbling happened as a new path way open up, "cute, smart, your just the whole package, aren't you."

"Pyu!" As they pass through the exit, the door closed behind them, "you think anyone will find that place?" Julia asked.

"If they do... they won't find anything," ZenXel said as he held the sword with his left hand, he then places Pyu on his head as they left. They headed up, soon they saw a light, they soon stood on the edge of a cave as water flowed downward.

"Now where," Julia asked Zen as he used the rope, he still had with him, to tie the sword to his waist.

"Anywhere really, I'm not done yet."

"Aren't we always," Xel said.

"Hehe, nope, and I hope never."

* * *

\- Few Hours Later and Many Miles Away -

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"The next time you come back empty handed, you'll be joining you friends in their long sleep."

"UGH, UGH, MY FACE, AAAAHHHH!"

"Get him out of here."

"AAAAAHHHH, UGH, AAAAHHHH," the noise soon dies down.

"A boy wearing the same coat like us, you ever heard of anything of it?" The man wearing a black and red coat ask to some figures in the dark.

"..."

"Well, whatever, I'm certain you two can take care of him if he interferes with us."

"...," soon two figures reveal themselves one had an ice blue staff and the other looked shorter, had a green whip that the figure around it's hand.


	7. Chapter 6

**Grimm's sword pierced through a train cart door way, opening it up to reveal supplies, "take it." White Fang members entered the cart and grabbed the supplies, the went out and placed them on a platform that was hooked to a Bullhead above them. Grimm continued on opening carts, soon the platform was nearly filled.**

 **"That should be everything," one of the White Fang member's said to the others, "start climbing and lets get out of here!" The White Fang members, climbed onto a rope, that lead towards the Bullhead, "Grimm, come with us, you can join us!"**

 **"In due time friends," Grimm said looking in a different location, "now go!" The Faunus shook his head in agreement and whistled upward at the Bullhead. Soon the Bullhead moved away from the train, "in due time," Grimm said to himself.**

 **Suddenly Grimm quickly pulled his blade out from his side and blocked an incoming attack from behind, he then pushed the foe back, but the hunter landed and slide on his feet, he held his sword backwards with one hand.**

 **Grimm spin his sword in his hand and got in a stance, "okay Mac, lets dance!"**

 **Everything was still, till both moved their foot forward at each other and made sparks fly with every strike.**

* * *

\- Chapter 6 -

The Fall

The moon was being covered by dark clouds slowly, ZenXel looked down at a small home in a tree, on a hill. Soon thunder boomed within the clouds, Zen looked up at them, then back onto the field, "what are we doing Zen," Jullia asked as she look a little concern at what he's thinking. Zen looked close near the house, Faunuses being escorted into a house cellar.

"What I came here for," Zen got up, untied the sword on his side, and unwrapped it from it's bandages. He looked at the blade, it was pure red, red as the eyes of an Grimm, but what came to ZenXel's mind was, **BLOOD**.

Zen was able to pull himself away from the sword and stabbed it into the tree's bark, "this is the plan, you two," he said pointing at Jullia and Pyu, "are staying here, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Hurt," Julia said in an angered tone as she stopped Zen in his tracks, "we helped you take out a crystallize golem, remember!"

"Oh I remember," Zen said as he switch his mask on, "I remember Pyu coming up with the idea of setting the trap off."

"And if I remember, you were being tossed around like a stick in an ocean waves." "PYU!"

Zen looked away from them for sec at the building, devising a plan, "look, this is more different from that golem." "I just don't want my friends to get hurt, that's all."

Pyu had a sad/concern sound in his voice, "pyu."

"Someone has to help the Faunuses, no one else will."

Zen jumped down from the tree, "lets hope that he knows what he's doing this time, Julia said as she looked at Pyu.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Few Minutes Later

"Get in there," Zen was brought into the house's cellar, being tossed into a jail cell, "this will teach you for being an animal lover." The men slammed the cell door and walked out from the cellar, "can you believe this kid, it's like he knew what he was doing." Zen slowly got up he looked around, he was alone in a cell, he then looked over to the other cell.

Faunuses, they watch Zen get up, they soon tried to back themselves up to the brick wall as Zen looked at them with the mask on . He looked away from them to see his sword, hanging with farmer tools. He only faced forward and said, "so this is what it feels like to be apart of you." The Faunuses all looked at ZenXel, "to be locked up, to be mistreated, to be shunned by who you are, uh?"

"W-w-who are you," a male faunuses said out of the bunch.

"Someone who knows on what he's doing," Zen pulled out a red dust crystal from the inside of his coat, "helping." He used the crystal to heat up the bars, once the bars were heated up, he started to pull them apart with a piece of iron that he saw and asked for in one of the other cells the faunuses were in. Once the bars were apart, he then walked through them and reached for his sword. Zen then turned back and slashed at the ceil doors once, he then placed the sword on his back and moved the doors apart.

Zen open the door leading outside slowly to see if any guards were blocking the entrance, he then closed the door and turned to the Faunuses, "while harvesting for Dust, did yall came upon any red dust?"

"We did, but they were placed in small barrels, in a cart, within the barn."

"Good, that'll get their attention." Zen pointed towards the woods, "go and run, far away from this place, find safety."

"Is there anything we can do to repay for such kindness."

Zen looked away from them for a moment, he then looked back, "I'm sure I'll know when I hear some stories about me."

The Faunuses smiled, "what's your name, young boy."

Zen thought for a moment as he looked away, trying not to give his real name, "call me, Beacon, a friend to Faunuses." They all nod and ran into the forest, away from the area, Zen then made his way towards the watch tower.

"I hope you know what your doing," Xel said to Zen.

"Why do you people keep saying that." Zen made it to the tower, he then started to climb it, once he made it to the top he took out the sniper.

"Are you going to carry him down?"

"No," Zen threw the human down the tower.

"Zen!"

"What," he said looking down, "he landed in a hay bale wagon."

Zen got down from the tower and crossed the campsite of the slave owners, he then enters the tall grass to reach the barn. Once he enters the barn he found the wagon full of red dust barrels and spread the few within the barn, on anything burnable, he soon got startled by a horse sneezing, "you scared me there pal, whew, how about we say we get out of here." He then lead the horse to the barn's door, "okay, now to- UGH!" Zen was then sent flying off the horse, as he tried to get on, by a powerful slash, "what in the worlds-."

"You," Zen said as he looked up, It was a figure dressed in the same coat as Zen, the figure had a black tornado around the waist that made him float above the ground, and one of his hands was a black whip with green markings.

It then floated out of the barn, Zen hopped onto the horse and chased after the figure. The figure followed the dirt road, that lead around the entire field, Zen's horse was able to keep up with the figure.

Both ZenXel and figure didn't say a word, but both drew their weapons. The figure whipped ahead of them, throwing a cart a Zen, but Zen used his sword the cut the cat into two. The figure then did the same thing, grabbing and throwing objects at ZenXel, but he was able to dispatch of them quickly. Once the last item was slashed, ZenXel lost the figure till he felt a rope around his neck, pulling him backwards.

The figure was trying to pull Zen off the horse, but ZenXel wrapped his arm around the whip and pulled the figure with a strong force. ZenXel forced the figure to hit the floor multiple times, the tornado that the figure used vanished and a second whip was revealed from that tornado. ZenXel then lets go, sending the figure rolling forward onto the dirt road. The figure then got up and used his second whip to created it's tornado once more.

They soon entered the barn once again, but as Zen was about to leap forward from the horse, he got knocked off by someone else. The figure soon left the barn and the barn doors then closed behind and infront of him. Zen was on his stomach, trying to stand up, till he felt someone picking him up by the coat and threw him across the barn.

As Zen finally got up, someone fast walked at him, "I been waiting for this," the man then swung his fist at Zen. The man had a mask on covering his face, and had gauntlets on his hands with a familiar symbol on them. He tried to hit Zen, but ended up being countered, ZenXel then brought a full elbow to his face, "UGH, why you," he said tumbling backwards. He then raised his arm at Zen, suddenly a small barrel appeared above the gauntlet, "can you handle this!"

Soon fire poured out from the barrel, ZenXel moved to the side as the fire past him. Suddenly everything slowed down as the fire passed, ZenXel looked back to see where the fire was heading. The fire reached the barn doors and spread along it's surface, the fire soon reached the floor of the barn, where the trail of red Dust laid near the exit.

 **KA-BOOM!**

The dark sky soon started to rain as the barn started to burn. "The barn's burning!"

* * *

The masked man slowly got up and looked around, the entire barn was burning due to the explosion. Suddenly, as he looked around for Zen, ZenXel came out of the fire with a burnt up club size timber and stiked at the masked mans face, twice. The mask then came off his face, as he flew backwards, he slowly got up and got onto his knee.

"What in the world."

The man on his knee was the same person who held a knife to Accalia, half of his face was burnt, "remember me sunshine."

"Not really."

He then got up and brought out two blades from his gauntlets, "try some of this!" He tried to strike at Zen many times, but each one was parried or dodged. Zen blocked an incoming strike with his arm by arm locking his, he then elbowed him on the face and with the locked arm, he slide the are to gauntlet and pulled it off him. Zen threw it on the floor and started swinging at him, Zen landed a few hits, but the man tried tried to block his face, Zen struck him on his sides, showing his face once more, but to be punched once more.

The man tried to stab Zen with the other blade, but ZenXel moved to one side and used both hands to force the gauntlet from his arm. He then tossed that one into the fire and smiled at him, "let's see how you fight without these."

"How about with this," he then brought out a black stick that had electricity on the end. The man then tried to stab Zen but ended up losing it to Zen. Zen held in his hand and stared at it, he then looked at the man and broke it into two pieces.

"Come on," the man yelled as they continued their brawl with each other, but Zen ended up being the dominate one. "You really don't' remember me, do you."

"No, did I punch you before?."

"Funny, you think that just saving a few slaves, that makes you a hero!"

"..."

"You don't see on what your doing, your doing uh?"

"..."

"This business won't stop, it won't!"

 **KA-BOOM!**

Was sent flying by another small explosion, "there must have been another pile of dust within the barn!"

Zen was then grabbed and tossed across the floor, but as Zen tried to get up, he was then kicked into the stomach.

Zen rolled from the kick, he then felt a pice of wood landing on him, holding him in place "once I'm finished with you," he said picking up a sharped poll, "I'll find the home of yours and burn it to the ground." Zen slowly was getting up, but the man was soon behind him, lifting the sharp pole, ready to pierce Zen from behind. Suddenly, "AH!," the man tumbled in pain, he then tossed whatever that was on his neck onto the burning wall.

Zen looked up at the white ball that was thrown, "PYU!"

Pyu laid on his side, he was in pain, "~pyu~."

"Why you little," The man touched his ear, that was bleeding, "I'm going to make a hat out of your hide!" But as he was about to stab pyu, ZenXel got out from the pin as he talked and quickly ran in front of the man, uppercutting him the jaw, "what the-UGH."

Suddenly Zen punched him in the face, "do not ever," Zen body was covered by a dark aura as he came at him, "hurt my," he said blocking and countering the mans punches, "FRIENDS!" ZenXel then dropped kicked the man hard enough that it made him fly backwards into a pillar and through the barns wall. The burning pillar soon started to come down, Zen ran over to Pyu and snatch him from the ground, he aimed for a window. As he went through the whole roof of the barn collapsed behind them.

Zen then ran over and grabbed Pyu and dove through a window as the entire barn fell.

* * *

Few Minutes Later

Zen stood on the branch where he looked upon the land, holding Pyu in his left arm, "is Pyu going to be okay, "Julia asked Zen as they looked upon the burning barn, "what happened."

"Just an argument with some old friends," Zen then looked at right hand, soon the black aura appeared once more. He tightened his hand and turned around, Zen grabbed the red sword, stuck in the tree and jumping down from it.

ZenXel walked away limping, but suddenly as Zen limped away, he felt as if his health was back to normal.


	8. Chapter 7

**"Come on men, keep quiet," soldiers moved around the trees as they close in onto Grimm, who sat near a fire, poking at it with his red sword. "Shh, don't give away our positions," one of the soldiers said as they just kept moving on them, soon none of them spoke as they are close to Grimm's open area.**

 **"Now!" one of the soldiers whispered to the rest, they all then came out of the bushes, pointing their rifles at Grimm shouting at Grimm for his hand to reach above his head. Everything was silent for a moment, till one of the soldiers that had better armor walked towards Grimm with a pistol in his hand.**

 **He then picked up the pistol at Grimm's head from behind, "give up, their's no escape." Soon military bullheads started appearing from above the dark sky, shining there lights at Grimm. Grimm just sat there, poking at the fire, he then stopped poking and laid the sword's blade on top of a log that was still hard, within the fire.**

 **"This is your last warning Grimm, one," all the soldiers suddenly turned on their laser sights on Grimm, "two," few of the bullheads brought out turrets from below them, "Thre~."**

 **They soon heard a screech within the air, "what was that," one of the soldiers said, they then began to looked around, but had their guns still at Grimm. Suddenly, "AH!" the solder with better armor was taken away into the air, "where did the sergeant go," they said pointing their guns away from Zen. "AAAHHHH, BU-WAH," they all turned to see the sergeant landed onto a tree, soon they looked up at the shadow creature, that landed on a bullhead.**

 **"It's attacking me," the pilot said into the soldier's earpieces, "I'm going down!" Soon one of the bullheads crashed into the trees, just before the bullhead crashed, the creature landed on the ground the bullhead with spot light shined at the creature.**

 **"It's a Griffon!" The Griffon screeched at them and charged at them. The soldiers were about to shoot till, the ones behind were got clubbed from their sides, "Ursas!"**

 **One of the bullhead started to spin it's turret, till it was grabbed by it's side by a King Taijitu. The fangs pierced through the metal, trying to pull it down, the bullhead tried to get away but, it was then brought down to the ground.**

 **The Pilot tried to run till an Ursa, knocked him out it swipe of its paw, soon the rest of the bullhead retreated away from the massacre.**

 **Soon everything was quiet once more, one soldier crawled away from the Grimm, but the Grimm notice him and walked after him. He then turn onto his back, "no, no, please," they were two feet from him till they suddenly stopped in place.**

 **He then looked over to Grimm, who didn't move from his spot, stopped moving his sword against the log. "Why am I still alive, why don't you kill me as well!"**

 **"~I'm no killer.~"**

 **The soldier looked confused, "who are you."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **Grimm then hit his sword lightly on the wood, suddenly the Grimm walked towards the unconscious soilers and picked them up, they then placed them into the Bullhead that the King Taijitu brought down.**

 **"Take the Bullhead, it'll work," the soldier slowly got up and stared at Grimm, "oh, and tell the General Ironwood, if he wants me that badly, tell him to come for me himself, don't send people who have nothing to do with us."**

 **Grimm then turned his head to the soldier, the soldier could see his mask, but the thing that made him move towards** **the Bullhead was the red-marking mask that had a crack, leading to the chin, all the way, passing the right eye.**

 **"I have a few words for his friends anyway," he placed his sword on his side and with that the Grimms vanished into the dark forest.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Rise

"Thank you," Zen said as he was given his drink. ZenXel sat near the bar within a saloon.

"Never seen your face around these parts kid, where you from," the bartender asked.

"I've been, oh, far away places, and trust me, far away places."

"Hehe, if you say so," the bartender then looks above, "anything for your little friends there?" ZenXel looked above to see Pyu, sleeping soundly on top of his head.

"Eeeeh, milk." Zen soon went up stairs, where he rented a room for the night. Zen entered the room and saw Jullia floating above a book, he headed for the bed to lye down. Zen removed Pyu from his head, "for a puff ball, you sure are a harvey sleeper." Zen placed Pyu on a pillow and walked over to Jullia, "anything yet?"

"No, there's seems to be nothing about that weapon," Zen and Julia looked at the sword.

"We should rest then, no use of wasting our energy on looking into this," Zen looked at it once more.

"Alright, good night Zen," Julia floated over to Pyu and laid on top of white fur, within seconds she fell asleep. ZenXel was about to do the same thing, but an urge made Zen look at the blade again. ZenXel ignored it and slept on the pillow beside Julia and Pyu, "what are you hiding," Zen turned his head towards the sword, "what is it?"

Before ZenXel knew it he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Zen walked alone through the woods, "the woods?"

"Zen!" Zen swore he heard his name just now, he looked around for the voice. "Zen," just for a moment the voice sounded very familiar, "Zen!" He turned and walked towards the voice, "Zen," he then began to run towards the source, "Zen!" He soon came upon and hill with a tree standing on top of it, "Zen," Zen looked closely at the top of the hill and it looked like someone was waiting for him.

"A-Acalia," Zen started to walk up the hill, but then he ran, "Acalia!" Acalia smiled at Zen as he ran up the hill, she then ran down the hill to hug him. They were close to each other until Zen blinked, suddenly a red blade came at Zen's face.

"What in the world!" ZenXel stops and walked fast downhill, trying to avoid the blade without getting cut. ZenXel then fell backward and rolled to get back on his feet, but the figure jumped into the air and struck downward. Zen jumped to the side as the blade reached the ground, "you again, just... who are you."

The figure turned his face at Zen but didn't say a word, "why do you have the same mask Kinessa made for me," Zen tried to grab his sword once again, but it wasn't there. Zen then notice the location suddenly changed, he instantly realized on where they are now, "this place, it's Acalia's village," Zen's eyes widen in horror, everything was burning around him. With Zen looking away the figure came at Zen with the sword, but without thinking, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "UGH!"

* * *

"BWAH," Zen got up from the bed and scared Jullia and Pyu, "Ah!" "PYU!" Zen felt around his body for and cut or even at least an open wound, but nothing was found, he took a breath of relieved, "what was that for!" ZenXel's ear was booming from Jullia tiny mouth, "acting like your being attacked, in this early of the morning."

"PYU, PYU, PYU!"

"OK, OK, I get it, It's just that I had a nightmare," Zen said as he picked at his ear.

"Well don't ever do that again."

"Pyu, Pyu."

Zen got up and walked towards the window, he moved the curtains to let some sunlight in, "well, we better head out, we have a big day ahead of us."

"Pyu!"

Zen and the gang left the saloon and walked down the town's street, heading for the exit, Zen place Pyu on his head once more and Jullia sat on Zen's shoulder. ZenXel was trying to tie a knot around his waist to hold the red sword, "and, there we are," but as Zen faced forward and left the sword alone, the sword then landed on the ground. He kneeled down and lifted the sword, "what the world?"

"What's wrong Zen," Julia asked.

"This rope was supposed to hold the sword," Zen said as he untied the rope around his waist, "but it looks like the blade just cut right through it." The rope had a completely clean cut, "either this is really cool or really dangerous."

Zen held the sword backhanded and continued walking through the town, "so where do we head?"

"I'm thinking West, I hear that's where-GUAH!" Zen was suddenly sent fly by an explosion of bricks, which made him fly into a wall of bricks, that crash underneath him. The cause of the explosion was an Ursa, it sniffed around and walked towards the screams of the townsfolk, "why is it every time I"m under a pile of some kind of rubble, things go straight to worst so pace."

"Who else do you think writes this."

"Pyu?"

*BOOM*

The Ursa quickly turned around to see Zen bursting from the pile of bricks he was under and drew his black sword from his back. Pyu, who was now gray from all the dust, lifted his paw at the Ursa and yelled, "PYU!"

"You said it pal," the Ursa charged at Zen, but ZenXel struck faster than the Ursa, that the Ursa fell quickly, "now, onto-."

Zen looked over and saw Beowolves, climbing over the walls that guarded the town and chased the civilians, "what do the Grimm want."

"PYU!"

"No time for thinking, Zen," Jullia said coming out of Zen's coat, "we have to help these people," Zen noded and moved his way towards the center of the village, slicing at the Grimm he passed. Zen saw a Beowolf over the bartender, bared it's teeth at him, suddenly the Beowolf fell onto its side and started to fade away. "You?"

"Hehe, don't mention it." Zen continued on with rest of the Grimm as he made his way towards the venter of the village, but something bothered as he fought, "why aren't they going for me," Zen said as he slides under a Grimm and slashed it from behind, "what's drawing them to the civilians?" The civilians made it into their homes and blocked the doors, but Grimm clawed their way through the doors.

"Zen!"

"Yeah, yeah, I see them." Zen moved at them, but if was futile, the more he killed, the larger the hord becomes as they crossed over the wall. Few Grimm had their attention on Zen, but the entire hoard, join the others to reach the civilians. Zen was then surrounded and was attacked from multiple sides, leaving ripped marks on his coat, "AH!" He couldn't pay attention to all of them, he was becoming overwhelmed by their speed, suddenly, one of the claws of a Browolf, uppercut Zen, having him fly backward, and losing the red sword.

Everything slowed down as the sword came lose of Zen's grip, Zen landed on his back and the sword landed a few feet away from him, quickly (in slow motion) Zen got up and had his sword at the ready, but something made Zen a little scared. The Grimm around him started to twitch their ears in different direction and those who were trying to break open the doors to the civilians did the same. Zen was very confused for a moment till the ground started to shake, he looked down onto some pebbles that moved with every shake, soon the ground stop shaking. "There's something behind me?"

"Possibly." Zen turned around and looked up onto a giant Ursa, this one was more fearsome that it had more "bones" poking out of its body. The Ursa brought it's head down were Zen could look into its eyes. It then snorted at Zen that he close his eyes, he then brought his hand to his face and wiped it, "okay, ew".

Zen placed his black sword on his back, "bring it on." Zen backed off at the Ursa slashed first, but Zen saw an opening, and rolled to grab the red sword, but only to be fooled by a back paw. ZenXel was sent flying into a brick wall, which tumbled above him, "again!" He crawled out with an angry look on his face, but what really annoyed Zen was the Ursa making a, what seems to be a chuckling noise.

"Hehe," Zen charged at the Ursa, but the Ursa seemed to be prepared for the attack. Suddenly Zen slide under its legs, at the moment ZenXel was behind it, "RRRAAAHHH," Zen swung the sword onto it's back. The Ursa tumble forward and roared in pain, it then turned it's head furiously at Zen, who grew a smug on his face , "what you waiting for," he said placing the sword on his shoulder.

The Ursa came at Zen, throwing its claws furiously and fast, pushing Zen back as he blocked and dodged the attack, soon the Grimm around started making noise, as if their cheering. The Ursa brought its paws into the air and brought them down, slamming the ground, but Zen back flipped from the attack and landed on the slanted floor that the Ursa made and dashed off it. He then passed the Ursa side, leaving the side with a deep scar, but Zen turned around and slashed at the back of it's knees.

Soon the Ursa tumbled towards the floor and laid on its stomach. The Ursa breath heavily and whimpered as Zen walked towards the front of the head, Zen looked down onto its eyes and then onto the red sword, " **~ _CONTROL_ ~**."

ZenXel grabbed the sword with both hands and pierced through the head of the Ursa, it didn't move for a moment until the body started to fade away. Zen closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, "thank you for the fight," but as Zen opened his eyes, he backed away from the body, letting go of the sword. The Ursas "ashes" floated towards the sword, "what in the world."

Soon all the "ashes" evaporated into the word, once the Ursa husk was gone the sword's blade fell into the ground, standing straight up. Zen was reaching for it, but Zen hesitated at first but pulled it out with both hands. He looked at the Grimm who watched the battle, just staring at ZenXel, he lowered the sword till it tapped the ground. He slowly moved the sword across the ground, the Grimms started to turn their heads and moved their ears around.

 **"~You will understand, TRUE CONTROL~"**

Without knowing, Zen's arm that held the sword and scratched it across the ground, " **~DING~** " pointed outwards from the village.

"Zen."

ZenXel blinked and realized that the human needed help on getting out of their hiding spots that the Grimm tried to open, but they ended up piling debris above them. Before helping them, he switched on his mask.

* * *

The sun was setting as it touched the top of the trees on the horizon, "well, I never thought you survive." Zen turned his head and saw that the bartender was beside him, "so your Beacon uh, there's a mighty fine price on your head for freeing slaved Faunuses, kid."

"And you're going to collect it."

"Naw, after what you have done for us, I doubt anyone would turn you in."

"But the town," Zen said looking at the entire rubble.

"Buildings can be replaced, lives can not."

"Well, thank you, take this, this should cover half the cost for the village," Zen said throwing a sack onto the ground

"Oh, be sure that you prepared with that price on your head, anyone will risk their life for a price like."

Zen looked over at him and got up, "I plan on risking my own life for the innocent, I never plan on taking a life." Zen revealed his face to the bartender and smile at him.

Zen was soon at the, once was, the entrance of the town, he stared back at the village, "they'll be fine, the Grimm shouldn't be coming back for a time soon." Zen removed the black sword from his back and placed the red sword behind him, he found some rope from a pile of rubble and tied the black sword to his side.

"Pyu, Pyu."

"Soooo," Julia asked Zen.

Soon the broken moon revealed itself into the sky, "We head west!" He smiled and moved on the path ahead.

Zen walked through the forest, but as he moved onward, he swore he could feel a dark presence surrounding him.

" **~ _HAHA, CHILD_ ~**.


	9. Chapter 8

**Two White Fang members, a male and a female faunuses, sat in the back of a truck. "Any last words," the male Faunus said to the female as he checked on his belt?"**

 **"Hehe, is that how a Grimm soldier should act."**

 **The male Faunus rubbed his neck, "no" he said with a smile.**

 **Suddenly** **a knock from the front of the truck came, the male Faunus slide the hatch to talk to the driver, "we're almost there."**

 **"Thank you for this."**

 **"Nah, I couldn't let kids just walk in this harsh weather, where are yall from?"**

 **Both Faunuses looked at each other, "we're from Vale."**

 **"Really?" "What are yall doing in Atlas."**

 **"Um, my brother and I are here to sightsee," the female Faunus said quickly.**

 **"Really?" The truck was soon starting to go up a hill, "well just a few more minutes then." The male Faunus closed the hatched and faced his friend.**

 **"Tomorrow they'll decide on what to do to him, so we only have one chance, so we better find an inn and get some extra rest."**

 **"Y-yeah."**

 **"She seemed to be scared," the male Faunus said to himself. "Did you ever hear the story of the Four Maidens?"**

 **"Y-yeah, I think everyone has heard of that story, even the children."**

 **"Yes, yes, that four sisters that each showed their own kindness to the old man in their own unique ways," he lifted his fingers as explained them,** ** _"the first encourages him to meditate and reflect, the second brings him fruits and flowers and she even revitalized his garden, the third convinces him to step outside and embrace the world around him, and the final one urges him to be thankful for what he has."_**

 **"Yeah and after the old man gives the four sisters great powers so they continue to share their kindness and gifts throughout the world."**

 **"Yes, but did you know there was a fifth person?"**

 **"A fifth sister?"**

 **"No, not anther sister, but a peculiar visitor, who arrived before them."**

 **"Who?"**

 **"Hehe, "an unusual visitor," it all started on a snowy day..."**

* * *

 **-The Gift that is Passed on-**

 **Chapter 8**

An entire forest was covered with a landscape of snow from top to bottom, a crow flew through the sky as the freezing wind whispered within the air. Nothing bothered the crow, but soon something bumped the crow hard, making it spin within the air. The crow flapped it's wings in place and faced the direction of the object that so happened to tackle it.

It was Griffon trying to fly straight, but something was making it fly weird, although at the same time the Griffon started to hit the top of the trees. "Hold still!" Zen was trying to grab control of a Griffon, but it just wouldn't let up.

"These are just one of many craziest ideas you have ever come up with," Xel said out of the blue.

"That's what makes it fun," Zen said losing his grip and falling backward, but he was able to grab onto the Griffon's tail, which made the Griffon screech even louder.

"Your definition of fun needs to check!" Julia came out of Zen's coat.

"Pyu!"

Zen climbed his way back onto the Griffon's back and pound it on the back of the head, but the Griffon came back for a bite, having Zen fall over once more. Before Zen fell, he grabbed onto the Griffons front feet and held on, but soon the Griffon had enough and started to go higher. Julia and Pyu entered the coat, "It's trying to take you up."

Zen grabbed his black sword from his side and slashed one of its wings, cutting it clean off, "then I'll bring it down," he said letting go off the Griffon's leg. The Griffon was below Zen as they fell, they were soon coming to the ground quickly. Zen grabbed both its front legs and placed his for on the bottom of its' beak, having it face upward as they slid across the ground of snow.

They continued on sliding till Zen looked up and saw a wood fence, Zen jumped off the Griffon and rolled, but the Griffon slammed into the fence and tumbled it's way to a house. "Well," Zen said laying on his side, "that was fun."

"Yes, but I doubt that he's going to like your explanation of "fun"," Xel said to Zen.

"Who," Zen asked as he looked at the house, an old man wearing all green looked at Zen then looked back to what seems to be his house. Quickly he got up at the same time the old man walked over to him, "sir I am so sorr-," Zen said whipping snow off his coat, but was stopped by the old man who just raised his hand.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Be-," Zen stopped himself and realized he didn't wear his mask, nor had his hood on to cover his identity, "ZenXel, sir."

The old man looked back onto his house and asked another question, "and I dont' suppose you have the money to repair this damage?"

"No, sir."

"And how will be taking care of this mess?" The old man asked as he pointed at the house with the vanishing Grimm, Zen placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment

"I'll repair it, if you have any spare wood, it could be done within a day or two...," Zen thought for a moment,

The old man just rubbed his beard and sighed, "I suppose you could stay for the night."

"Sir?"

"Well," he said opening the door to his house, "can't have you repair my home while sleeping in the cold."

Soon the old man entered his house, "what a weird conversation," Julia said as she said coming out f Zen's coat. Zen faced away from the house and looked at the setting sun.

"Is it me or are things going to get just a bit weirder?"

"Define "weird" in your life you experience?" Zen chuckled and entered the old man's home, soon the shattered moon was within the dark sky. Zen sat across the house facing the old man's back as he faced a window. The old man allowed Zen to use his antique stove to bring heat into the house, the main reason was for the man size hole Zen made with the Grimm.

Everything was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the cold wind blowing and the wood being burnt within the antique stove. Suddenly, "Pyu," came out of Zen's hood and climbed onto his head, "~Pyu~," Pyu said in relaxing way. Zen and Julia chuckled as Pyu got comfortable, Zen then notice that the old man looked back at them, but quickly looked forward.

"Pets of your?"

Zen looked at Julia for a moment, he then poked at the fire, "no, there my friends."

"Is there a difference?"

Zen stopped poking at the fire and looked at the old man, who was looking back at Zen, "being a pet is just being owned, being my friend is what makes us free." Zen looked back at the fire, "besides, if I wanted to talk to someone, they should be able to talk to me as well, as a friend."

Soon Zen and the rest were asleep as the cold dark night soon turn into a freezing morning. Zen soon woke up and notice that the old man hasn't moved from his position, "a friend of yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Her." Zen got up and walked over to see what the old man was staring at outside from his window, the girl sat under a tree with her eyes closed, as if she was meditating, "who are you," the old man demanded at the girl. She soon opened her eyes and replied

She soon opened her eyes and simply replied, "my name is Winter," she said nicely, "I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters." She soon looked away and closed her eyes once more and sat in silence.

"She must be a fool," the old man said.

"She seems to mean you no harm." Time passed by as she just sat there, soon Zen and the old man took interest into her serenity, the old man soon felt tired, as well did Zen. Everything was soon dark for Zen, but once he opened his eyes he found himself laying on the hard wooden floor, with drool coming out of his mouth. At the same time, the old man opened his eyes and was surprised that another girl was here.

What made Zen confused the most is that how in the worlds did winter become fall so quickly, the snow had vanished and the trees were sprung with leaves. Zen then focused his sights on the second girl, by his view she seems to be cheerful and she held in her hands a basket of fruit and flower. The old man then asked who she is, all she replied was, "my name is Spring, and I am on a journey, and I am waiting on my sisters," the old man looked at Zen, who looked just as confused.

The old man soon looked back onto the second girl and nodded, for on what seems to be his hospitality, she skipped her way to the side of his house and worked in the garden. Zen soon exited the door and asked if she wanted his assistance, she replied happily and the old man watched as Zen and the second sister turn his garden into something worth seeing. Both Zen the sister looked

Both Zen the sister looked upon their doing and smiled at on another, Zen soon remembered his deed on the old man. He found some spar wood that was used on repairing the fence and used it on the side of the damage side of the house. Zen was soon on top of the roof of the old man's, as he fixed the damage, he soon heard laughter, it didn't sound like the second sister so he looked over towards the front of the house, only to see another female speaking to the first sister.

"Who is she?"

"If my guess is right, another sister," Xel said. The old man's tone of voice changed into a more friendly tone and begged her, (really 'begged her') to introduce herself.

She happily responded, "my name is Summer, and I am on a journey, and I am waiting on my sisters," Zen placed down his tools and watched the third sister giggled and heard the old man asked what was so funny. Zen wondered what made her giggle, till she said, "why only see the world from such a small window when the door beside it leads out."

Zen looked through a hole within the rooftop and saw the old man, thinking on what to do a within the moment he placed his hand on the doorknob and exited his home. As the old man left his home, he seems to have felt like he wasn't his mean self no longer, he seems much better, they spent their time together and as Zen went to gather some wood for the roof, they were fixing it together. The sun was soon nearly on the edge of the forest; but still brought light to every inch of the land, Zen stood at the edge of a river that flowed beside the old man's home. He stared at his reflection for a moment, till he was interrupted by Spring who appeared on the water, "why are you alone."

Zen got startled on how close she was, "just though I get out of the way of yall's fun."

She placed a finger on her cheek, "well, isn't it boring on just being by yourself," she said with her hands behind her back and smiling at Zen.

"I'm never alone, but your right," soon Pyu popped his head out of Zen's hood and looked at Spring with its puppy-like eyes.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" She quickly said after taking Pyu from Zen's hood and started to spin in circles. Pyu's only response was sticking out his tongue, but it made her spin even faster.

"Ok, I think you're going to hurt him," Zen said with a smile.

She suddenly stopped her spin, "oh sorry," she said as she gave Pyu back to Zen, As Zen was about to put Pyu on his head, Pyu head was spinning in circles and so were his eyes. Zen moved his eyes in a direction and placed Pyu on his head, "it seems that the old man more cheery than before I got here."

"He's a nice man, he just need people to spend time with," she said looking into the water, " what about you don't you other people to spend time with." Zen looked away and stayed silent for a moment.

"Yeah..., I did, but I had to leave them."

"Why?" Zen looked back at her who just stared into his soul.

"There village was attacked, after that event, I wondered if others were treated the same way, so I had to do something other than nothing..."

"You'll go back to them?"

"Of course."

"..."

Zen chuckled and looked at his wrist that had the bracelet with blue spheres as he stood next to the river, "I'd promise a little girl that I'd return, and to take her with me, she convinced me on saying yes one night." Spring smiled at Zen, "you think the old man like apples."

-Few Minutes Later-

The Sun was soon on the edge of the forest as both Spring and Zen walked back to the old man's home, "she sounds like a sweet girl."

"She is," Zen said as he held a basket of apples with Spring, "she isn't one for taking no as the answer. As they came up to the back of the house, Zen and Spring placed the apples near the stacks of woods. The made their way to the front and laughed at on of another's joke, but as they came to the front, the old man and the two other sisters were being confronted by a group of rough looking mercenaries.

As Spring was about to join her sisters, but Zen pulled her behind the house where they couldn't be seen, "I'll ask you once more old man, have you seen this animal lover." The mercenary held a wanted poster that held the picture of Zen's mask, it had enough zeros that could become royal.

"As I said before, that stranger has not passed here," the old man was leaning onto a staff.

"You know what's funny, I think your lying old man, don't you think so boys," the others chuckled as they brought out their weapons.

"And why would you think that," the old man said to the mercenaries.

"The people who we passed said, that he came this way, and he fought a Griffon, "he said walking around the sisters and the old man, "if he won the fight, then he must have made a mess on the way down." The old man squeezed his staff in concern, "would you explain what with all the wood and the long trail of dirt that leads to the side of your house?"

The old man couldn't say anything, Sping, who was still hiding from their sights, whispered, "this is not looking good, who do you think they're looking for?" Spring looked behind from her hiding spot for Zen to answer, but he suddenly vanished.

Across the area of the conversation, Zen made to one of the mercenaries wagons, "what's your plan," Xel said as he opens a wooden crate.

"I'll improvise."

The leader of the mercenaries walked in front of his own men and faced them, giving them the signal to search the area, even the old man's house. They kicked the door down and entered the house, "you can't do this," Summer said out loud.

"Hehe, my dear, we are only looking for this outlaw," he said watching his men ransacked the whole house, "by any mean necessary."

Few mercenaries stayed near the cart, "why don't I get to do the fun stuff?"

"Cause you just joined us, relax, you'll get your chance, Mike," he said turning around for a moment, but he vanished, "M-Mike?"

"Mike," the mercenary said looking around from where Mike stood, "~Mike~, **"COUGH"** , what was that," suddenly he fell on the ground and was dragged across the ground into the bushes, "what is this!"

 **"THUD"**

With the mercenary yell, it gave the others attention, "he's here," the leader said with a smile as he placed something on his arm. They moved close and entered the tall bushes, everything was silents as they moved through the bushes with weapons ready, "check over the-AH!"

 **"THUD"**

"Hey, whe-BUH!"

 **"THUD"**

One was about to go on a mental break down, "I'm getting out of here," he said letting go of his weapon and started to run, but suddenly chain wrapped around the joints of his's shoulders, "no, wait, I quiiiiiitttttt!" he yelled as he was pulled into the trees.

 **"THUD"**

Everything was silent once more, Spring soon decided to join her sisters, and the leader was the only man standing. He scanned the area for any sign of movement within the bushes and the trees, "where are you."

 **"THUD"**

"There you are," the leader mercenary said as he turned around to see Zen kneeling on the ground, Zen had his mask on and got up slowly. As he faced the leader, he had a chain wrapped around his arm that still hanged, "so you're Beacon." Zen said nothing, but wrapped his arm with the rest of chain that hung, "I heard on how you free many Faunuses," he soon got into a fighting stance, "I expect someone older."

The mercenary moved first, but he moved fast that Zen had only a few close calls from his attacks, Zen was able to push him back for some breathing room but was attacked by the leader's quick recovery.

He struck Zen with a hard kick with the recovery, it made Zen fall backward as he blocked it, he quickly got up but was kicked once more, the mercenary was trying to have Zen stay down. Zen was able to get up and pulled his black sword out, but the mercenary still pressured him with his kicks and punches, making Zen move back. As soon as he had his back turn from one of his spinning kicks, Zen pushed him forward, making him roll on the ground. He got up from the push and stared at Zen, "I thought you were more."

Zen used his sword to block each strike the mercenary threw, soon he had his back turn from one of his kicks, Zen pushed him forward, making him roll on the ground. He got up from the push and stared at Zen, "I thought you were more."

Zen took a deep breath, stabbed his black sword into the ground and held the red sword in front of both of them to see, "let us see," Zen said letting go of the red sword. The mercenary just smiled as that happened, while the sisters and the old man watched as they focused on one another, "AH!" The mercenary was able to get a kick to Zen's stomach, Zen was able to deliver a hard strike to the mercenary's face.

With that impact, the mercenary spun in place, but came back with a jump kick, Zen's reactions was to grab his foot and twist it, making him spin in the air. The mercenary fell to the ground, he got up quickly and continued his attacks. Zen was soon able to grab a hold of the leader's arm for his carelessness, quickly Zen twisted his arm till it forced him to his knees. Zen then placed his foot on his face as the mercenary tried to face Zen and kicked him, letting him slide across the ground till he banged into one of the wagons.

"Not bad kid, you are what they say, and more," the mercenary said using the wagon as support to stand, "but, just like the others, I'm not one to lose this bounty." For one last time, he came at Zen with a full fist but ended up meeting Zen's foot, with just one strike the mercenary spun fell to the floor, laying unconscious. At the same time of the impact, a flier came out of the mercenary's coat and glided at Winter's feet.

The flier had Zen's mask in the middle, with the bolded name **"Beacon"** on top, and with a huge reward on the bottom of the flier. "You're him," Winter said, the other sisters looked over her shoulder and onto Zen. Zen stayed silent as he looked away, "are you aginst my actions then," Zen said revealing his face to the old man and the sisters. Zen walked over the unconscious group of mercenaries to a tree's stump, sat down. and faced away from them.

Nobody said a single word for the time, "you seem to be doing alright," everyone's head turned at the old man except for Zen's who still faced away. Zen was about to turn to the old man, but he suddenly appeared right beside Zen, sitting next to him. "you only wanted to bring other hapiness, just like them," the old man said with a smile.

"What?"

"You have proven to me that your not the villain," he said as he uses his fingers to count, "first: you took responsibility for the destruction of my house, second: you never killed a single mercenary, you may hold dangerous weapons, but you never used them on them," the old man placed his hand on Zen's shoulders. "And third, you saved us, If you didn't take action, things could have gone worse, for all of us," he said looking at the sister, Zen looked back and saw the sisters smiling at him.

"You're not the villain in this story, your just a boy, a boy who wants to make things right."

The day was coming to a close as the Sun started to go into the trees, "I suppose a feast should be held then," Winter said, hoping to bring Zen back to his spirits, it brought her younger sister spirits to life.

The sister agreed to the old man's suggestions, "yall go ahead I just, need to take care of these men." the sisters and old man prepared a feast as Zen placed the unconscious mercenaries onto the wagons they brought, as Zen was about to finish he heard something.

"Hey kid," Zen quickly turned on his mask and looked into the wagon, he saw the leader who laid on his back, "that was some gosh darn moves." "But be careful, as I said before, "I'm not one to lose this bounty," I think you know what I mean by that." Zen nodded at him, "you make sure you keep doing the things you do, don't be like us, like me."

"... Thank you."

"See ya kid."

Zen pat the horse on the rear and watched them ride away from the old man's home, Zen turned off his makes and smiled, he soon made his way to the feast that was prepared under the tree. Zen leaned on the tree and watched as they finish setting up the feast, when something caught their attention. A fourth girl appeared , the old man sat and spoke, "who might you be," he said kindly.

"My name is Fall, I'm on a journey, and I'm here to meet my sisters," she said with a soft response, "who are you?" Zen got curious of the same question.

"Me," the old man wondered, "well, I'm just an old hermit, I have lived in these wood alone, for centuries and I'm afraid that my stories aren't that interesting," he said looking away for a second, "for I have no one to love, and nothing to my name."

Fall closed her eyes and responded, "sir, do you not see, you have so much." She said point to his remade home

"Then why me," the old man asked, "why did you the four of you choose me to open my eyes, to share with me your gifts, why am I so special."

The four sisters looked to one another, Fall spoke for them, "I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special, we do what we can for everyone, because we are able."

"We do what we can,... for everyone because we are able, uh?" Zen said to himself, "that sounds nice." The old man was lost for words, but suddenly an idea appeared in is headed, Zen then notice his plan, but to Zen's surprise, the old man summoned magic from within.

With every ounce of magic that the old man could muster and bestowed it upon the four sisters, "take these gift, and know now you will be able to do so much more." Zen watched as every sister held the power of nature in the palm of their hand, "then we shall make a promise, that with these gifts well use it to aid others."

Zen watched as every sister held the power of nature in the palm of their hand, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The old man smiled, soon one by one the sister left the old man home, but before they left, they all promise to come return, each and every year to visit their dear friend. With the sister gone, Zen was alone with the old man,

With the sister gone, Zen was alone with the old man, "well I must head as well, there are others who need my help."

"Before you go, allow me to give you something and well," the old man said as snow soon started to return. The old man placed his hand on Zen chest, and for an instant, Zen felt power enter his body, he almost fell to his knees.

"W-w-what, **"HUFF"** , was that," Zen said getting up slowly.

"Allow me to explain, your gift."


	10. Chapter 9

**I would love to have some reviews, thank you.**

* * *

 **"Ugh," about two White Fang members laid on the floor, rubbing the parts of them that were bruised.**

 **"What in the worlds happen to you guys," a female Faunus said as walked in with another White Fang member into their headquarters, "you guys looked like you've just come from a war."**

 **"By "war," you mean Grimm having us three as an example for this week fighting lesson."**

 **The other female Faunus walked over with a bag of ice and handed it to each one, one placed it on his stomachs and the other placed it on his head, "so what did he do now?"**

 **"He kicked me in the stomach."**

 **The other Faunus didn't say a word till the female Faunus, who gave the ice bag, neal down and fixed his bag , "he kicked his boot at me."**

 **"That doesn't sound that bad."**

 **"He was wearing steel boots."**

 **"O-oh."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **A male White Fang member came into the room with a bucket of ice, "here you guys are."**

 **"So what's next** **."**

 **"Brothers from the North are asking for assistance," Grimm said leaning in the doorway, "they say a creature, a Grimm probably, has been attacked their supplies, they are asking if we could lend a hand." "That depends if you're still soar."  
**

 **The Faunus who got kicked in the head got up quickly, "Just a scratch."**

 **"We were just getting warmed up," the other male Faunus said placing two handguns in his gun's satchel around the back of his waist.**

 **"So," one of the female Faunus said, "where to?"**

 **"North were helping our brothers in Atlas territory." "We all know why," each one nodded, "good, by O-six hundred, meet me out in the fields."**

 **The dark clouds block any sunlight and the whole squad shivered in the cold, snow fell as they waited, "is this was supposed to be a sick joke!"**

 **"Don't tell me he fell asleep again," one of the female faunuses said putting her hands together. "So what now?"**

 **"I say let's go back and knock his door down and throw snowballs at him while he's on his bed."**

 **"Second that."**

 **They were about to head back, till the other female Faunus heard something, "um guys." They turned to see an Atlas high-class Bull Head appear from the forest.**

 **"Atlas, we're sitting ducks." Each member was about to pull out their weapons till the side doors open as the Bull Head was starting to land.**

 **Grimm stood in the open door, holding onto the restraint, "nice right, has everything we need for the trip, even hot cocoa," he said pulling a mug from behind him.**

 **"We thought you weren't coming," one of the male Faunus said climbing aboard.**

 **"I was debating on it, but it turns out, I wanted to come," Grimm said with a chuckle, he patting the Faunus shoulder and made his way to the helm. "Next stop, Atlas cold bloody territory!"**

* * *

\- Chapter 9-

Not the Only One

Zen sat in the back of a covered up wagon as he heard people chatting around him, he held onto a crossbow that held only one arrow. He waited for the right time, till a knocking sound came from the front. Zen quickly turned on his mask and hopped out of the cart, he soon blended into the crowd and made his way through a street market. "The darkness it growing, why."

Zen tighten his fist as he came upon the highest building in the town, but Zen stayed silent for the whole time. Zen was able to reach the roof without anyone noticing him. Near the edge of the roof, laid crates that Zen took cover, he then looked down onto the town's plaza.

"Come now, do I hear 100, a 100 on this lovely Faunus," within the town's plaza was and auction being held, on Faunuses. "150, 150, 200, do I here 250," every Faunus was being sold away from each other, families broken apart, "250 going once, 250 going twice, ...SOLD!" Tears ran down her face as she was removed from the stage, "next is, ...what?"

A man walked towards the auctioneer and whispers into his ear, "I say, ...ladies and gentlemen, I would like your attention, the grand master Galverous!" The auctioneer stepped aside, this Galverous walked up to the front, Zen's hands tighten for just the sight of him. He wore a black and red coat, just like ZenXel's, but the red outlines were different from Zens.

"Zen?" Xel said, knowing what Zen was planning. Galverous soon began to speak into the crowd, but as he spoke Zen removed the crossbow from his back and took aim from the rooftop. "Zen!" Zen steadied his aim at Galverous, silencing everything around him, **"~EMBRACE YOUR ANGER!~,"** he fired the crossbow. Everything slowed down as the arrow made half way across the plaza, but as it came close to Galverous, something interrupted its path, creating a spark in the air.

The crowd soon uproared in confusion and they were scared, the arrow landed three feet away from Galverous, he didn't move a muscle, but only looked at the building it came from. "Up there," a female voice came from the crowd, everyone turned to the highest building.

"Move," Xel yelled to Zen, he turned and ran to the opposite side of the building to find a rope that hanged on a pulley, he jumped onto the rope and made his way down, turning his mask on along the way.

Zen soon reached the ground with a thud, "STOP RIGHT THERE," what seems to be the police, chased Zen through the town. Zen had to hop over food stands, he soon found a ramp, that brought him to the second level of buildings, he dived into a window, breaking it. Zen was about to reach another window but was intercepted by three officers, breaking down a door.

Each one came at Zen, the first one threw a swing, Zen dodge the attack and punched him the face twice, he then lifted the officer into the air and slammed him into a small table. The second officer head was banged against a large cabinet. The final officer was grabbed, banged against the walls and thrown at the window, cracking it. The officer got up, but Zen jumped at the officer, pushing him through the window. They landed on the streets, Zen soon entered an ally way, leaving the unconscious officer in the streets.

Zen ran through the alley, but was soon coming at a brick wall, "he went this way!" Zen didn't stop, he charged at the wall as his black aura appeared around him. **"BOOM!"** "BAH!" Zen fell into a stream that leads around town, the officers finally caught up and looked around from the hole that ZenXel created. Time passed as Zen vanished into the water, the sun was soon reaching the edge of town's rooftops and the clouds started to form a storm.

Zen finally popped out of the water, gasping for air, he then climbs onto a dry area and rolls on his back, breathing slowly. With little strength, Zen moved towards a wall and laid his back onto it, "what we're you thinking?" Julia soon came out of Zen's coat and floated onto his knee.

"..."

"Why?"

"You have no idea on what they are capable of!"

"I noticed the anger you were expressing!" Quickly, Zen's arm glowed with a dark aura, he then pounds the wall, creating cracks on it. Julia just stared at Zen, "you may be angry right now, but you shouldn't use it on others," she then was about to enter his coat, "especially, on your friends." Everything was silent once more as she entered his coat to hide from Zen.

"She's right," Zen didn't say a word, "ending them with anger will only make us the monster." Zen shook his hair and sighed, he then heard someone stepping on metal, he looked over to see a figure with a brown coat climbing down a metal ladder. The figure didn't notice Zen, whoever it was, it turned the opposite direction from Zen and entered the sewers below the city.

Zen followed the figure as it went further into the city's sewers, he stayed out of the sewers water for creating and noises. Soon figure jumped down to a lower floor within the sewers, Zen pursued and saw that the figure entered an open area. Faunuses were everywhere chatting at one another, "get these boxes over there, bring those over here!"

As the figure moved to the Faunus who was ordering around, Zen went to a higher level to stay out of sight, "your back," the Faunus said to the figure, "has it been taken care of?" The figure shook its head, "good, any trace of him," the figure began to walk with the Faunus after shaking its head in a response, "we must find his next move, things will get worse for us."

Zen made his way above them and waited, "in the morning, take the scouts and search around the town, search outside the wall if need be," he soon grabs something out of a box, "once you have him, blast Beacon with this."

"They stopped me." Once Zen heard that name he jumped down and landed beside the figure, he then kicked the Faunus and head locked the unknown figure.

The Faunuses around noticed the commotion and grabbed the same rifles they had hidden, each one aim at Zen, "it's Beacon," some chattered to one another. The main Faunus got up and whipped his shirt that had a print of a foot on it. "This is a surprise, I expect my men to bring you unconsciously, but this would do," the Faunus said with a smile on his face.

ZenXel was surrounded, but he still held the hooded figure in front of them, suddenly the figure elbowed Zen in his stomach, making him let go. "Stop," Faunus yelled at the figure, but the figure got into a fighting stance.

"Look, I wanted answers, not a fight," Zen said to the figure, but all it did was shook its head with disappointment, "if you say so," Zen paused for a sec, "or shook so." The figure struck with its feet, trying to move Zen back, but Zen stood his ground. The Faunus that pointed their guns at Zen and surrounded him started to cheer as if it was an illegal underground brawl, which... kind seemed like it.

Suddenly the figure lifted its leg high in the air and brought it downward, Zen crossed his arms to block the attack, but as the figure struck, Zen felt as he was pushed down into the ground. "Ah, what the world," Zen said after pushing back from that attack, he then shook his arms to whip the pain away, "ok, wanna play hard then." Zen grabbed both his swords and threw them aside, the figure turned its head in a puzzled way, "that's better," Zen said walking at the figure cracking his fist.

The figure quickly attacks Zen in a panic, but Zen lifted his leg to parry the attack and moved at the figure. The figure was soon being pushed back, "what's wrong scared," Zen said, but the figure decided to use its fist, but Zen was intending on it. As the figure struck, Zen turned around, let the punch pass his shoulder, grabbed its arm and tossed the figure over him.

The figure landed on the floor on its back, quickly it rolled and was on a knee, but as the figure looked at Zen, he was introduced to his knee. The figure was Zen backward and crashed into a crate, laying in it. "Aw man, that's what I'm talking about," every Faunus stared in the direction of the figure in shock, except for the leader.

"Zen," Xel said to get Zen's attention.

"I mean, ow my knee, but still."

"Zen."

"Come on Xel that was awesome."

"Zen."

"I mean a knee to the face, that's something I got to start doing."

"Zen!"

"Aw crud," Zen said, realizing what Xel was trying to tell him. The figures hood came off to reveal a female cat Faunus, "you have to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not," Zen looked over to the leader of the Faunus, "that, who you just knee to the face, is my sister," Zen placed a hand on his mask and sighed. "Relax Beacon," Zen moved his hand to see through one of the mask eyes to look at, "I doubt she'll hold a grudge when she wakes up, I won't, I think she deserves it." He then handed back Zens sword, "I think you'll need these," he then nudges his head in a direction, "this way."

Zen followed the Faunus into a room, what seems to be his quarters, "so what's Beacon, the Faunus freedom fighter, doing in a slum like ours."

"If I recall, the humans are calling me, the animal lover," Zen said touching a small wooden boat, but the boat mast broke off, "but it depends on what you think." "Although, before I answer any of your questions, you ordered you sister to tell my location."

The Faunus stayed silent for a moment, "yes." He rubbed his mask as if he was rubbing his forehead, "we needed to stop you."

"Stop me, what are you talking about?"

The leader sat down on his chair and sighed, "look, I speak for all my people when I say thank you," the Faunus then grabs two shot glasses from below his desk and filled them. "But murdering someone, in front of everyone will only make you even worst then Grimm," he then tried to hand Zen a glass, but Zen just stared at him, giving him the answer. "We can't let you show our children that the hero who freed their parents did devious things, we had to give away your plans." "Besides, you stand out from the crowd, I mean, the hood, two swords, and a crossbow I mean."

Zen turned back to the miniature boat, "I appreciate the gesture, but Galverous's kind, the ones who wear these coats," Zen said pulling on his coat, "are more dangerous than any large Grimm you might have seen or even think there are."

"That dangerous?"

"More than that."

"If so, then allow us to help, together, we can free my people and show that these strangers," he said pulling on Zens coat, "are the real threat to the future, not you." Zen looked into the arena and saw Faunuses in bandages, who were still moving supplies, not allowing their wounds heal.

"Pyu?"

Zen looked onto his shoulder to see Pyu coming out of his coat, "what's the plan," the Faunus leader then smiles.

* * *

We want to free our people first, during the day at an auction was being held, someone was able to buy most of my people and are preparing to board them onto a boat by morning. Instead of money, the buyer is trading supplies, supplies that my people can use, we just need the biggest distraction someone can create.

Let me guess, me.

Who else, the supplies are waiting on a ship for the deal to be made, we will use that ship to escape West. My people should be locked up in the docks warehouse, you will be joining my sister before causing a distraction, freeing them first.

Leave the distraction to me, I'll figure out something.

Good, with nothing to give or trade, everyone will blame the person who made their promise, your enemies will be seen as people as those who can't keep their end of the bargain.

This is only a small part on damaging their friendship with the humans, but its a start. Gear up, tonight is when we strike.

* * *

The moon rose in the clear sky, Zen and the leader's sister looked down onto the docks with a telescope on top of a building, "we have a new visitor," she said passing the telescope to Zen.

Zen looked through the scope to see a man with a burnt face yelling at some other men; when he finish he placed a mask on and walked away furiously, "great."

"You know him?"

"Let's say that he blames me for his new look," Zen then passed the scope back, though for a second and spoke to Xel through his mind, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If he's that gullible."

"That doesn't seem to be a problem, he kind of hates me." Zen and the leader's sister made their way down the building and cross the street to the docks, guards patrolled the entire area. They were soon at the front door of the warehouse, but the gate we're locked, "we have to get in there without any noise," they looked around, "there." Zen pointed at aa open window, luckily crates lead up towards the window.

Once Zen and the female Faunus were in, the jailed Faunuses turned after they landed in, "you came," a female Faunus said walking over to the cell's bars.

"Well get you out," the leader's sister said as she walks o the cell's door, had a lock on it, "we need to find the key." She then turned to Zen for help, but Zen drew his black sword out and threw it at the Faunus. She quickly ducked as the spinning blade pass over her head, "what are you-!" **"BANG, BANG, BANG!"** She turned quickly to see his sword bouncing off each cell door locks, cracking each one, just enough damage to remove them.

The black sword soon came back at Zen and he just caught it with ease, he then walked past the Faunus and pat her on the shoulder, "what you look surprised." Within a matter of minutes, they free the enslaved captures and gathered them to the warehouse, Zen waited for a moment till he heard a bird noise from the other side, "let's move." Zen looked around a table that held maps and papers on it, he then found a small money brown pouch, he looked at it and smiled.

Zen slowly opened the door and moved the Faunuses toward the docks, almost every Faunus was on board the boat, but before reaching the docks, a little girl leg fell through a plank of wood. Zen turned and tried to help her pull it out, but as he worked on it, a loud screeching appeared, he then looked up to see where to sound is coming. Zen realized on what was coming towards him, he then freed the girl and tossed her aside, Zen then looked behind him to only see a stack of red barrels. "Nice that's, nice-."

 **"KA-BOOM!"**

ZenXel was sent flying into a hole near the warehouse, as he fell into the hole, he crashed into some boxes that were in the hole. In the bottom of the floor, mud covered the entire area, "I knew you would be coming, boy!" Zen looked up to see the burnt face man walking towards the edge of the hole, holding a newer, heavier weapon, "now for round three, ahahaha!" He then jumped down and started his weapon, flames then came bursting out, "now it's your turn to burn."

"I don't think they notice of the others escaping," Zen said to Xel as he pulled out the items from the pouch he found in the money pouch.

"If not, then give them the time to prepare the ship," Zen then tossed the pouch on the ground and face the mercenary once more. The mercenary blast spew of fire at Zen, but Zen threw one of the three objects in his hand at the incoming fire and a blue cold mist formed in the hole.

"What is this, where are you," Zen suddenly came from behind and made him face him, Zen quickly punched him in his stomach a few time and on the last hit with his right hand, he created a hammer with his hands and uppercut him. The merc tried to hit him with the flamethrower, but Zen duck under the attack and grabbed a hold of the weapon's three pipes that were connected to the flamethrower, they seemed imported. ZenXel quickly turned around and started to climb, the merc saw him and grabbed his gun once more and shot at Zen.

Zen hoped he was going to do that, he leaped off the wall to the side and threw another one of the objects at the fire, creating another thick fog. Soon the mercenaries' men showed up and looked around the hole only to see fog, but they did see the boss, thanks to the flamethrower's flame near the tip of the muzzle. Zen once more snuck up and gave him the same maneuver,but only after pulling the pipe from the gun, he stuffed the muzzle with a blue dust crystal and pulled the trigger. The flamethrower soon started to shake, quickly the merc threw the gun at Zen.

Zen caught the shaking gun and chuckled, "hehe like we said so gullible," Zen pointed it towards the ground and pushed the trigger one more time, creating a larger spew, sending Zen out of the hole and way from the merc's men. Zen soon landed on his back on the wall, overseeing the docks, he got up and saw that the boat sails were down.

"After him you idiots!"

"We have to destroy the other ships, they'll chase after us if we escape," Zen looked down at the flamethrower and pulled the last pipe, the flamethrower started to shake, "this should do it," he said throwing it at the docks.

Once the flamethrower landed between two boats on a pier, it started to shake furiously, within a second the flamethrower blew, burning both ships. Zen started to run after the ship the Faunuses were on, but another explosion occurred from the same location, Zen looked back to see every ship exploding simultaneously, "they must have had red dust onboard." Zen then heard fired gunshots and ducked as he tried to make his way across the wall, the wall was soon coming to an end, but a rope hanged off from te edge, "oh boy!"

Zen jump for the rope and swung at the boat that left docks, he reached the sails and slide down them till his feet landed the sails horizontal side of the mast, he then pushed himself off the wood and landed near the boat's steering wheel, once he landed he made a crouched stance and looked around, "whoa that was awesome."

"Yes, you are more than what the tales of Beacon are said, not only have you freed my people but willing to sacrifice yourself," he said patting the little girl's head, "we thank you once again."

"I feel like I'll be earning another one of those."

"Maybe, maybe from others who need your help, like we did."

"Now, West was it."

"Of course."

* * *

Galverous stood on the wall, watching the ship leave, "my lord we have the mercenary in custody."

"Bing him to my quarters, it seems he still hasn't learned the meaning of failure."

"Of course, my lord."

As Galverous's men left, someone else came to his side, but the person just growled like an animal. "it seems that your chance has finally come, prove yourself, then you can find him." "Now go," he said waving his hand.

Within a second, who ever was beside Galverous, vanished.


	11. Chapter 10

**Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Around three dozen White Fang Members march through a forest in the middle of the night, they kept marching till one of the White Fang members in the front of the pack turned around. "Alright, listen up!" "Well divide into two divisions, move up straight up the pathway, on a full forward assault to the Atlas military base!" Soon every Faunus started to speak up.**

 **"The casualties are going to be high!"**

 **"Is the general trying to get us killed!?"**

 **"Look I wasn't sure that the general was crazy, but now, I'm positive."**

 **"We had to retreat from the base, all because general made a flawed strategy, but now this!"**

 **"I don't know about you girls, but it could be fun!"**

 **"Well, I agree on what the general's plan, were running out of time here!"**

 **"No recon, no reinforcements, we have no idea what we're up against, they have new weapons and machines that nobody has even seen before!"**

 **"A few of officer Grimm'** **s plans were reckless as well, but they worked," the leader announced back at them.**

 **"Yeah but Grimm is usually leading his men in the front, the full forward assault would leave us to exposed!" one of the Faunuses said as he placed two pistols in his holsters around the back of his waist.**

 **Soon, every other Faunus started to argue with each one another, "there has to be another option." "I say we roll with the plan." "I wish the Grimm was here." "This is suicide." "We have to look at other options." "We have to do it." "I hope we don't start killing each other." "Five on the heavy gun guy." "**

 **"Alright look," the Faunus on the rock yelled, "officer or general, we must obey their commands, not matter the risk!"**

 **The Faunus with the pistols grabbed the Faunus on the rock arm, "that's the difference between Adam and Grimm," he then let's go his arm and faced the frighten White Fang members. "Ones willing to risk his life, for us, most of all, to win a battle."**

 **"Look, I understand, but he's just too powerful."**

 **"That's because you're giving him that power." He soon marched up ahead, "without us, he'll have no power," the Faunus on the rock looked back at the group, all they did was stared back at him.**

* * *

\- Chapter 10 -

The Mistake

A gust of wind blew sand over small hills as the day was coming to an end within a matter of a few hours. Two giant Death Stalkers crawl over the sand of the desert, they were soon followed by a little Death Stalker, they soon vanished over a hill. Suddenly sand started to shift around from where the Death Stalkers walked over, from leaving a trail. Zen soon appeared and looked around the entire area, he was alone, "What happened," he said getting up and wiping the sand from his hood, he then pulled out his boot and sand started to come pouring out, "that's right."

* * *

Faunus were disembarking the ship they used to escape, Zen soon followed after them, "wait, Beacon!" Zen soon reached the pier and faced on who called for him, it was the leader of the Faunus who assisted Zen on freeing the enslaved Faunuses. "Where are you heading," he said walking to the edge of the boat, he was soon followed by his little sister.

Zen faced away from them and made a sigh, "I would go back if only there wasn't something happening Northwest from here, I must know what they," he said pulling on his coat, "are planning, not only for the Faunus but for-." "I hope you can understand," he soon started to walk away from the boat, he was about to leave the pier when he was called once more. He turned around to see the leader's sister jogging up behind him, once she reached Zen, she pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it to him, "if you could pass this to a man named, Adler,"

He turned around to see the leader's sister jogging up behind him, once she reached Zen, she pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it to him, "if you could pass this to a man named, Adler," she then looked down, "I mean, if you want to."

Zen chuckled in his mask, "of course." She then looked at him and smiled, "don't worry, I'll be back to help again, at least I'm not the only one who wants to free the Faunuses." He soon left the pier and ventured Northeast, into the sand storm soon to come.

* * *

"What are we looking for anyway?" Xel said as Zen poured the last bit of sand.

"Well," he said putting the other boot back on, "whatever they do, they like to do it in privacy, as in far from people privacy." Zen got up and moved north for a few minutes, suddenly Pyu came out of Zen's coat, he then climbed on Zen's head and sat there. Zen soon stopped in placed and sighed, "Julia, I'm sorry, you were right, my anger is something I shouldn't use, especially on my friends," he waited for her, but nothing.

Zen was about to move on, but Julia finally spoke, "I know I was harsh but-."

"You were only looking out for me, thank you."

"Pyu."

"We're friends, we should always worry about each other."

"Hehe, thank you," they all chuckled and moved on, she then came out and sat on Zen's shoulder. The gang reached a large hill of sand, Zen walked up the hill and once he reached the top, he saw a huge city, surrounded by an enormous wall that surrounded it, "wow." Zen took one step forward only to be surprised by a ground of unknown figures, surrounding him with blow darts, "oh, um, hey yall." He then heard one of the blow darts fired, stinging Zen's neck, he pulled it out and chuckled, "it's going to take more than one tranquilizer to put me down."

"Why did you tell them that," both Xel and Julia said at the same time. Zen looked starred in a direction for a moment, only to realized their point only to hear tons of blow darts being blown and his vision going dark within a second.

* * *

Zen qucikly jumped up and stood from where he slept, "where are we?"

"Don't know all we can remember is being put to sleep."

"Wait, Julia, Pyu!" Both were gone, not even in Zen's coat.

"They must have been taken after putting you down first." Zen nodded and headed for the door, but it was locked. "This is a nice house, don't break anything, there must be another way." Zen looked around to find another door, it seems to lead to a hallway filled with flowers, once he made to the opposite side he found another room full of birds, chirping away.

"Zen!" "Pyu!"

"Guys," Zen walked over to the cage they were in and freed them, "what happened."

"Pyu, pyu, pyu, pyu, pyuuuu!"

"Um, how about someone who can create a conversation with me, sorry Pyu." Pyu created a whimpering sound, but understood on what Zen wanted, he tried.

"Well after your blabbering-self went to sleep, we tried to escape, but they got capture us after we made them look like fools, they place me and Pyu in that bird cage." "We were then brought into the city, dragging you behind, we soon entered this fancy home of theirs, only to get separated.

"And the swords?"

"Last we saw those, they were in the front lobby."

"Then that's where we're heading, I'm not leaving without my sword." Julia and Pyu climbed on Zen as they left the bird room, they then found themselves in another hallway, with a few corridors. "Nope, not this one, some room this is," Zen said as he opens every door he come across.

"Somethings not right."

"Yeah, like they should really lock these doors."

"No, where are they." ZenXel stopped after what Xel said, "what is it?"

"Whispers," Zen skipped the rest of the doors till he reached the last one in the hallway, that door lead to, on what seems to be the lobby.

"There," Zen pointed at the second floor on the wall, both swords were being held as a display, he used the stairs to reach the second floor, but before Zen could jump for his swords, he felt another stung on his neck, "AH, what the world!" "Again!" he said pulling out the dart, but instead of being shot more than once to be put to sleep, he then started to feel dizzy, "okay, this is new." Zen grabbed onto the railing as he tries to stand, he was then confronted by two men, both had their faces covered, "what?"

ZenXel was then grabbed by the legs and was thrown down from the second floor, "UGH!" Zen landed on his stomach, as he slowly got up, the darts effects still had a hold of him, "what was... that?" In front of Zen were tons of Beowolves that were surrounding Zen, "Xel where did they come from, Xel!?" Xel didn't even respond, he then notices that Julia and Pyu were missing as well, "okay Zen you can do this, it's just another hallucination, or maybe a nightmare."

Each Grimm soon came at Zen, but Zen dodge every attack he could, but the drug slowed him down, he then heard voices that freaked him out, "who's there!?"

* * *

 _He left us to defend only ourselves, what kind of hero are you Beacon._

* * *

Each voice just grew bigger and bigger as ZenXel fought off the Grimm.

* * *

 _Is he not coming back, grandpa?_

 _I'm afraid not, he seems to have left us, forever._

 _But he said he would take me with him, he promised me. I know he did, HE DID! HE SAID HE'LL COME BACK FOR ME!_

* * *

"A-Acalia, I'm-, NO!?"

* * *

 _We helped him and he just left us, what do we do now. There are others who needed him, and he just left them to only suffer no hero Beacon, you who seeks adventure, while loved ones are separated from each other.  
_

* * *

"Stop it, what is this!?"

* * *

 **~You don't need any peasant who thinks of you like this. Accept the darkness allow yourself to become more than a warrior, more than a savior they think you can be, become a king, ACCEPT IT~**

* * *

"NEVER!" Zen was soon on a knee breathing heavily, he then looked around to see people moaning in pain with broken pieces of furniture spread on the ground, "what the worlds."

"Well, that wasn't what we expected," Zen looked onto the second-floor balcony, where a man looked down on Zen, behind him stood two more men with bandages covering their faces, each one held onto one of Zens swords. The man had black hair, and his eyes were brown, he soon began to walk down the stairs, once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stood three feet away from Zen. "but, we see that even you can resist such negativity."

"What?"

The man pulled out a dart from his pouch around his waist, "we need to see if you are the one."

"The one?"

"The one that both Faunus and humans can lead each other to coexists." The men around Zen, including the injured, started to remove their bandages around their head, "at least that what we hope, you can do for us."

"Your all Faunuses, but your-."

"Human." Both Faunuses from behind the human stepped forward and held Zen's swords in front of him. "Name's Adler, now, there is someone who's holding a party for your presence." Zen grabbed his black sword first and placed it on his side, but ZenXel hesitated on taking the red one.

* * *

Zen walked through a shopping district following Adler, most of the population were Faunuses, only a few humans stood out from the crowd area. But the only thing that surprised Zen was who they were staring at, "word travels fast uh," Zen said to his friends. Zen also notice that he still had his mask with him and it even covered his face, he then caught up with Adler, "you didn't remove my mask?"

"No, it's better that way, once your know, you can never be unknown," he says going uphill to the center of the city, "and that would be hard to grasp to if your human, or Faunus." Zen stayed quiet for the entire trip, he then found himself in front of a giant door. Two guards stood in front of the door, but once they saw Adler, they pushed the door open and allowed them to pass.

The two were soon in a long fancy hallway, "you never said on whom I'm expecting."

"Strang I though the fancy lighting would've told you otherwise." Zen just frowned at the point Adler made to him, he then chuckled and faced Zen as they reached the other door of the hallway, "you haven't done anything to offend her, but try not to."

"Her?" The doors soon started to open from the within, he then said to himself, "what do you say Xel?"

"Be on your best behavior," Xel responded quickly.

"When it's to royalty, I try." The doors soon open wide enough to see in the room, within the room were people wearing the finest clothing, turned to see on who is entering. Straight up the center, following the red carpet from the hallway, was a single chair, a throne if you will. Sitting on that throne was a beautiful woman, tanned skin, she was Faunus with black cat ears, "ok," Zen said to himself, "add to the list: make a good impression."

"I can hear your thoughts."

"Well, make sure you write that down then."

They walked toward the princess till they reached the steps that lead to the throne. Adler soon got on a knee and bowed his head, Zen did the same in respect. "Princess of-." ZenXel glanced at Adler, "I bring a warrior from the East, he has saved many of your people, I present to you Beacon." As Adler got up and moved for the princess to have a good look, Zen stayed in his position.

"Rise," the princess said peacefully, Zen followed her order and stood, "we have heard a great deal of you, impressive," she smiled at Zen who felt relaxed. She then stood and walked over to Zen, "but I'm afraid that I must ask for your service."

"If I may ask then, what would this task be."

"A Grimm invasion," Adler spoke up.

"I see." Zen thought for a sec till he heard a ton and clinging noises to his right, servants of the princess brought out giant bags to the Zen's feet. Zen looked at the sacks and then back at the princess who seemed to have a worried expression.

"The kingdom will pay you," she said quickly, she also had a scared tone in her voice, Pyu and Julia slightly poked their heads out and looked up at Zen who in a daze for the moment. Zen then placed a foot on the nearest bag of gold and pushed it away from him. Both Adler and the princess looked at Zen who looked back at them, "don't need these to decide on what I

Both Adler and the princess looked at Zen who looked back at them, "don't need these to decide on what I feel like doing." They then smiled and thanked them, Zen was soon introduced to a feast, by the time the moon was out Zen and Adler spoke in privacy on the palace balcony, speaking of the matter on hand. "What kind of Grimm is it?"

"We are unsure, but we do know, it's larger than any Grimm we have seen in the desert, our weapons don't have any effect on it."

"Anything left behind to identify?"

"Claw marks when it enters the streets. One of my men barely survived its claws after being struck, it also spews fire from its mouth as soon it takes off from the ground."

"What about noises?"

"The only noise the people have heard is the cry of a Nevermore, but they soon say that other Grimm noises appear, but only one Grimm is attacking this city. Adler soon walks to the edge of the balcony to see some civilians still up at night, "it has been wreaking havoc for several years, breaking down buildings, creating more casualties every time, but this needs to end." Adler looked back at Zen with hope, "now that time has come, I hope you can live up to this honor we all have for you."

Zen soon reached into the inside of his coat to pull out a letter he held onto, "this is for you I believe." Adler took the letter from his hand and began to read it, he then began to smile, "Adler?" Adler then notices ZenXel's gaze and turned away, "okay, let's squeeze some information out of him," Zen said to himself. "Who is the leader's sister to you?"

"N-no one, just a p-person?"

"Fine, once I go back, I can ask her myself, she'll probably think less of you once she hears she's just a person to you."

"No, wait!" Adler couldn't hide it anymore, "she's special, someone very special."

"A lover?" Adler didn't say a word, "she wrote to you for help, but what she must have written on it, is how much she misses you, did she?" Adler just nodded, "well I'll be darn, a human and a Faunus and in love, forbidden if I may add."

"The law of the race separates us."

"And yet you love each other so much?" Adler looked away, "a law isn't going to stop your love, nothing will, and with yalls love, you can show the world that both humans and Faunus can leave in peace."Zen then grabbed his drink of water he had near the balcony, "

Zen then grabbed his drink of water he had near the balcony, "she's also the sister of the Princess." Zen the shot out a spray of water at Adler, who closed his eyes at the right time, only to wipe away the spit that was on it.

"Wait so that also mean that-?!"

"The leader you met is the oldest of the three and is the rightful ruler of this kingdom." Zen felt his knees shaking as he tried to balance himself on the balcony, "Beacon are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I-I just realized that I just knee royalty in its face." Adler was confused by his words but decided to leave It be. "What are they doing over there."

"They saw that it was unfair that they were leaving peacefully, so the oldest wanted to help his people, by leaving his behind to set them free." "The other two sisters wanted to help, but he refused, only to find out that the little one followed him Eastward, so the oldest sister stayed to care for their home, welcoming any Faunus into the safe haven." Soon footsteps came from behind, both ZenXel and Adler looked to see who it was, it was the princess, Adler smiled and whispered, "she's all yours' pal."

Alder bowed his head and left both of them alone on the balcony, "you seem well for someone who about to fight a ferocious monster." Zen just chuckled, she then walked to the edge of the balcony, "how are they?"

Zen was confused until he knew on who she was referring to, "they're well Princess, they still continue to help their people." She nodded and smiled, Zen then looked back at the curtains if anyone was close by, "did you know, about them?" The most of her time she had her eyes close, but she answered in a calm fashion.

"She tried to keep it a secret, but both knew that not all secrets were going to be hidden, even from family." She slowly walked towards Zen without his notice, "it's natural, you're bound to find love, even when your not searching for it." Zen looked down and nodded in agreement, "Why do you hide your face from the world."

"Hehe, there's not much to look at the princess," he then meets her eyes with his, "I don't know why I hide my face, I probably thought if Faunus saw a human, would they trust me if I set them free." Would they think that this human was going to get them into more trouble, or even have them killed, maybe that's why I hide my face from everyone." Zen looked over and notice her smile, she then looked away after his notice, "but what can I do when there are people who now who you are and know what you'll end up doing to their cause, that is also a reason on why this mask is worn, that and-."

"And?"

"My daughter made me this mask and this bracelet," Zen showed her a blue bracelet that Kinessa made.

"Daughter?"

When I first meet her, she always dreamed of having a father, so I took her under my watch," Zen stopped himself for a moment, "change that really, she wanted a father and just happened to force me to be her father, hehe."

"Oh," she smiled and made a cute giggle, "she must be happy that she has a father then."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe I'll bring her to the ocean one day."

She then walked up to him and looked up at his face, "I know who you really are behind that mask, my people are told of how you help and freed them, how you never asked for a reward or even a sign of gratitude." "It doesn't matter what people or even the whole world says about you, they don't define who you are, you do, by actions, not words." "So fight, not just for our world, but for your daughter."

"I think she would love to meet you. "Zen chuckled by her kind words and stared into her eyes, her face soon turned red. "My true name is ZenXel, my friends call me Zen, princess, thank you," he then grabbed her by her hands, "thank you."

Zen then lets go of her hand and she soon said, "what was that you said, "knee royalty in the face," sound like their connected with my sister?" Zen sheepishly chuckled and coughed in a scared tone.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as ZenXel/Beacon held the sharp end of a spear he shortened, grinding it with a whetstone. He sat in a giant wooden bowl and faced the edge of the balcony he was on, Adler jogged to Zen side, "my men have spotted the creature." Zen tossed the whetstone aside and got settled in the giant wooden bowl, "alright, let's rock."

"But you just threw it," Adler said picking it up.

"No, it's a-, nevermind," Zen said sighing, he was then handed a telescope to see over the wall till he saw, on what looked like a flying Grimm, heading for the city."

"I pray for your return Beacon," Zen turned to his side to see the princess in the open. Adler got concerned and asked her to return to the safety of the castle, but refused.

Zen then grabbed Pyu and Julia, Julia struggled from his grip, "watch over them." The princess nodded as just Pyu laid on her head, but Julia didn't want Zen to do this stupid plan.

"Zen no!"

"I'll be back, I still have a job to do." The Grimm passed the wall and soared over the city, "LAUNCH ME ADL-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zen was sent into the sky by a catapult, his yelling echoed in the city but soon stopped once both Zen and the Grimm clashed. The Grimm started to panic from Zen being on it, it started to screech as it flapped around the town.

"We have to follow them," Adler said to the princess's guards, they nodded and followed him into the city. In the sky, Zen held onto the Grimm and tried to use his black sword to attack the back off the Grimm, but had to use most his strength to hold onto the back. As the Grimm panicked, it heading down into the city, crashing into a building, Zen fell off the Grimm. It started to take off once more, but Zen got up from the rubble and grabbed hold of its tail.

The Grimm flew upward, Zen climbed his way to the back of its neck, fighting against the wind. As Zen finally reached the Grimm's neck he was about to lift his black sword to the Grimm slammed Zen with the back of its head, having Zen lose the grip of his sword, "NO!" On the ground Adler and the guards ran through the city, trying to follow them, before passing an ally, the black sword landing into the ground, Adler happened to hear it land and ran towards it. Back in the air Zen grabbed onto the handle and was about to pull the red sword from his back till he heard, something, **"~Use it, control the Grimm~",** at the same time as Zen slightly pulled the sword, the Grimm looked back at the slightest sound that the sword made. It then quickly spun in a circle, at the time Zen lose his grip from the Grimm and started to Fall.

As Zen fell, he reached for his side and threw the small spear he had before being launched from the catapult and held onto the rope that was connected. The spear pierced the body of the Grimm and it then screeched, suddenly Zen then notice two things about the Grimm while being under it. As the Grimm slowly descended from the sky, ZenXel was back on the Grimm and pulled out the red sword, he about to strike on its stomach till they crashed into crashed into another building near the wall, with Zen hitting the building first. Zen waved his hand around as he got up and looked into the dust they made, he saw that the Grimm was stuck under some larger rubble, trying to escape.

"Beacon," Zen turned to the hole that leads outside of the building and Saw Adler and the guards arriving. "That must have been the most idiotic, but yet, successful plans I have ever seen done before." Zen walked over only to be seen with a dislocated shoulder, "oh, um." Zen realized what he was staring at and relocating the shoulder, making his bones pop as Adler and the guards made a face of disgust. Zen then notice the red sword, sticking out of the rubble and pulled it out.

As Zen walked over to the Grimm, he held the red sword backward as he reached its neck, Zen then lifted the sword but stopped, his body was soon being covered by a red aura. Everyone waited for Zen to strike, but Zen lowered the sword to his side, soon the red aura vanished around him, "this isn't the creature who's been harming you."

"What do you mean?"

Zen walked away from its neck, "you said that it used its talons to strike at your soldiers," Zen was about moved a rock, "who was attacked from the Grimm talons?"

"I was, sir," one soldier spoke up.

"It attacked you with both its talons?"

"Yes, sir."

Zen then moved a rock, "then why is one of its legs missing," he said showing only one of the talons to the group. "The other thing that bothered me was, that your weapons were no good aginst it." Zen then reached into the rubble for a metal pole sticking out of it, "then how did this spear," he said pulling it out from, "pierced through it." At the same time as Zen pulled the spear the creature, it created a loud screech that everyone knew. "You also said Adler, that people would hear different noises of Grimm, but the noise that I only heard-." "This isn't your mysterious Grimm that was attacking you," the men then moved towards the head, "it's a passing Nevermore." The bird laid on the ground breathing heavily, under all the rubble.

"Then where is the Grimm, that's been attacking us?" ZenXel was about to answer that question till something shook the building.

"No, not again." Adler and the men left the building with Zen following behind them. They soon reached a flight of stairs that lead up to the top of the wall, "I want all soldiers at their position, we must hold them off." Zen then heard a bell within the city, the people who were hiding in their homes soon left them and headed for the palace. Once Zen reached the top of the wall, he saw dozens of different soldiers, surrounding the city's wall and launching fireballs at the city's wall.

"Who are they!"

"People who see this kingdom as an interference for their business." Zen thought for a sec, he then realized who are they and looked at Adler and nodded.

"What's the pl-," before Zen could finish his sentence, an explosion from a catapult appeared beside him, sending him off the wall back into the city.


	12. Chapter 11

Please leave a review.

* * *

 **Grimm landed on his feet away from where he hung upside down, he then turned around to see a Huntress falling and rolled behind him, "this ends now." The Huntress wore a large Grimm-looking mask, she wore a red and black type of clothing as she stood, hair the barely reached her waist. The huntress then pulled out a red sword from the side and pointed it at Grimm mask.** **Grimm walked in a circle, as well as the Hunter, not saying a single word to each other for a moment.**

 **"Life makes you chose the hardest choices, they are the ones that force you to question yourself, my choices lead me here, standing against those who I should've called allies" Grimm then stopped and walked in the opposite direction, she did the same, "allies that would have been named brothers, or sisters." "Let them remember me as a traitor, rebel, or even a renegade," he then placed a hand on his sword's handle on his side. "But in the end, it won't matter how history remembers me," Grimm then pulled the sword out and made contacted with her blades together. "All that matter is that I stood my ground, when others told me to move."**

 **"It seems that you haven't realized what's bigger than the Four Maidens, bigger than Salem herself." "It doesn't matter to me about them, what matters, is that I saved this world."**

 **The huntress' heart started to beat quickly, above them, a snowflake fell from the sky floating towards them, "from what?"**

 **"Don't you have a family to return to," the huntress tighten her grip on her sword, "you should be with them."**

 **"..."**

 **"So, my head is more important than your family," she didn't say a word, "That is the most selfish choice you must have made, I wonder what your family thinks of you."** **The snowflake soon reached the top of their heads and soon passed their blades, "anger burns within her, it will only feed the Grimm," Grimm said to himself.**

 **As soon as the snowflake landed on the ground both Grimm and the Huntress struck with enough force that a white spark appeared.**

 **The battle soon has gone quiet as the entire area was soon covered by snow, Grimm held the Huntress's blade in one hand and held his own with the other, preparing to scissor her head off. The mask of hers was cracked, only one of her red eye showing, and she breathed heavily on her knees. Grimm then tossed her sword in the air and caught it, holding it backward, but still pointing at her. He then threw it at her, she flinched as it landed near her leg, Grimm then started to walk away from her, "why don't you just finish me!?"**

 **Grimm stopped in place and looked back at her, without moving his body, "if I finish you off, then your family would be chasing me, instead of you." "Tell your brother I said hey," he then left her, letting her know she has been bested and, that she's still alive.**

* * *

\- Chapter 11 -

The Deal

Zen eyes slowly opened as he stared upward on the city's wall, "ugh," Zen slowly got up and remembered what happened, an explosion from an enemy's catapult landed beside him, sending him off the wall. Luckily, Zen landed in a hay bale, "ugh, oh, that's right." Zen remembers the city's wall was being attacked by dozens of mercenaries and being sent off the wall by the mercs catapult, back into the city. ZenXel rolled off the hay bale and landed on his stomach with a thud, he then got up and leaned on the hay bale, "we have to help them!"

"How do you intend to fight an army of mercenaries?" Zen thought for a sec till he saw the red sword, on its side, near the wheels of the hay bale wagon. Zen lifted it and stared at his own reflection, suddenly whispers appeared that only he could hear. "What is your plan," Xel asked but was ignored as Zen ran away from the city's wall. He then reached a building with an opened wall, after passing a small hill of rubble, he saw the Nevermore, still lying on its side. Zen then reached its face where its head tilted where ZenXel could see his reflection, it breathes slowly, but heavily, "what's do you intend to do?"

"Something stupid," Zen soon starts to move the rubble that held the Nevermore down.

"You're insane!"

As soon as Zen pulled one more stone off the Nevermore, it sprung upward from the rest of the rubble and was ready to strike, but Zen held the sword in front of it, it had wings spread out but didn't flinch a muscle. "You seems to know what this is, do you?" The Nevermore didn't make a noise, only to stare at both Zen and the sword with its red eyes, "I'm here to make a deal." Within a matter of seconds, the Nevermore flew out of the open building and headed for the city's wall.

At the city's wall, men shouted at each other catapults were being fired into invading mercenary army, "the north side can't take any more hits sir!" a soldier yelled at Adler, Adler who looked desperate, was about to order a full retreat from the north side, till everyone heard something strange. The sound came from the air, even the mercenaries who were about to climb the wall, looked around. Suddenly the Nevermore zoomed downward, passing the wall, then past the mercenary's who were near the catapults. They watched the Nevermore fly away, one mercenary was about to turn back and order them to continue with the assault, till another mercenary beside him poked at his shoulder. He then looked back only to see the Nevermore started to make a wide turn, it then started to come in their direction making a whistling sound in the air as it dived at them.

Before it even came close it flew upward, as both mercenaries eyes followed the Nevermore, they were soon blasted forward from behind, by a shield. Zen rolled behind them as they fell on the faces and ran to the rest of the mercenaries. They saw Zen and grabbed their nearest weapon as Zen fought them off with a metal shield, Zen used a shield like with was a giant. A group stood behind Zen and lined up form a firing squad as Zen slammed his shield on the man's face. "Ready, aim, f-!" Zen heard the and about to pull the shield in front of them, preparing to block it, but the squad was soon interrupted by the Nevermore who slide on the sand making the mercenaries flip.

The Nevermore launched itself upward and shoot its feathers at the wooden catapults the mercs were using, slicing them to bits. Zen only used his shield that he had with him, the red sword stayed on his back during the whole fight, as Zen got a merc on his knees, he placed the shield on the mercs head and punched it. Zen shook his hand as he turned away from them, only to see the Nevermore, pinning someone down with one merc down, it was about to take a bite, "hey," Zen yelled at the Grimm, "really?" The Nevermore the lifted the mercenary by his shirt and tossed him aside with its beak. With a few for more dozen mercs were taken out by Zen and Nevermore, they soon heard, "fall back, fall back, everyone!" Zen placed his shield on the ground as the Nevermore spread his wings and screeched, both facing them with courage. (Someone take a picture, quickly!)

Adler and the city's guards soon walked up behind him, "that, ...that was something else." Zen then looked back at them, who were smiling in hope till the Nevermore leaned over beside them, "um, what about...?"

"She'll do no harm to you all," Zen said putting a hand on the Nevermores wing.

"She?" Within a few minutes ZenXel, Adler, and the city's guards searched the area, "we found a few survivors."

"You mind if your men question them, I have a feeling that they were being paid handsomely for this attack." Adler nodded and started to walk back to the city's gate, Zen followed and looked up at the wall, only to see the Nevermore, pecking at its wing.

"You dropped this, my friend," Alder handed his black sword

Zen watched the back of Adler who were heading back, but after Zen closed his eyes for blinking, he opened them to see his vision turn red and that he was somewhere else. "What the world," he looked around and then saw himself below, looking around, "what is this?" Zen then zoomed in on himself then zoomed out, Zen soon realized he's looking from the wall, that means, "I'm see through the eyes of the Nevermore." As ZenXel looked around he spotted something coming for his body, it traveled through the sand, coming up behind Zen's body. It kept coming up closer and closer, but Zen was then back to his own eyes after blinking once more, he then quickly rolled aside as a metal creature appeared from the sand. It pounced at Zen's last position but missed him, it then dug back into the dessert.

Adler and the guards saw this and moved to assist Zen, "Beacon, are you alright!?" A vortex of sand covered both Zen's and Alder's vision to see one another.

"Stay back," Zen ordered them, "it's not after you," Zen watched it circle only him, but soon disappeared, digging deeper into the sand, "it after me!" Zen waited for any sign, but nothing, suddenly it strikes from behind, sending Zen to his knees, "ugh!" His coat was ripped by the attack, but the coat repaired itself in a matter of time, soon another strike came from his right, then the left. ZenXel dodged an attack and blocked another attack with the shield, but the shield barely took the attack it gave, making it useless for another attack. The monster kept using the sand storm to its advantage, over and over, Zen only looked around as it just appeared and vanished leaving the vortex and entering it from another angle. Zen pulled out the red sword and spun slowly waited for it, but suddenly, as he blinked he was back in in the Nevermores eyes, "wait I can use this."

The Nevermore was still on the wall staring down at the sand vortex. ZenXel stared at the vortex with the Grimm's eyes and saw the creature leaving a trail out of the vortex, turning around, going back into it. As soon it came to the wall of sand, Zen blinked and he was back to his own eyes, he quickly rolled aside and slashed at the creature as it jumped out of the sand, As it got impacted with the red sword, the fell on it side and stood up quickly, growling at Zen, it was painted black with red marking all over its body, "RRRRRAAAAAAWWWW!" One of its hand was bigger than the other, but it was like a giant scorpion pincer, the other hand was larger than Zens but it only had three sharp fingers and even it had a tail that was that reached over its head.

The vortex of sand kept going even when it was out of the sand, "come on," Zen yelled at the machine who roared and attacked with its tail first. Time passed as Zen and the monster fought in the sand, it then tried to attack once again in the sand, but Zen used the Nevermore's eyes again to outsmart it. The monster then spun its body around knocking Zen back with its tail, but he stood his ground as it then started to charge at him. Zen's body then started to glow with his black aura, suddenly beast charged at Zen, as the charged with its pincer first at Zen, everything moved slowly once Zen sheathed his sword away. Zen waited at it moved closer and closer, suddenly his black aura started to change to a red color.

As soon as the creature came close enough Zen pulled out the red sword from his side, everything went black as two lines crossed each other creating an "X". The creature's tail landed on the floor of the sand with a thud, the beast suddenly vanished, even from the Nevermores sights. "So that's what the old man gave," Xel said to Zen. The vortex of sand started to deplete, Alder and the troops were soon visible for Zen to see, but they were only shocked to see Zen, covered by a red aura. Alder eyes widen most of all, after it vanished, but kept silent as Zen walked over to the tail.

The creature's tail soon started to ooze out something black, Zen used two fingers to examine it, "this isn't good." Within a few minutes Zen, Alder, and the guards entered the city, they rode on horses, making their way towards the palace as the citizens cheered as they passed. Every Faunus called out thanks to Beacons as he passed by and gave a wave in response.

"You're a hero once again Beacon, news shall travel the world for your heroic sacrifice."

"But it will also anger our enemies more," Xel said to Zen, but Zen could only agree. As soon Zen closed his eyes to take in a breath, he opened them only to be back in the Nevermores eyes.

"Uh," the Nevermore was staring at the palace, it zoomed at a large window that belonged to the throne room. "This battle was a distraction, the princess."

"What," Alder asked as he barely got what Zen said.

Zen looked back at the wall and whistled at the Nevermore, the Grimm heard and dived off the wall and plucked Zen from the horse flying him towards the palace. "Throw me at the opening of the window." The Grimm threw him alright, but at a solid window, Zen bashed trough it and rolled on his feet, "I said at the broken window, not make a window broken!" The Nevermore screeched in response.

Zen looked behind him to see the princess safe, both Pyu and Julia were with her. "Zen, you just in time to kick this guy's but!" In front of them stood a man like a figure, wearing the same coat as Zen, he held two whips with green markings on them in his hands.

"You again," Zen pulled out his black sword, and handed the red sword to the princess, "use this if he comes near yall." She held onto the sword and nodded for Zen, the princess walked back slowly, "who sent you." The figure said nothing, but attacked Zen with his whips, Zen used his swords to block the incoming attacks. Every strike the whip made, it left dug in scar for whenever it hit the floor of the wall but did nothing against Zen's sword. Zen rolled to the side when a whip came at him, but after getting up he threw his sword towards a wall. It bounced off the wall, headed and bounced off the giant door the lead to the hallway, and bang the figure on the head as he thought that he could strike when Zen didn't have his weapon.

The sword made contact on his back, as it made contact Zen threw his fist at him making him fall on his back, Zen then grabbed both of the figures whips and started to spin him around, he then let's go and tossed him out a perfectly good window. Zen grabbed his sword and heard another good window break, the figure landed on his feet and seems to pissed. Zen took on harder strikes as the figure spun the whip, creating a shield while using the other for his attack. Zen threw some red dust shards, that he kept in his pocket and tossed it at the figure, but did nothing to him. He continued to walk towards Zen, but Zen threw his sword towards the wall, but as soon as the sword left Zen's hand, the figure turned to block the sword.

But Zen came up behind him and punched in the back of the head, Zen then held onto the back of his head, as the sword started to come at the figure. Zen banged his head against the incoming sword, as the sword bounced off his face, it then bounced off the wall again and came back, Zen forced the figures head over and over as the sword bounced off the head and the wall for a few times. The figure manages to break free of one arm and strike at Zen to get off, but not before getting hit by the sword once more. Zen came back with his hand together, giving him a nice hit on the side of his face, "take it!"

Zen caught the sword and face the figure once again, he then spun his whips and struck at Zen, wrapping around his arms. The figure started to pull on Zen, till Zen overpowered his strength, throwing him off his feet, the figure landed on the opposite side of Zen. ZenXel quickly pulled on the whips, have the figure lose his grip on them, as soon as the figure got up Zen aimed the grips at the figure face. With the figure dazed, Zen used the whips to wrap around the princess's throne and pulled it at the figure.

The throne broke on impact and sent him rolling across the room, "are we done," Zen said walking up to him. As they faced each other once more, the figure walked backward, the whips vanished from Zen's arms, suddenly a black portal appeared behind the black figure. "No you don't," Zen ran towards him, but as he reached the portal, jumped for it, but ended up missing it and landed on his stomach. Zen got up and looked around, "he's gone, again."

\- Hours Later -

Zen walked followed Alder down a flight of stairs till they reached a large door, Alder handed Zen the torch they used for the dark stairway. "What exactly are you wanting to tell me?"

"When I saw you fight the metal monster, you had a certain glow around you, a red glow."

"Red you certain it wasn't black?"

Alder pushed open the door, "I bet my soul, here is well find my answer." Both entered the doorway to see tons and tons of books, an underground library, Zen soon notice another torch in a direction Alder was heading. As they reached the lighted torch, they found the princess reading a giant book that was laid on top of other books on a table. "Have you found what I asked princess?"

"I'm afraid not, I have a few of my guards searching every aisle for it, but nothing at all."

"A book?" Xel said to Zen.

"What does it look like?"

"We can not recall, but were searching as we speak."

Whispers suddenly appeared, Zen turned around, "a-allow me to help then." Zen walked towards the whispers, they were growing louder and louder with each step Zen took towards the direction. He was soon at a brick wall when the whispers stopped, he looked up the case till he saw a black book stand out from the rest of the brown books. "That one." Zen placed the torch on a hanging post that was missing a torch and started to climb the case of books. Zen pulled out the book, but it was too large to carry downward, so Zen let it fell, "BOOM!" The book landed on the ground and the sound echoed in the library that the guards came to. They notice the book and carried it to the princess, "I feel like this is the on you've been searching for."

Alder opened the book, stared at it, and looked back at the princess, "Beacon, have a look." Zen looked confused and walked over to the book, "um, what's wrong with it, it looks normal.

Alder and the Princess looked scared, "Beacon, the pages are blank to us, they were made for a warning for the one who will find that blade."

"Blade?"

"What have there," Alder said pointing at the red sword, "is a tool for taking lives."

"How do you know this?"

"This book was given to my ancestors, asked to be shown to a warrior that arrives with a red aura, you are that warrior." Zen just stared at the princess, but then faced the book's pages.

* * *

 **Long ago, two friends, two brothers fended off evil and aided the helplessness. They never left each other's side, it was like nothing could ever separate their bond, nothing at all, till the youngest friend heart broke, that nothing could repair it.**

 **On their travels, they reached one of the world famous kingdoms, their reputation even got the attention of the king, who asked to help deal with the monsters who wish to deal his home harm. Before heading to face their foe, the youngest meet the king's daughter. There's eye meet one another, knowing they were destined for one another. After their successful victory, they returned to the kingdom and were thrown a huge party, as for the youngest brother he spent his night with the love of his life.**

 **The oldest friend was proud that his friend found love, but the king soon took wind of this love and forbade her for fall in love with a peasant, even with a reputation that he has earned, for he didn't want his royal bloodline to be tainted. She didn't care for her family and planned on leaving her home to live with the young hero. But before that day even arrived, she wanted to tell the young hero her plan, but the king's men tailed her. On that day the king's men tried to kill the young hero, but in the midst of battle, the princess was stabbed by the king's men.**

 **She laid dying from her wound, but before leaving this world, she said that she would never stop loving him, no matter what kind he was, hero, royal, or even a peasant. She then passed away, leaving him alone with the king's guards, without a moment the guards never returned to their king. The young hero heart turned black as the night, as he made a deal with the darkness, give him the power overcome any army, any kingdom to gain his revenge.**

 **As for the older brother, he was in the kingdom's Inn when the screaming started, he watched as the creatures of black slaughter the innocent villagers. The creature nearly overpowered the oldest as he did his best to help the civilians escape, he then headed for the palace to for his brother.**

 **But upon arriving at the palace, he witnesses a figure standing above the king, with his foot on the king's neck. The figure turned to face the hero, only for the hero to see a horror beyond they ever encountered.**

 **Blood red eyes stared back at the older brother, as half of the figures face was human, while the other was all bone with red marking. The younger brother has surrendered his heart to become a creature to serve the darkness, a creature of Grimm. Mouth spew from his mouth he faced at the older brother, he pointed his new red blade at the older brother, telling him to leave, this has nothing to do with you!**

 **"What happened!" The older brother soon noticed a ribbon from the princess, he then looked at the king who was scared. "What would she say about this?"**

 **It would matter, she's gone and it's because of you, he said pointing his blade at the king, "it smells good, this fear, even my army feels it." The oldest pointed his sword at the once, "your going to leave me no choice!" "This world will burn, with this Grimm Blade, let this world fall, starting with you," his body started to glow red**

 **Rain fell onto the kingdom, every time their blades clashed with one another, thunder boomed within the black clouds, the world was crying. Time passed as the battle finally came to an end, the youngest brother laid on his knees with the oldest brother's sword piercing into his stomach, "what would you have done?"**

 **The oldest just stared downward at him, "I don't know, I wish I can help you, but I can't."**

 **"Hehe, thank you, my brother, for your hon-, RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Suddenly a creature of smoke formed above the little brother's body. The creature laughed as it grew larger and larger, preparing to strike, but as it tried to make a move, the creature started to be pulled back. It then was transferred into the Grimm blade, with little strength that little brother had, he used the sword to banished it into the sword. "Don't do mWith that done, the brother passed from this world, leaving the oldest alone, tears poured down his cheeks as he fell on his knees.**

 **The king was punished for his crime, as for the hero, he left with the Grimm blade, thinking of a way to move on. The sorrow and anger soon started to growing larger and larger, he soon realized a voice in his head, quickly realizing he was turning into the fate of his brother, the sword was trying to control him.**

 **He quickly hide the sword beneath this world, keeping it away from the surface and from the innocent, but the creatures still haunt this world, till this very day.**

* * *

Zen pulled out the Grimm Blade and stared at it, see his own reflection, suddenly whispers appeared with a laughter that chilled Zen out, "it be better if you give it to us."

Zen tighten his grip on the handle and placed it back on his back, "no, the blade is calling for a new host, I felt its negativity taking me apart, telling me that the people that I've meet think I'm nothing." "If I leave it behind, anyone with a terrible past could be taken by the darkness, becoming the next host for this Grimm." "I've found it underground, what was the chance of someone else finding it, being consumed, like the hero's little brother." "You must understand."

Both looked worried but nodded at Zen, trusting him, knowing that he could do something about the possessed blade.

The Next Morning

Zen was just outside the city's walls, he was handed a bag by Alder as the Nevermore landed near them. "Must you leave?"

"I'm afraid so, if I want to find your monster, North seems to be my best bet." "I was told that people who wear the same coat," Zen said as he tugged on his coat, "that has my attention."

"How do you know."

"She twittered it to me." Zen looked back at the Nevermore who was pecking at her own feathers, "she had been driven out of an area, she's just looking for a new home before she got attacked."

"That's the reason she's missing a leg."

"Seems so."

"I would like to hand this to you Beacon," a guard walked over to the princess with a wooden box, "this was created for that blade, it was left behind behind by the hero as a gift, he had hoped that the sword would be found." "It would be better with you, that being in the palace tombs," she said handing Zen a black sheath that had the same curve as the blade. "Once more, how can we ever repay for your life-changing kindness?"

Zen thought for a second as he placed the Grimm blade in the sheath and as he climbed onto the Nevermore's back, "Princess make this kingdom strong, this is the only safe haven for Faunus to retreat to when they have nowhere else to go, help them reach this place as well." The Princess nodded, Zen turned his head to Alder, "my next favor is to you." Alder just stared at him, "she needs you, if you want your love true, you need to stand by her side on every step of the way." "Hey, maybe when I return, I'll see you two holding hands, haha!" As Zen laughed, the Nevermore flew into the sky, before leaving North, the flew hover the city, the people cheered as Zen waved goodbye.

Pyu crawled out of Zen's coat and laid on his lap instead of his head, Zen rubbed Pyu's head, "your thinking of that monster?"

"We know who sent it?"

"..."

"..."

"I'm afraid so, this world even in more trouble than we thought," Zen pulled out a veil of the black ooze the creature had, "especially if it hasn't been messed with yet." Zen tossed the veil aside, letting it fall to the world's ground.


	13. Chapter 12

**General Ironwood walked through a hallway with two soldiers following behind him with rifles at the ready, he soon reached a door on his left. He removed his left glove, revealing his hand, then placing it on a pad near the door. The pad showed a white line from the top that went downward, scanning his hand, once it reached the bottom, the whole pad lit up green two times and a female voice came after, "welcome, General Ironwood."**

 **But as the door slide open, the room was a complete mess, with lights flickering, broken tables all around as well as glass that were laying around the floor. Ironwood pulled out his handgun from his side and walked slowly into the room, the two guards followed behind, turning on the flashlights on their rifles. As they moved towards the center of the room, someone popped out of the rubble yelling, "EUREKA, BUWAAAHHH!" Both Ironwood and the guards shoot only a few, missing the startled person.**

 **"Dr. Gray," Ironwood sighed with relief as the lowered their guns, "how many times have we told you, no more surprises, especially when your lab was just invaded," he said looking at the trashed lab equipment.**

 **"Invasion, no no no General Ironwood, i-i-it was more of an accident, but before that, this thing," he walked over with a test tube, "this-this is more than we thought it could be sir if I may-." General Ironwood raised his hand to stop him from continuing, he then ordered the two soldiers to leave them be.**

 **"What have you found."**

 **"Sir, this thing is alive." The professor showed Ironwood the test tube near his face, within the tube was a black looking oozed that formed a mouth with sharp teeth, screeching at him and also trying to pounced at Ironwood, but was blocked by the glass surrounding it.**

 **It moved around trying to find an exit. "Wasn't there a larger** **sample I brought it?"**

 **"During the process of my study, it broke out of its containment, as if it was trying to leave, in the process, it split into small pieces such as this one." He then placed it on the nearest table that wasn't turned over. "It was as if it was trying to leave, but that's not the strangest thing sir." "In the process, a fire was created, but as the fire touched the separated ooze, one burned away, while the others, extinguishing the fire."**

 **"What are you telling me?"**

 **"Sir, I even had deadly poison, strong flu, the same event happened to each one, they perished from each different elements while this one survived everything." "If we could get our hands on more of this stuff then, what if this could use it for cures, for any disease, or even," the professor said with a serious face, "creating super soldiers to take on the Grimm."**

 **Ironwood stared at the test tube as the black oozed moved around, not saying a single word. "Sir?"**

 **Ironwood then grabbed it and walked towards the door, "I must speak with him."**

 **"Sir," General Ironwood stopped as he came close to the doorway and looked back, "Be couscous with him, his work is very different from what we were told."**

 **Ironwood nodded in response. Ironwood walked into the hallway leaving him alone, soon Ironwood reached another door and entered alone, the room was in complete darkness till red lights appeared behind him, "hello..., General... Ironwood."**

* * *

\- Chapter 12 -

Weapons

Zen woke up to a cool breeze that blew his white hair, he was on the back of the Nevermore who started to descend from the sky. Snow fell as Zen hopped off the Grimm and looked around, "this is the place," Zen said looking at the Nevermore, but all it did was peck at her feathers. After the Nevermore pecked at her feathers, she walked forward, at the same time, both Pyu and Julia crawled out of Zens Nevermore

The Nevermore stopped at a point, leaned forward and pecked forward once, suddenly ripples appeared in the air, "Pyu?" Julia was speechless, but Zen walked over to the Nevermore's side.

He then placed his hand on the same place the bird pecked at and ripples appeared, "here we go," Zen then placed both hands on this wall and pushed forward, he then popped out to another side, but as he looked back, the Nevermore wasn't behind him, until she walked through the invisible wall, Zen walked forward till he stood at a cliff's edge and looked down the mountain.

"What is that," Julia asked as she looked at Zen and looked back forward.

"Something that not suppose to be here." The group stares downward the mountain to see a metal building hiding within the snow, Zen looked back at the wall and then back at the building, "the was is to hide this building. "Well, lets go-."

Zen was about to start walking down the mountain till a loud screech filled the cold air, Pyu crawled back in the coat and Julia looked around. Zen got on the ground and scanned around the sky till a large shadow passed over him, "what is that?" The creature flew over them was barely visible with the blizzard, it flew towards the metal building as the roof suddenly opened for it. As the beast lands inside and the roof closed behind it, Zen got up and notice the Nevermore was missing, until she popped her head back through the invisible wall, "now we know what attacked you," he said looking at the Nevermore stayed behind as Zen moved closer to the iron building.

The Nevermore stayed behind as Zen walked towards iron building, "what's the plan?" Julia said as she tried to stay out of the cold.

"Don't know."

"You don't know, you walking into unknown territory and into a lair were an impenetrable monster returns to."

"He wings it, trust me," Xel said as Zen saw a vent emitting green light from within the building. Zen crawled through the vent till he found the source of the light, he then jumped down from the vent and landed on a what seems to be the third-floor balcony of the building. Beneath Zen was a large vat of liquid that glowed and boiled, "what is this." As Zen moved through the building balcony as hulk-ish figures with red eyes patrolled throughout the factory, Zen took his time as he soon reached a part of the factory that had no large container of green liquid.

"They have returned." Zen looked down from the balcony while staying hidden from anyone's sight. Galverous standing in front of a giant cage and, "Project 33 has also suffered a major casualty."

"Project," Zen said quietly.

"Crud," Xel said in shock.

"Is that the same mon-MPH!" Julia stopped talking by Zen who squeezed her and put her back in his coat, but the noise they created, made one of the patrolling figures to turn and walk towards Zen's location. Just as it reached Zen, a black rat scurried from Zen's location, passing the figure, the figure just watched it scurry away before returning to its route.

"Substance is flammable, but seems to be working well on the creature, I don't think we should pump any more into it master," a figure said, with the same coat as Galverous, to him. Zen looked over to see a tube travel into the top of the giant cage. "We are testing this substance to see if any negative effects occur, so far none, but one can never be to sure," Galverous said turning a dial. Soon the green liquid traveled along the tubes and entered the cage, the cage then started to shake and rattle roughly but then stopped. "It's dead master."

Galverous walked calmly away from the cage, "take the rest out of this world, it is no use on our army, but against our enemies." Galverous turned to the so called "project", "and take hime to sector "B" for repairs." They nodded and walked away leaving Galverous alone, "what a shame." Suddenly a black portal appeared in front of him and vanished once he entered it.

"He over doused the monster."

"Yeah," Zen said looking into the cage, "but we can't let the rest leave this place." ZenXel traveled throughout the entire facility and placed red shard crystals on the liquid containers, "if they said is flammable then this should get rid of it without damaging the environment. Zen made his way back to the giant cage placed on the bars, but as he did he looked to his side to see a giant mechanical ring shape device. "What is this, a portal?" The machine was large enough to be the size of the cage, for the use of the monster, "so this is how they get him around the world."

"Teleport it to one location, let it fly to the target, and return to the exact location for refuel."

"Even if the monster has fallen, it would rather be dis-," suddenly a noise of a growling animal ringed in Zen's ears, he turned to the noise which came from the cage, "surprising." The blast of a thousand of Beowulfs howls blast Zen backwards to a control panel, breaking it and creating sparks, the portal turned on and started to rattle roughly, the alarms started to ring. The portal began to suck everything in, even Zen but he was able to hold his position, "Yah," Zen grabbed one last crystal from his pocket and threw it at the one of the others that was placed on the cage and the liquid's containers, setting of a chain of explosions.

The cage bars blew into pieces and went into the portal, as Zen was about to face to creature it was gone, but the dust from the explosion covered the monster to exit into the portal. "Were did it go!" "BOOM!" Zen was sent flying into the vortex but smashing his head onto the top before entering, letting a loud "BONK".

In the middle of the sea, the waves calmly moved till a portal appeared above the ocean, letting parts and junk fall into the sea. ZenXel followed behind as fire chased him out of the portal, once Zen slammed into the surface of the sea, steam started to covered the area from the fire leaving the portal, boiling the ocean. The portal slowly began to close after the area was completely covered in fog, leaving Zen to resurface, not moving a muscle.

For a few seconds, Zen body moved along the waves, lifeless within the fog.

"MAN OVERBOARD!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Everything was silent, a crumbling town completely abandoned, not even a single creature of Grimm walked the streets. Two Faunuses, a female with cat ears and a male with a yellow monkey tail, walked through the city, the monkey had a red staff pulled out. He turned in circles while following the female Faunes, "you sure it's here?"**

 **"The legends say that those who wore it were invincible during combat, nothing could harm the wearer." She then stopped in front of a large rusted gate that lead uphill towards a mansion, "it sounds to good to be true." She turned and faced the monkey, "this time stay here, I just want to grab it and get out, please."**

 **"How do you know if its a hoax."**

 **"Someone once proved me wrong after I said that to him, more than once."**

 **She tugged on the gate, but it didn't move, "you need-," she pulled out he weapon and sliced at the bars, creating an opening for her to crouch under. She then looked at the monkey, "never mind."**

 **As she made her way to the mansions door, rain started to fall as she placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. She walked in and enter on what used to be clean, but nothing more than dust and spider webs covered the house. "It must be upstairs," she said making her way up slowly, trying not to break the house down. The Faunus found the master bed room but before entering the room she hear a voice and placed her back near the door way.**

 **"You made me laugh, you made me smile, you will never be forgotten." The Faunus looked into the room so see Grimm, talking a skeleton that was on a chair with a box and a letter in his hand. "I hope you found peace, in this life, or in the next." He crouched beside the skeleton and carefully pulled the box from his hand. Grimm placed the letter in his pocket, but held the box in his hand. "It's good to see you again, Blake Belladonna, how are you parents?"**

 **The cat Faunus came out of hiding and stared at Grimm, "t-there fine."**

 **"I like the new look, but I prefer your old one," Grimm said tightening his grip on the box.**

 **Blake stared at Grimm, "how did you know about it?"**

 **"His daughter, she told me he wanted me to have something, as a farewell gift." As soon as Grimm took one step to his right, Blake did the same by blocking the door way. "So that's how it going to be then." Blake slowly reached for her weapon, "who are you." Grimm said lifting his head upward, as if talking to someone behind Blake.**

 **Blake turned behind, but no one was there, she then turn back at Grimm only to see a broken window to her right. Grimm was jumping on the trees that lead to the hous to the front gate. Blake followed behind, at the gate the monkey shock his body from the rain and sighed as more rain started to fall. "Sun!" The monkey turned to the gate only to get scared from Grimm sliding under the open spot Blake had made. "Sun, stop him," Blake yelled, nodding and chasing after Grimm.**

 **Sun was hot on Grimm's tail as they entered and town's alleyways, Grimm parkour his way through the town, heading for the pier. Sun kept up with Grimm's movement as Blake followed behind, as Grimm run forward, he saw a lift that reached the rooftops. Everything slowed down as Grimm reached into his coat and pulled out an flair gun, pointing it into the sky as rain fell and shot it.**

 **Blake's eyes widen as the flair soared into the sky, at the same time, near the mouth that lead to the sea, that was completely covered in fog. The loud noises of muffled explosions and a bright lights came from the fog, back in the town Blake was about to warn Sun, but ended up being knocked back on her back from mortar shots that fell from the sky. Blake got up on her feet looking for Sun, but say him still chasing Grimm through the burning buildings. Blake made sure she wasn't going to lose Grimm, soon another flair went skyward, the building ahead exploded from the mortar shots.**

 **As they chased Grimm throughout the city, a few more flaires were shot into the air creating a trail of devastation all the way to the pier. Blake soon reached the end of devastation and saw Sun creating his clone like ability to attack Grimm. Grimm used his sword to vanquish the clones and tried to slash at Sun but quickly pulled out his staff, barely blocking it. Just as Blake was about join in the fight, both Grimm and Sun turned to their right, only to see a blur crash into them. Blake waved her hand as the dust covered the area, she then saw Sun floating in midair, unconscious.**

 **Suddenly all the dust was blown away in an instant from a pair of wings, "Sun!" "What is that." The creature held Sun by it's talons, raising its wings with a growl.** **Grimm nearly reached the pier till he heard an explosion from behind. He stopped and turned behind him, then looked back to the ocean covered in fog. Back at Blake, she was tossed into a pile of boxes and ended up being rolling on her side. She tried to get up, but felt to injured to even stand, the creature was ready to finish the job.**

 **"No," Blake said trying to stand, her view was then blocked by a familiar looking pair of boots.**

 **Grimm stood in front of her as she slowly stood, "It's not time to say goodbye Blake." Grimm turned at her and nodded, she did the same and stood by his**

 **side.**

* * *

\- Chapter 13 -

Searching for a price

The sun rose as it shines onto an island, on the island laid a quiet town near the ocean. Just ahead of the town, close to the center of the island mountain, laid a mansion. A man walked out of the front door, followed by another man and his servents, one servent held a long widen box. "You really have done it this time Mr. Smith, my father is going to love his retirement gift."

"I'm grateful for your kind words, but this must credit goes to my apprentice, he is a fast learner."

"Then pass on my regards, we must be of, we have to prepare for the party, good day Mr. Smith." The man named Mr. Smith left the mansion's gate and headed towards the town on his horse. He waved morning as he passed the citizens of the town, he soon reached a dark stoned building, carved into the building, just above the doorway read "Mr. Smith Blacksmith".

Smith entered his building to feel the hot air as he placed his coat on a racket. "How was it?"

"They love it, the perfect gift, they said." "I thought you be at the pier, trying to think of a name of that ship you've been googling at." Zen jumped down from the ceiling with a small book and a pencil.

"Just wanted to hear on how the order went is all, I'll be back Mr. Smith." Zen walked out of the building, at the same time Pyu popped his head out, Zen grabbed the little guy and place him on his head as the made there way to the pier. They passed by a market square before reaching the pier, Pyu's head followed a pile of green apples, ZenXel noticed it and chuckled, buying at least two of them.

Zen sat on the edge of the towns pier flipping through pages of the small book he carried, on each page had names some where scratch with the pencil he had. "That's weird I don't remember writing green apple as a-," Zen looked to his side, only to see Pyu looking at Zen instead of eating the slice of apple in front of him. "Nice try pal, but not going to happen," Pyu just snorted and continue to eat the apple.

"Still trying to come up with a name for her uh," both Julia and Xel said. Julia came out of the coat and landed on top of the book reading some of the names. "You sure you want this ship, I mean, there are others that are bigger and have more firepower."

"Bigger and more firepower doesn't mean shell survive a fight, not all the time." About two hours of thinking of a name, with Zen moving in place, Zen grabbed Pyu and placed him on his head. "Tomorrow should be the day I get her, I'll have plenty of time to find her a suitable name by then." Zen was about to reach to door of Mr. Smith Blacksmith, till kids passed by him saying hello as the continued to laught and run, Zen chuckled as he reach for his pocket till he looked at the doorway. Zen looked down to see a pile of sand making a small hill, he slowly bent down and carefully swept the sand aside to show a metal chain with a broken lock beside it.

Zen stepped back to he could speak without being notice, "get in guys, this is going to be rough," he said putting Pyu in his coat. Julia nodded, which told Zen to be careful, Zen nodded in response. He entered as if he hadn't even notice the lock, "Mr. Smith, hello, must be out drinking." Zen walked towards the forge and pulled out a blade, grabbed a near by hammer, and started to work on near the anvil besides the forge. Zen knew the intruder was revealing him self and was come right behind Zen. At the same time, Zen slowly moved his left foot towards a wood plank that was covered by sand.

The plank had no nails to hold it down, Zen carefully placed his foot near it so it wouldn't be to obvious. The intruder close to Zen's bac, who ever the person was, they held one of the sword that was taken from the wall. The sword was lifted upward so that the intruder could strike down Zen, but as soon as Zen heard the blade, he stomped is foot onto the losse plank. The plank stood up as the blade made contact with it, blocking Zen. At the same time, Zen turned around with the hammer in his hand and uppercuted the intruder.

Once the intruder crash into a table, Zen was able to get a view of the face, it turned out to be a female with red hair. Zen was in shock, but was able to react quick enough to dodge another sword that she grabbed of a wall. ZenXel pulled out the large plank of wood that held the pierced sword and tried to pull the sword out, it wouldn't budge. She then tried to stab Zen once more but only to have that sword stuck into the same wooden plank. She then reached for another sword of the wall, till her hand was slapped by the long plank Zen used to reach her. She was then introduced to a good slap and went flying near the forge.

She grabbed two sword that were still in the fire, Zen dropped the plank and tried to reach the second floor of the building by climbing on a pile of barrels. As he climbed, she threw one of the burning swords, missing Zen, but slicing the rope that held the barrels together from rolling on their side. Zen was barely able to grab his his sword before falling down on some barrels. At the same time, the female hopped on a barrel and ready to strike at Zen, but Zen booked it with the weapon he grabbed from above. He thought it was his black sword, be he instead grabbed the Grimm Blade with its sheath still equip. "Come on man."

Zen kept the blade sheath, trying to keep the blade from showing itself. They soon come into a stand where both sword are in a lock, trying to push at one another. While in a lock, they moved slowly in circles, she suddenly glanced down, "now," Xel yelled. Everything slowed as Zen pulled the sheath, out only for an inch of the blade to make contact with the burning sword, slicing through it like butter. She then lost her balance as Zen moved forward, as she fell forward, Zen placed the sword back into its sheath and turned in a three-sixty circle, jumped into the air, and introduce her to his foot.

She banged against a wood beam, shaking above, she was about to get up till a metal pan landed on her head, followed by small tolls. Her eyes soon grew heavy, till she was completely out cold. Zen just stood there for a moment till he walked away, at the same time she heard the echoes of his boots.

Night covered the streets as Mr. Smith was shown waving at a few of his friends goodbye, "you take care." He soon crossed the corner of a building to get a perfect view of the blacksmith, but only to see with dozens of people gathered around as guards tried to keep them back. He ran over to see what was happening only to see a female being carried off into a jail wagon. "Disperse at one, nothing more is happening!" One of the guards that looked like a captain announced to the crowed, the captain then saw Mr. Smith, "that's one brave boy you have in there."

Once inside Smith saw Zen cleaning himself with a wet rag, he closed the door behind him and walked towards him. As he moved towards him, his right foot bumped into a bag that made a sound on nails clanging together. He bend over and opened the bag to see it full of gold, he looked up to see about twenty bags of gold. He looked over to Zen who was looking at Smith with a wanted poster that had the females face on it, "who ever she was, she had a high price for stealing," he said with a smile.

"Well, this seems to be enough to buy that ship you've been eyeing on," Mr. Smith said, "you also seem to be in perfect shape as well."

Zen shrugged as he sat near the forge and said, "I have to say though, she not one to give up." "So," Zen said putting the rag into a bucket, "I wonder why she came here?" Mr. Smith shrugged as he continued to look at the bags of money, "she came here, of all places, it's a little strange for a reputation like hers, with a price that high would be here." Zen got up and walk, "why come here, she could've had many reasons."

Smith soon started to notice Zen acting strange, "maybe to steal some new gear, seems reasonable."

"Reasonable, then is this," Zen then stood above the missing plank that belonged on the floor, he then quickly punched into the ground grabbed something from beneath, "REASONABLE!" Zen said pulling the object out, creating a hole. The object turned out to be a rusted looking safe that landed between the legs of Mr. Smith, "she wouldn't attack me over this, so what's, in it?" For a moment, everything was still, till Smith made a sigh while lift the safe.

He then placed the safe near the forge, once he unlocked the safe he stepped aside and gave Zen the hand gestures to open it. Zen walked slowly towards the safe and opened it. Within the safe it contained a floating triangular piece with a hole in the middle, the object was the size of the three fingers. It also had a look of a computer chip style, but instead of green color, it was black with a one red light moving around the chip. Zen wanted to hold it, but as soon as he had his hand under it the chip, it followed his palm. "This is not of this world," Xel said to the exact thoughts Zen had.

"No," he said only to Xel. As Zen pulled the chip out he asked, "where you get this?"

"About twenty years ago, I was returning home, when we saw a lad, floating in the ocean." "He was deeply wounded, that he was going to die any second, but before he did, he handed the weird little bugger and said, "hide this no one must ever get there hands on it."" "I wanted to know who he was and what the thing did, but before I knew it he passed from his wounds." "I tried dumping it into the ocean, but it kept coming back to the surface, whatever it is it has a purpose, I wish I knew what is it."

The chip soon feel onto ZenXel's palm and closed his fist, he then looked at Smith who was surprised, "it never done that before, it yours if you like."

"Your just giving it to me?"

"She can't be the only one looking for it, plus I rather not get this peaceful town involved, leave the innocent out of fights I would say." "Besides, this interest you more than making swords all day."

"Yeah," Zen looked at it closely as the single red light moved around it. "I wonder if she knows what it is purpose."

Inside the town fortress, within the jail cells was the redhead female, siting near the wall, staring at the cell's window as the moon shines light into the cell. Around the floor we're bandages the doctors placed on her, the only bandages on her was the ones placed on her head. Within the darkness the stone ground started to crackle as a cold fog filled the air, the redhead turned to see the ice reach her cell. Outside her cell stood a figure wearing a black and red coat, the figure had a female-like structure and held a ice-looking staff.

The figure stared at the redhead as she breath slowly, fog came out of her mouth as she exhaled, "so you've meet him." The redhead pulled a broken mask out of her pocket, all she did was made a soft grunt to notify the figure as she held onto half of ZenXel's broken mask.


	15. Chapter 14

**A brig floated in the sea as a storm roughen the waves with every second that passes, five White Fang members argue as Grimm walked out of the captain's quarters, he stumbled his way up to the captain's deck. Grimm placed one of his arms under his stomach as he climbed the stairs, "they won't start, we are about to lose our lives if we don't move."**

 **One of the member yelled back, trying to make the pad respond, "don't you think I know that, the storms interfering with the thrusters."**

 **"There's over twenty of us on this ship, we need to do something."**

 **"Can they be detach," Grimm said as he reach the top.**

 **"GRIMM!" They all yelled and reached him, "but what-."**

 **"Can they be detached?" Grimm looked at the Fanus with pad in her hands, she nodded in response, "then drop them." She looked on her pad and pressed on a button that said, EJECT. The metal equipment and thrusters popped off the brig all at once, after that Grimm reach the wheel and yelled, "all hand on deck lads, today is not the day we became food for the fishes!" "You lot," he pointed at his White Fang members, "climb up those sails, raise them and stay their till told other wise!"**

 **Some hurried up the rope, " the rest tighten everything down, nothing loose, let's move before she comes!" Everyone scramble above deck, tightening everything down, at the same time Grimm walked around making sure things were secure, despite his injuries. The Faunus with the pad ran up behind Zen and asked, "who is this "she" you speak of?"**

 **"Master!"**

 **All Faunuses turned to the back of the brig to see a giant wave moving towards the ship, it grew higher with every second it moves towards them. "There she is," Grimm looked up at the Faunuses who finished tying the sail, "hold," Grimm said making his way to the wheel. Grimm faced the front as the wave moved behind him, everyone else was scared to move, knowing this is there last time of living. "Hold, hold," Grimm said lifting his arm as he still faced forward, suddenly a force of wind blew onto Grimm's back, "FULL SAILS!"**

 **The Faunuses above the sails pulled their ropes they used to hold the sails, as the sails fell the wind were caught by them, moving the brig at high speeds. Everyone held on they moved, despite being chase by ginormous wave, but Grimm just laughed for the moment. "Suddenly, just ahead of them was an island, "Master!"**

 **"Sailors always mistaken her as the life taker," Grimm said steering the ship at the island. Zen then spots a mouth of the island that is connected to the sea, "there, hold on!" The wave soon started to crash down, "she's done her part, now let's get to land." But it seems the wave was closing on top of them, everyone held on tightly as the waves shadow made their sights darker. Just as the wave was about to consume them, they burst through it, entering the mouth of the island.**

 **Some Faunuses laid on the deck soaked and breathless, "I think I have a fear of the ocean now," one said waving his hand in the air as he laid on his back.**

 **Grimm looked behind at the storm as the sound of thunder boomed, he then faced forward, "rest when we reached land you scoundrels, we not done yet!"**

 **As the ship moved towards the shore of the island, the female Faunes beside him asked, "I doubt she needs any modifications, does she?"**

 **"She sails fine without any upgrades for movement, but she'll need some weapons if she wants to stay afloat."**

 **"Of course master."**

* * *

\- Chapter 14 -

Your with me now

Zen sat near a window, continuing to observe the triangular chip for an answer, only for Smith to sit across from him with two mugs. "The more you keep staring at it, it's going to show up in your dreams."

"Not really staring," ZenXel said placing the chip on the table, "just observing." Zen watched the sun as it reached the horizon, "what did he looked like?"

Smith was about to take a chug as Zen asked, "who?"

"The man that gave you this chip?" All Smith did was shrugged, "should've known was a long time, but," Zen then reached into his coat and searched witching, bumping into Pyu who squicked. Once finished on taking a chug from his mug, Zen threw down a cloth that held a symbol on it, the same one he took from the woods near a fortress. "Did he had that on him?"

"Yeah, on his shoulder, who was he?"

"Just a-, a group, trying their best to fix the wrong," Zen said as he took a deep breath. "But when there backs are against the wall, they leave," he said only to himself. "At least now I known who's hands it shouldn't belong too, but she didn't have anything that shows she's apart of the others, she must have been hired to find it?"

"Then destroy it," Xel said.

"You don't think they would've, they were either keep it away or."

"Trying to find its purpose."

Before Zen could say another word, Smith interrupted by coughing, "the boat has been bought, gave her a new job, you have about six bags of gold." "All that she needs now, is the name of your chosen, captain Zen."

ZenXel turned to him, "you don't have to do this ya know, more trouble comes my way where I head."

Smith waved his hand as if pushing my question like trash, "my life been dull enough already, I could use the excitement for a change, plus no one knows the sea legends it self better than me eh."

"A crew?"

"Doubt any fool would want to join on what your about to do, I mean, you can't be serious lad." Zen turned to him with a serious face in response, "is this how all your rides start out with," Zen smiled, "then why should anyone complain."

Zen nodded and pulled out his small book that held names, most of them we marked out, he then frozen for a second, tore out a piece of paper and wrote words on it. He then slid it to Smith who opened it and read it to himself, "aye that suits her just fine." Both Zen and Smith raised there mugs and toasted, but as Zen drank, he quickly spat it out from the awful taste of beer.

The red head female sat on the sun spot that sun shined through the window, she then turned as she hears the rattling of keys, "you have a visitor, you have ten minutes." Zen showed himself as he grabbed a wooden chair from the wall and sat near the cell.

"Afternoon," she didn't say a single word, "I must say, you have one high bounty, for just stealing, impressive I must add." All she did was eat a bread that was given to her, Zen the grabbed a small bottle with green gel from his coat, grabbed the nearest rock, dipped it, and started to scratch the floor. As he did this he asked, "how did you find it." She stopped eating the beard, "it must have taken someone years to find it, but I doubt it took you less than a month."

"So who told you to find it," Zen hoped it was the leader, Galverous, but Zen turned surprised on what she did next. She placed half of Zen's mask next to the cell's door, Zen grabbed it and stared at it. "You're not after the key, you wanted to find me, did you, for what?"

She was about to speak, until the guard budge in telling Zen his time is up. Zen was about to walk away till he stopped himself, "what's your name." She looked up at Zen and opened her mouth to respond.

Zen was soon on the piers, walking towards his brig, but at the same time he stared at the fort. "Here she is, ready to set sail once you are captain." Zen was about to walk up the ramp to enter the ship till Smith stopped him, "no no, never your left foot, that's bad luck, lead with your right foot." Zen was soon aboard, "what she say, that she wanted whatever treasure that key lead to."

Zen stared at Smith for a good moment and walked over to a stack of crates, "."

"We're leaving right now, good plan."

Zen turned at Smith, "she had no business of searching for the key."

"Exactly, so all we have to do is leave, like, right, now."

"I can't just leave someone behind because of their own reasons, she probably wanted my help," "It's who I am," Smith reply with a sigh before saying somethin.

"Even if she was a part of key, how would you even get to the cells, you'll have to cross the courtyard where the party will be held, I may add." Zen reached down from one of his bag of gold and grabbed a few coins.

"I have my way, she's innocent for her search for me." Zen paused for a moment, "you still have the name, on you?" Zen grabbed it and scratched the name, replacing it with a new one." He then handed the paper back to Smith, but Zen stopped him from opening it, telling him that it sounded good without knowing.

"I'll have the next harbor imprint it to the ship then, once we you free her," Smith scratched his head, "at least tell me we're not going behind bars after this whole thing."

"No promises, so, where can I get myself a bow and some arrows."


	16. Chapter 15

**This scene is a tribute to Sienna Khan, for have only a moment on screen. She deserves a bigger part in the show than being killed of so quick, hopefully she comes back, here's hoping.**

* * *

 **Near the wall of a giant city** **, three of Atlas's bullheads arrived at a landing zone, where soldiers stood with rifles at the ready. Standing out of the group soldiers was a man wearing a black suit, he wore a mask that only covered his mouth, the same mask that a samurai would wear. They stood watch as one of the three bullhead landed in front of them.**

 **As the bullhead opened its sides, Sienna Khan got off board as she was followed by two guard. Her hands were cuffed as she approached her escort, he then waved his hand to disperse the bullheads. Once they left, Sienna followed them to the three vehicles they had, she was placed in the vehicle that had a cell within. They moved through the city as she was accompanied by the man in the suit, he flip through a scroll that held notes, while looking back at Sienna.**

 **Sienna stayed silent the entire trip, she also had here eyes shut as if she was asleep. The streets were completely clean by order of Atlas, they soon came to a straightaway. As Sienna's vehicle soon pass a sewer lid in the street, the sewer lid then lift upward and a black circular device slide out. The device looked like a hockey puck, as the sewer lid was placed back down, the hockey puck then rattled and pulled itself to the bottom of the vehicle.**

 **After five seconds, the machine shot three light blue orbs in three directions, one behind the third vehicle, below Sienna's, and another ahead of them. After the shots were made the device rattled once more and a small electric magnetic pulse, strong enough to shut down all three vehicles. Sienna's eyes opened as the vehicle came to a stop, the vehicles doors couldn't be opened, but they had their Atlas robots to force it open.**

 **The entire area was covered by fog as the searched the area, one soldier spoke to the radio, but no response. Suddenly, from within the fog, chains wrapped around his chest and pulled him away from the others. The group turned to see his gun fall onto the ground, one of the robots moved forward into the fog, but disappeared from there sights, only the see flashed of the gun. Suddenly the robots head came out of the fog landing between the legs of the man in the suit.**

 **The man pulled out his handgun and aimed it out in the fog, he thought he saw something to his left only for his shoulder to get shot by an arrow. The impact sent him falling, soon the fog got even thicker that you had to stand by another. Leaving a chance for the invader to strike each one down. Two soldiers stood near each other, watching each others back as the heard their squad's screams, one saw a figure in the fog and alerted the other, both unload their clips a the figure. The figure took every shot as the body shook from every impact, as the bullets stop, the figure came out of the fog, only for their robot to fall forward and break into pieces.**

 **Both looked at one another only for the sound of foot prints running towards them, both being bashed by the invaders metal shield. The fog effect was being to wear off, revealing the entire area. The man in the suit slowly got up, but only for an arrow to enter his leg, putting back on the ground. He then tried to grab his gun by crawling to it, suddenly an arrow tore it into pieces, he quickly turned around to see behind him. The figure turned out to be Grimm putting another arrow on the bow string, he walked up to the man and pulled it back aiming at him.**

 **The man in the suit then looked to his left, making Grimm to do the same, only for Grimm to be smacked by a giant Atlas robot. As Grimm rolled on his side, both the arrow and the bow broke, the robot then aimed its arm cannon at Grimm and was about to fire. Grimm quickly pulled out his sword and threw it at the robots head, ripping the head off the body. The sword then enter the vehicle, scaring Sienna Khan as she looked up. The robot the fell backwards onto the man in the suit, making him unable to move, Grimm the reached his head and punched him only once, knocking him out cold.**

 **Grimm walked into the vehicle of Sienna, she stared at him as he placed his hands on the cells bars. He forced bars apart, creating an opening for him stand in front of Sienna. They both stared at one another, till Grimm pulled a sharp knife from his sleeve. He quickly lifted the blade and quickly brought it downward.**

 **Reinforcements soon came and secured the area only to see the soldiers to be knocked out and the robots to be torn to shreds. He then entered the escorted vehicle only to see that Sienna Khan was gone, the only thing in her place was the knife Grimm used, stabbed into the seat with a cloth that held the White Fang symbol. One soldier soon followed behind him with a radio in hand, the soldiers took a big sigh for what was about to happen next.**

* * *

\- Chapter 15 -

Jail Break

A guard patrolled the fort near the wall, suddenly he hear a smack of lip near the edge, he looked over only for ZenXel to grab him by his shit. Zen banged the guards head on the stone wall, he then pushed him back so he wouldn't fall forward, unconscious, he then carried his body into a closet. Zen had his hood on so that anybody could see his face fully, "nothing but a ghost."

Zen was soon at one side of the courtyard, the area was covered with lights and people, "the retirement party, guards will focus on it, that'll give you the chance," Xel said as Zen made his way to the other side of the fort's courtyard.

Inside the prison, the red head was about to sleep, when the moons light beamed through the window. Green light then lit her cell from outside her bars. She then saw words within the light, she then remember Zen writing something on the ground when he visited. "Duck," the words said, she was confused for a moment till another green light came from the key hole.

This glow grew brighter and shock the bars, she quickly hit the deck as a tiny explosion blew the lock, that's is when ZenXel entered the room, "just in time, hopefully nobody heard that." Zen opened the cell and offered his hand, she was about to take it until a guard came in, he demanded his reason on being here. Zen truned around and began to sob, "I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to say goodbye to my little sister before I," Zen walked closer to the guard, "before I." He then threw a quick fist at the guards face, the guard fell onto the ground unconscious, "before I break your nose."

Zen placed the guard in another cell, the red head followed Zen out of the prison. Once outside, both used the outskirts of the fort's wall, now that the guards moved of it. "How did you do that?"

"You just find the right spot I guess."

"No, I mean that green stuff."

"Dust, combined them, tested them, got bored one day." "Almost lost Pyu from taking a bath in the moon with that stuff," Zen said to himself but Xel over heard him.

Everything was going easy, they soon reached the side of the fort with the boats in view, "how are we going to get down?" ZenXel pulled out his bow and an arrow with a rope tied onto it, he shot the arrow to the boats pier. Everything was set for the escape, but as Zen tied the rope, he looked back at the party if anyone saw them. He then saw the host of the party shaking hands with others, but the main thing that got his attention was the person standing beside him.

The person that stood beside the host wore the same coat as Zen, the figure held an ice looking staff and followed the host who had on a nice white suit. Zen looked back at the docks then back at the party, he then took a sigh, "I can't leave yet, gosh dang it," Zen said turning around but was stopped by the red head.

"We have our chance to go."

"But this is one chance I won't get again." He grabbed her hand and placed something in it, closing her hand, "see what this does, till then, remain hidden till I get my answers." Zen jumped off the wall and into the bushes, as he returned to the part the red head open her palm to see a triangular chip with a whole in the middle. Zen tailed them as he moved behind them, he waited as guards passed through the party, but luckily none of the guest notice his suspension as he walked normally besides them.

They soon came in front of a door that leads into the fort, the figure leans over and whispers something, the figure then turned and walked into a hallway covered by a stone wall, covering Zen's vision. Just as the figure left, the host took a sigh and walked through the door. Once the old man pasted through the door, Zen was about to follow the figure, but the path was a dead end, the only thing there was a torch on a wall and small puddle of water.

The old man flipped through papers, the room he was in seemed to be his office, he had his back as Zen watched in a dark area. He then turned to faced and notice Zen, "who are you," he said as he reached for his flint lock pistol. But before he could point at Zen, ZenXel kicked the gun of his hand, grabbed him by the shirt, lifted him in the air, and slammed him on his office table.

"Who was it that stood beside you," Zen said as he held him down.

"Wait no I," he said trying to shake free.

"Look old man ,that person that spoke to you, there bad news."

"Don't you think I know that," they soon stopped their scuffle, "I should've never made there deal, I had no idea what they were going to start."

"Who are you really?"

"The man who started the enslavement upon the Faunus." Zen's eyes widen, "it was my fault, all the pain, the loss, the death."

"I know old man, I've heard stories of loved ones that die, I watch as they are stripped away from one another." Zen sat down in a near by chair, "did it all began when you meet them," Zen asked as he pulled on his coat. He nodded as he looked down onto the ground, ZenXel could sense his guilt.

"I cared for only money in my youth, I even cared for no one, that is till I had a son." "Looking at my past, I have done nothing worthy." "What would my son think of me a hero or a monster that I see now, that is when I made the decision." "Retire, then fix my wrong, even if it cost my life."

"You didn't see the pattern then, but you do now."

"Ambition blinds you, I see that now, I never expect forgiveness, but I do wish for redemption."

Zen stood on his feet, "We're both on the same side now, but we battle our own fights." "So help me end mine so I an help you, who's the name of the figure who stood beside you in the party, Galverous?"

"Galverous," he looked confused for a second, "he was replaced by that woman, it was about-," he was about to finish his sentence till the door burst open. The old man's son came in looked around and asked his father if he was alright, Zen quickly dropped a small orb that released smoke, covering the office.

Back on the wall, "what am I supposed to do with this," the red head said pushing everything. She then decided to follow the red light, she quickly pressed it out of her curiosity. The light paused in its cycle, suddenly it then moved the other direction but stopped at a certain point, she was confused at first. As she stood up, the light moved moved once again, only for it to stop within a second. Out of curiosity, she flipped it upside dow, only for the light to move to the side she face and stop at a point. She then turned to her right, the light then moved to the left and stopped, "it's a compass," she said out load. She then freaked out from a bell ringing and guards shouting, some of the guards shouted that the prisoner has escaped.

She was about run until Zen came up on the wall, "we gotta go," ZenXel was about to grab her hand, but as he reached, the chip rattled and broke, it then went around their wrists. They then stretched and infused with the pieces, creating a set of cuffs, they then locked onto their wrist. Suddenly a a quick blue spark zap at each other, both were shocked from this that they even tried to pull it off. They were soon cut short as the guards spotted them, "we'll deal with it later," he said grabbing her by her side and with a hook in the other, slides down the rope from the fort too the pier.

Once their feet touched the wooden surface, they were followed by two people who were halfway down, Zen cut the rope and watched them fall into the sea, "have a nice swim fellas." ZenXel's ship had the sail down and the anchor up, Smith yelled at them as the ship moved, they both jumped on the ship and climbed aboard. "It won't be long before they follow."

Smith leaned on his side with the calmest expression, he was lighting a cigar, "you smoke?" Smith smiled and tossed it at the pier. The cigar lighted a trail of gun powder that flowed onto the ships near by, they soon reached the mast where a barel was placed, breaking each mast without damaging anymore than what needs to.

Zen watched as the ships main masts fell and burned he then looked back at the fort, only to see the old man staring at them as they sailed off. The old man's son walked up behind him, "should we go after them father."

"No, no need, besides he's Smiths apprentice, he's the boy who made me this sword."

Back on the ship, both Zen and the red head messed with the cuff, "ok, how about," he said trying a method, but ended up falling on the ground with the red head landing on top of him. Both stared into each other's eyes only for Smith to interrupt them, "so uh yeah, heading."

"Well if you must know, for a crew as crazy as you, we need to head to a city with no rules per-say."

"Wait you don't mean," Zen was soon watching a man getting into a fight, the air was filled with laughter, and people were drinking left to right.

Smith breathe in the fowl smell, "now this is my kind of town," only for both of them to look at Smith strangely, while holding their noses.


	17. Chapter 16

**Atlas troopers surrounded an open field, as General Ironwood was talking onto his earpiece, he then hung up as Jacques Schnee walks up to him. He was followed by a few of his associates, "shall we," Iron followed them up a fleet of stairs that led to some seats that faced into an open field.**

 **About twenty feet away from them was a platform that held something large on top, but whatever it was, they covered it with a sheet. Both Ironwood and Jacques sat in the front row, a female associate out of the group notice this, "aren't you suppose to present your latest project."**

 **"Not me, him," Ironwood said pointing between ahead of both himself and Jacques. Two feet in front of them was seems to be a control panel, but with no buttons. Suddenly a white flash appeared on the panel where the buttons would be, a red circle then appeared.**

 **Nothing happened for a good moment till a man coughed, "a thousand apologize, you must forgive me, I have been... preoccupied with other projects." The red circle created waves for every time words was spoken from the panel.**

 **"If your not here, this better be worth our time," a man said crossing his arm, "how can you even see us?"**

 **"I see and hear perfectly clear," the panel said as an orb appeared beside the man, "my eyes are proof of this." A dozen orbs suddenly appeared before them, scanning them. One orb then faced Jacques Schnee, soon the others did the same and circled only him, "I am grateful that you made time for a moment like this Mr. Schnee."**

 **"I heard you can take care of our, _Grimm_ situation." Jacques watch as the orbs moved around him.**

 **"Perhaps more."**

 **"Who or what are you, an A.I.," the same woman said out of curiosity.**

 **One orb turned at her, "perhaps more." Each orb flew in different directions but faced their camer at the group the entire time. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, if I may have your attention, just ahead of you is perhaps the most advanced project Atlas is capable of creating." The large sheet in front soon came down to reveal I giant spider-like robot. "The name hasn't been decided yet, but the project itself is complete."**

 **The giant mechanism, was the size of a moon lander, but with the six legs it had made it looked strong and deadly. The main body itself looked ask nothing could penetrate through it. Everyone was amazed that even Jacques grind, "I've not only invited you bask in its design," suddenly, fire ignited from below them machine, launching it into the sky. "But to witness the power the lies within."**

 **All but one orb followed the mechanism as it flew away from them. Within a abandoned town, Grimms scavenge the area, some watched the area from above the buildings. Suddenly, the Beowolfs ears started to twitch as if they're hearings a noise. One Beowolf that was crossing the abandoned streets, but once it reached the center, he was immediately slammed by the machine, creating a small crater with a side of dust in the air.**

 **The Grimm gather at the edge of the crater as the dust settled, they then saw the giant spider-like robot starting to spread its legs, the spiders eye look around, "targets spotted, engaging practice dummies." It then sprung into the air and landed on the heads of two Beowolfs, they saw this as a threat and chased after the spider, only for the head to turn around laid them down with piles of lead. The orbs stayed from a distance, but brodcast the action back to the group, as they watched the screens in front of them as one by one each Grimm falls.**

 **Two creatures ran up behind it, but in response, the spider lifted it back legs and slammed them down on the Grimms. A Goliath suddenly appeared and charged at the spider, the spider charged at as well. Lifting it's two front legs, they bashed into one another, but only for the legs to start bashing the Goliath's head. The Goliath could take anymore of the earth pounding and ended up dead within a matter of seconds. "With our help, not even the strongest Grimm would be standing for long."**

 **It then stabbed its legs into the Goliath side and toss it at a pack of Grimm, it then began to open fire once more, but turning its head in all direction. The bullets soon came to an end, "ammo supply, zero percent, what am I to do," the robot said.**

 **"It's out of bullets, now what, just more plumbing, it's just going to get overwhelmed," one man said, only for the A.I. to chuckle, "there's something else, is there?"**

 **"Perhaps more."**

 **The armor on spider's leg soon lean outward, "how do magnets work, they just do," the robot said flicking it's leg at the Grimm that charged at the spider in all directions. With every flick, the armor pieces flew off and sliced through each Grimm. The armor pieces then returned to the legs with a magnetic pull, slicing Grimm on the way back. Within a matter of moments the town was completely abandoned once again, the armor pieces soon returned to the spider and locked themselves in. "There goes the neighborhood."**

 **Suddenly two King Tajitu came from below the spider and started to wrap around it, trying to crush it, "why must bad things happen to all good robots?" Just when the spider disappeared from sight from being wrapped, suddenly armor pieces sliced through the Tajitu, turning them into cylinder like pieces. The spider then landed on the ground as their snake parts landed beside it, "parting is such sweet sorrow."**

 **Everyone in the group was astonished, Jacques stood and applauded, but Ironwood didn't have an expression on his face but his usual. "Creating something like this with Atlas is only the beginning, with your company Mr. Schnee, the spider can be improved, perhaps more."**

 **Ironwood got up, leaving the group as they chatted with one another, one female associate notice it and watched him.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Drink to Remember

Zen and the group watched as the citizens, of the town they arrived in, drank and laughed to their hearts content. Some even had a small brawl or two but laughed it off by returning to their drinking groups. "Well this is, unpleasant."

"There was bound to be a place like this," Xel said with a chuckle at the end.

"Unpleasant is the key for finding the crew, but just don't look at anyone for to long," Smith said as they walked through the chaotic town, "some are drunk enough that they want to share their rum with you." "There," Smith pointed at a large inn, "should be a perfect place to start." One inside, Zen and the red head sat on a table near the bar as Smith negotiate with the owner.

The red head was looking around, Zen was staring at the cuffs on his right hand that connected them both, the light on it stopped moving but seams to be heading towards the sea. "How did you do this?"

She turned back at Zen, "I don't know, just press on the light and it just turned into somewhat of a compass." "Do you think it's trying to bring us to a forgotten treasure of some kind."

"Could be."

They were then interrupted by a man crashing onto their table, he was then lifted up by two other men and dragged him away. Red took a sign, but Zen got up and followed them, she had no choice but to do the same. It seems the group of men were not only threatening the man they held down, but plan on making sure he wouldn't forget.

The man held down was able to kick one of them down, but struggled with the others. The man that got kicked stood, but was then put down once more by a chair Zen broke over him. The men notice it and ran over to their pal letting the stranger fall on his knees. Zen lifted the man up from the ground, he had a fully grown beard that connected to his hair, "you alright."

"Been through worse," he said as the other group of men had their sight on the three of them.

"Are we really doing this," red head said with a sigh that she had to join.

"It's more interesting than watching drunks get more drunk." The bar was then filled the cheers of drunks as they watch a three on six group brawl. Both Zen and the red head were about to take care of their own thug, but forgotten about the the black cuff that connected them. The red head about to be punched as she was distracted on the cuff, Zen quickly pulled on the cuff. With enough force she flew off her feet and like a chain with a iron ball, her feet made contact with the ugly mug of his.

At that moment both knew on how to take care of these drunks, the nodded and fought everyone that came close. Zen made one of them to fall on his knee, letting the red head to knee him in the face. Zen ducked from an attack, but felt red head's back on his, kicking two of them on the face as she slide off. The bearded man was doing mediocre, seems to have a few drinks before they started, both both Zen and Red helped him out. One drunk pulled a knife and was about to stab the red head in the back, Zen noticed it and stuck his hand in front of the knife. She turned as the knife entered his hand, Zen quickly elbowed the man in the face, all six drunks moaned as they started to leave the bar, Zen pulled the knife from his hand and tossed it at the thug's feet. "There's your knife back."

Everyone cheered as they left, mainly because they were drunk and bored or just wanted to see a fight break out. "You all right," both Zen and the red head said at same time, they noticed it and smiled, both Zen then notice the old man suddenly vanished. Zen thought they took him to finish the job, but saw the back door of the inn open, "he's not going far," red head said placing a hand on Zen shoulder.

Within an hour, Smith used a table near the corner of the building to interview the crew members, there was a huge line within minutes. During that time Zen and the red head return to the ship that was now called the Vindication, she was trying to make Zen show his hand from the knife wound, "stop squirming, let me see it!"

"No, that's not," she was then able to see the palm of Zen's hand, "necessary." She stared at his hand only for no blood or wound to be seen. Zen could hear Xel's sigh, "what did you want me to do," Zen said in response. She looked confused for the moment, "I'm fine, it was nothing."

"I saw your hand, a knife went through it, your telling me **that** is nothing." Zen had no response for it, "who are you?"

"ZenXel."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well what do you want me to say," Zen said in a snap, "that I'm not of this world, that your stuck with me for my own reasons, or that I can remember why or where I'm from." He lifted one of his hands to see the blue amulet he was given.

"Only what you want to tell me." Zen looked into her eyes and sighed, nodding in acceptance. Zen told he was not from this world, how he first arrived, how he spent his time freeing the Faunuses. Pyu and Julia popped out as ZenXel told about theme as well. How he went West to find new allies, and how he made it across the world in an instant. He told little about the organization, who they are and what they see the worlds to be only. Zen never told about the sword he found within the world, on how it spoke to him for time to time.

"What's her name?" Zen turned to her, "your daughter, what's her name?"

"Acalia, she lost her parents after her birth, when I saved her life, it looked like she would have no one by her side once gramps is gone, so I took her under my wing, one day I'll return to her and... we'll see the world together."

"That sounds-."

"Sounds quite dangerous." Both turned to the side of the ship near the docks to see the bearded man sitting on a barrel, "but, who am to judge, eh."

Red was about to say something, but Zen spoke before her, "even with all that hair, you can't hide that burnt side." Both were able to see the old man face that wasn't covered with hair, "what happened to you." The red head whispered who was he, "he was once a Faunus slave capturer, until I stepped in."

"Dropped," he said with a sigh, "t-they saw no use for me, tried to rid of me." "Took a leap of faith to escape, faking my death in the process, been here ever sense," he said pulling a bottle of rum from his inside coat pocket. "How did you know it was me?"

"When you broke on our table, your eyes is what gave it away," the man touched the side of his burnt face, "the face didn't." "Somethings telling me that you want to join my crew?"

"If you plan on fighting them once again, I'm willing to lend my strength, for payback on what they've done to me." ZenXel stared at him for a moment, "I know what I've done can't be forgiven," he said as Zen remembered recalled the knife that was on his daughter neck, "if you're willing to."

Zen rubbed his chin as he thought about it, Red notice this and tugged at his ear. "Your sure you want to bring him with us, he could try to kill you."

"I'm to fully convinced, but, it's the only way for us to certainly know." "By morning, we find out on where this thing wants to go, your ready?"

"Not like I had a choice, but this should be fun."

Both turned to the old man as he responded, "ready as I'll ever be," ZenXel then remembered something and asked the old man about Galverious. "That monster was the one who gave the order, right in front of me, been **years** since I saw his wrinkled face."

Zen felt something from within suddenly dropped, "w-wait, how many years?"

"Ten years, I believe." ZenXel felt the inside of his chest turn, did Zen not only got transported, but time traveled as well.

Zen looked down onto his wrest as a voice echoed in his head and his vision turned dark, "this is for remembering me, so that you can never feel lonely."


	18. Chapter 17

**The stars and the broken moon were the only source of light as night befell onto a castle. Within the castle, in a hallway covered with medieval trinkets, a man wearing a black coat with red designs walked alone. His coat was also held armor that covered parts of his of his body, with each step he took, the sound of armor rattled in the hall. He continued to walk till he reached the center of the hall, suddenly a feminine voice echoed, "keeping yourself busy, are we?"**

 **Suddenly two black portals appeared in front of the man, only for two more figures to appear, one was a female and the other was a tall buffed male. The female held a black staff with a metal crow on top of it, with a deep tone, the figure in armor spoke, "what do you want?"**

 **With a chuckle, the female responded, "it seems that you have taken interest in some pawns of this world, I thought you were planning something devious and thought you could use the, assistance."**

 **"You were mistaken."** **The armored figure walked passed them, "I merely have duties to fulfill."**

 **He continued to walked past them until she spoke once again, "then answer me this, how long do we intended to intervene, this world is bound to crumble, yet what holds it?" The figure stopped in front of a window and stared outside.**

 **"What do you see?"**

 **She looked out but down into the courtyard of the castle, "...pawns, seeking to fill their own needs. Not knowing that all will be lost, the world's ending, dispair."**

 **"No, not dispair."**

 **"What?"**

 **The armored figure stared outward, beyond the trees and mountains within the moon's light, "this world it's filled with light, forgotten light, light hidden from even the noblest of people. As long as we interfere that light will stay hidden, but if we are to perish, that light will appear to all.** **What I see is hope, they have the strength to rekindle their world**

 **"How foolish, where is your proof of hope."**

 **"I've seen plenty of it to know it is there." "Even the smallest amount of hope can be enough," the figure turned his back against them. "Few they might be, together, can be the hope the world needs."** **The figure turned his back towards them and walked away, leaving them alone in the hallway.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Sea Legends

About two to three weeks have passed after ZenXel realized he went ten years into the future, Zen acted like it didn't bothered him but Red could tell otherwise. Zen was able to repair his mask but not to it's full extent, only for his face to be covered and hide his voice. Red tried to talk to him, but Zen didn't reply, he only spoke when needed be. The cuffs that connected both Zen and Red stopped work for the time being, with nothing else to follow, Zen wasn't going to lose hope.

ZenXel soon got word of strange mysterious ships with black sails that had a familiar symbol, entering a fogged area called the Fallen Storm. Zen had the Vindication sit behind a rock, just outside area, but once they spotted the fog the chain started to work once more. Pointing them into the Fallen Storm, Zen and Red took a rowboat into the fog so that no one spotted them, but left his sword behind for his own reason. Before rowing into the fog, the line that showed the water and the thick fog that covered the oceans surface bothered Red, as if it's on the tip of her tongue.

Inside the fog, giant rocks appeared within that Zen push against them before bumping into them, without causing any noise . At first they were about to determine to be lost till the boat stopped moving, Red looked over to see the boat sitting on sand. Both hopped off the boat as Zen looked around, but before moving Red stopped herself as she looked back into the fog that covered the surface of the ocean, "the Flying Islands."

"Fallen Storm, now Flying Islands, what's with the names?"

They continue to walk into the island as Red explained, "the Fallen Storm are said to be an aftermath of an unforgivable storm that fell onto the ocean, any ship sail into it never came out." "As for the Fly Islands, it was told for children on how islands would move among the clouds when ever the moon glowed it's brightest."

"I get the first story, but what about the second one, how did the islands reach the ocean?"

"They say... that a giant flaming star came crashing down, but on it way down the islands where hit, sending the islands into the ocean. As for the star, it sank to the bottem of the sea."

"Giant Black Star?" Xel was confused as much as Zen. Red was ahead of ZenXel for a moment but was pulled back into the bushes, she was startled but then realized on why. Just over the bush they hide behind was a view of a beach that held a wooden dock that connected to a group of black ships. Scattered throughout the area where crates being lifted by giant buffed figures, their body were roundish-like with as well as their hand. All of them where black with a matching red design on their bodies, some carrion he crates to the docks to be inspected by a figure with a black and red coat.

"Swats, why so many?" The buffed figure called Swats carried the crates to the docks, while few patrolled the area, Red was ready for a plan and asked Zen if he had anything planned. Unfortunately Zen placed his hands behind his head and said, "stand up, slowly."

"What, why, we're going to get-," as she turned to Zen she spotted two Swats standing over them, "spotted." Within a minute, both Zen and Red walked along side the beach with their hands behind their head. They were moving towards the dock as the two Swats held one arm out, pointing at the backs. Red looked around at the Swats as some stopped their work to watch them, one turned towards them but bumped into another Swat. Both got anger and punched the one that bump it, both growled at one another and realized they're being watched by Red. Both gave her a angry look as she looked away quickly before anything else happened.

They soon reached the dock where two other Swats stood in their path, that told Zen and Red to stop moving, they were then forced onto their knees. The sound of heels against wood approached them, "stand aside," the figure held a ice-like staff as she revealed herself. "You must Beacon, it's been at least ten years sense anyone have spoke of you deeds."

"When you think about retiring, things become hectic after missing to much." ZenXel looked around, "so I'm taking that your Leader's not here then."

"That old idiot," the anger in her voice told her hatred for their leader, "he no longer holds grasp on this world, it was his mistake for loosing his pet's collar." "Using Faunuses as slaves sicken me above all things, now that he's been replaced, the Faunuses will no long be threatened by any human."

"But they're not truly free."

"The world is not ready for them, they will only be mistreated again and again." She then looked on what bind Zen and Red, "the key, so that's where it been."

"So they are after it," Zen agreed with Xel, this belonged to them from the very beging.

She then follow the cuff as it was connected to Red, "and you, you're parts been played, yet you want to help him." Zen looked back at Red, "she didn't tell you, we knew you survived, but the question is where you ended up, she was task to find you." "That aside, what's important right now is that key," she pointed at the cuff that was once a key, "this should keep him away from me on what's truly important, take them away."

Within minutes, ZenXel and Red were in a ship's brig, locked away with some of the cargo that was on the beach. Zen opened one of the crate, inside it was a tone of black dust crystals, why so many crate of black dust it's useless. Although Zen swore he could sense something pulling at him when he held one, Red didn't say a word, Zen noticed it, "you were sent to find me, not to kill me, but why did you fight me?"

"I heard of how you fight, like moves never seen before, I wanted to see if I can take you on."

"Well...," Zen rubbed his head, "you gave me a good warm up for being gone for so long."

At least one hour has passed, Zen looked around the brig, but with Swats patrolling the lower deck, escape was pointless. Suddenly Pyu and Julia came out of Zen's coat, ZenXel became furious after see them, he specifically told them to stay on the Vindication. For Red though it gave her an idea, Pyu squeezed through the bars as he made his way to the Swats, at the same time Julia did the same but used the crates for cover. Once Pyu reach one of the Swats, he pushed his nose onto the back of its leg.

The Swat turned and looked down to see Pyu, the others notice him and stared for a few seconds, one then lifted Pyu by his foot. Zen closed his eyes for whatever came next, but all they did was place Pyu on a large barel and stared at him. Pyu then started to roll around, looking adorable and fluffy, that gave Julia the cue to grab the key that hung around one of the Swats. As she made her way back, Julia lost her grip of the key and fell to the ground. The Swats heard the sound and were about to turn around, but Pyu acted fast by curling up into a ball and began bouncing.

With that Julia was able to bring the keys to them with ease, "and with that," Red said opening the cell slowly, "we're free." Julia slipped back into Zen's coat as they snucked past the Swats, but just as they reached the stairs Red bumped into a barrel. It then caused a chain reaction that attracted the Swats that watched Pyu. Without missing a beat, Zen kicked the door tha lead to the upper deck, the Swats chased after them as they left Pyu to fallow from behind.

Things didn't look good once they reach the top deck, as soon as they reach the deck, they were greeted by at least a two dozen Swat just staring them down. Zen and Red had they're backs one another as they continued to stare, but the atmosphere soon changed, thick fog covered the area. All notice the fog appearing out of no where, suddenly the ship halted in place, sending everyone with a quick jolt forward. Zen helped Red up as the air began to drop cold, "is it another one of them?"

Red looked over at ZenXel for an answer, but he shook his head. As he looked around the ship, Zen also kept his eyes on the Swats that looked around as well. As he looked past a few of them, there was the sound of water splashing after passing the ones he looked at, ZenXel quickly turned to the location of the source but the Swat that was there vanished. The other Swats notice him missing and looked overboard, there was no trace, suddenly a giant pillar appeared just near the side of the ship.

Everyone looked up at the black pillar only to see the missing Swat to be at the top, being clench on what's seems to be a, "tentacle," Red said scared.

"It's a Kraken," ZenXel yelled, the Swats took action and aimed their fist at the tentacle and started to fire their weapons that were in their arms. As the tentacle dived back into the water, taking the Swat with it, suddenly more tentacles with different bone-like armor invaded the ship. Zen tackled Red as a tentacle came over them, taking two Swats with it and dropping team into the ocean. Pyu final reached the top deck and Zen notice him, he quickly grabbed the little guy and stuffed Pyu into his coat.

As the fight progressed the ship started to tilt backwards, Zen got Red up and were about to run pass the main mast of the ship, but Zen was pulled back by the cuffs that he fell on his back. Zen began to slide backwards, he quickly turned his body forward to see a tentacle that made its way through the captain's quarter and wrapped itself around Red's legs. As they came close to the doorway of the captain's quarter, Zen spread his legs to stop from going any further, he tried to pull Red out of the grasp of the Kraken. Zen was about to reach for his sword but remember he left it on the Vindication, but he did remembered he brought some red crystal dust.

ZenXel grabbed the sharpest crystals and threw them into the tentacle's skin, at the same time a dressing draw fell over hand revealed a flint lock pistol. Zen grabbed it and shot the dust, causing an explosion that blew the tentacle apart. The remain tentacle retreat back into the water, not before letting go of Red, "t-thanks!"

"We gotta move!" Zen and Red ran over to the the main mast, but decided not to because of the amount of tentacles that appeared before them. ZenXel quickly came up with an idea and told Red to go around the main mast, he then grabbed a short rope and two swords, he swinger the rope to Red's free hand. She grabbed the rope and with that they formed a circle around the mast, Zen leaned back and placed his foot on the mast, he then told her to climb. She understood his method and did the same by climbed the mast in his exact way, the battle continued below as the ship started become dragged into the ocean. They soon reached the point on where the top sail would be tied to, but a tentacle wrapped itself around the same mast.

Zen notice it and tossed Red one of the swords, she focused to the tentacle on the main mast as Zen focused on a tentacle that tried to grab him. Suddenly a larger tentacle started to rise above from the side of the boat, ZenXel was able to notice it as he repealed one of the smaller tentacles. The large tentacle reached past the ship and began to fall over the ship. Just like a tree, it came crash down, splitting the ship in half. On impact the Swat were sent flying, but ended up being caught by the smaller tentacles and were dragged into the ocean. The mast they were standing on began to fall over, Zen wraps himself around Red's body as they jumped away from the mast.

In the water, the mask came off as Zen turned to his right only to see the giant Kraken. The Kraken was surely Grimm, it was no where near the resemblance of a Swat style, entire body covered in tar like with skull like armor. Not only held the ship they were on down, but seven other ships were in its grasp. As the ships began to sink lower from the tentacles, one tentacle reached to the eye of the Kraken. It was the same tentacle that blew up, in it's eyes, it looked at the injured tentacle. It the looked past the tentacle and onto ZenXel's face, staring him down, but within a second the entire body of the Kraken and the boats disappeared. As if a black hole swallowed them, leaving only a pieces of debrie from the sunken ships.

Zen burst to the surface and placed Red on the nearest floating debrie that could hold her above the water. The fog soon started vanish as ZenXel spotted the Vindication in the distance. Within minutes they were in the captains quarter with both Smith and the burnt face man. Zen told everything that went down and that they are after the cuff, but not full, "the Flying Island is real, who would have thought."

"It doesn't change the fact that part of them are after that cuff while the other has plans for the Faunuse." Zen looked out the window as he thought hat to do next, "the lady can wait for now, she has no intentions on harming them, I need to know about the Flying Island?" Red then said about an island of traders with a library, Zen nodded as he ordered course to the islands.


End file.
